Fire Roses
by AshtheBlueEyedPoet
Summary: Supernatural AU: Childhood friends Jess and Castiel own their own floral shop, called Heavenly Arrangements. Sam is a big shot lawyer and his brother, Dean, is a local firefighter. Thanks to some sibling meddling, Cas and Dean are set up on a date and now Dean has a sudden obsession with roses… and a certain florist. Destiel, Jess x Sam
1. Think of Me

**Fire Roses**

 **Supernatural AU: Childhood friends Jess and Castiel own their own floral shop, called** ** _Heavenly Arrangements_** **. Sam is a big shot lawyer and his brother, Dean, is a local firefighter. Thanks to some sibling meddling, Cas and Dean are set up on a date and now Dean has a sudden obsession with roses… and a certain florist. Destiel, Jess x Sam**

 **xxxXXxxx**

Chapter One: Think of Me

"Castiel! I'm going on my lunch break!"

Looking up, Castiel saw Jess waving at him from the cash register. He smiled. "Okay, Jess. Enjoy your lunch."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you."

With a final wave, Jess walked out of the shop and the bell rang over the door merrily.

Still smiling, Castiel looked down at the arrangement he was currently working on. It was for a couple's anniversary, and the husband had requested a dozen red roses.

Castiel cut the stems evenly before removing the thorns. Lifting the flowers, he gently placed them in the glass vase that the husband had selected at the shop. Spreading them out, he placed small shoots of baby's breath in amongst the roses before spraying them with flower food to give them a dewy look.

Stepping back, he nodded, satisfied. He picked up the vase and carefully placed in inside the large fridge in the back to keep them fresh until the man picked them up later.

Wiping his hands on his apron, Castiel strode to the front. He was pleased to see a few customers milling about, and told them to seek him out if they had any questions.

 _Heavenly Arrangements_ had opened their doors over a year ago and had become quickly successful over the past few months. It seemed that the people in Lawrence, Kansas liked having flowers to brighten up their places.

The shop had been an idea that had bloomed (pun intended) when Jessica Moore and Castiel Novak had met on their first day of sixth grade. They had met in art class, having been partnered up for a project that involved drawing a vase full of flowers. Both Jess and Cas had bonded over their love of flowers and quickly became inseparable.

Plans for the shop had begun when Cas and Jess graduated high school and went on even when they went off to college. Castiel had stayed behind at the local community college, studying art history, while Jess had gone off to Stanford on a full ride scholarship.

Two years ago, she returned with her law degree and a ring on her finger. She had run into Sam Winchester, another Lawrence local, while they had attended Stanford and had quickly fallen in love and got engaged after three years of dating.

When Castiel heard the news, he had warmly congratulated his closest friend, before joking how it was a small world that Jess and Sam had run into each other at Stanford.

Jess had merely grinned and replied with a cheeky, "God works in mysterious ways."

Now with the shop open, Jess had time to settle down and was slowly making wedding plans. Sam had opened up a small law firm, which he called _Winchester & Winchester_, since his father, John, had helped his youngest son with its opening, being a lawyer himself.

"The family business," John had called it.

Castiel liked Sam very much. The very tall man was also kind hearted and intelligent and obviously loved Jess with all of his heart, which had him earning Castiel's approval right after learning of the engagement. He had known Sam while they had been in school together, and although they hadn't been close back then, Jess bridged the gap between the two men and now Castiel liked to think of Sam as one of his good friends.

Sam often talked about his older brother, Dean, but Castiel had yet to meet him. Sam told Cas that Dean had been shipped off to Iraq and would be returning home with honors in time for the wedding.

Jess also spoke warmly of the older Winchester brother, claiming that he had always watched out for Sam when they had been younger. But being four years older, Castiel never crossed paths with Dean at school, since he was in high school when Cas first met Jess then was off on his first tour by the time Castiel entered Lawrence High School.

Castiel remembered seeing pictures of Dean around the Winchester home, which he had visited on occasion after Sam and Jess had returned from college. Mary, Dean and Sam's mother, explained that Dean had never home because he had worked full-time at her brother Bobby's auto shop in town before joining the army.

Castiel, of course, knew of Bobby Singer. He smiled again when he looked at the order he had just completed. After all, the dozen red roses were there as a symbol of Bobby and his wife Ellen's twelfth anniversary. The gruff, rough-around-the-edges mechanic had strolled into _Heavenly Arrangements_ the day prior to put in the order.

The front door bell rang again, breaking Castiel away from his thoughts. He was pleased to see Jo Harvelle-Singer step inside. She was Ellen's daughter from Ellen's first marriage and had been adopted by Bobby when he had married her mother.

Jo gave Castiel a wide smile before walking over to the register and leaned her elbows down on the counter. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Jo. How are you?"

"Good, good. Got my dad's order ready? He sent me to pick it up, he's held up at the shop."

Castiel nodded and turned to retrieve the roses from the back before placing it on the counter for Jo's inspection.

Jo lifted an impressed brow, stroking one of the rose petals. "You've outdone yourself again, Cas," she commented with a smile that warmed her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you," Castiel replied. "Your father has already paid for them."

Jo nodded before gently picking up the vase with both hands.

"Do you need any help to your car?" Cas asked, already moving to hold the front door open for her.

Jo flashed him another grin. "Nah. Thanks, Cas. Let's grab dinner soon, okay?"

Cas nodded. "Give me a call."

"You got it. See ya!"

Castiel watched Jo walk off to her truck before walking back inside the shop. When he reached the counter, the door swung open again and Jess' laughter filled the room.

Castiel turned to see her arm-in-arm with Sam, who beamed down at his fiancée.

"Oh, come on, Sam, it wasn't that bad," Jess said in a playful tone.

"Do you want to deal with Meg? The woman's terrifying. Why did we hire her as our wedding planner?"

"Because she's the best," Jess said, leaning up to kiss Sam's cheek.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "All right, I gotta get back to work."

Castiel didn't miss Sam's slide of hand as he plucked a small stalk of flowers that were on display before he presented them to Jess. Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead and tucked the small, white flowers behind her ear.

Castiel smiled, looking away. He didn't miss what kind of flowers Sam had selected. White clovers.

 _Think of me._

When the doorbell jangled again, Jess strolled over to where Cas was standing. "Did Bobby get his roses?"

"Jo picked them up," he told her. "You just missed her."

"Oh shoot," Jess said, her lips twisting to a disappointed pout. The two women had also been friends throughout high school and were in the process of reconnecting over wedding plans, since Jo was going to be one of Jess' bridesmaids.

Castiel chuckled. "I'm sure you will see her soon. Lawrence isn't a large town."

"You got that right," Jess said with a laugh of her own. Then she gave him a mock-serious look. "Now, you go on your lunch. You've been working nonstop since opening."

"Are you sure-,"

"Yes, I'm sure," Jess cut in, rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Go."

Castiel removed his apron and walked to the back room, where he had kept his bagged lunch in the mini fridge stored there. He walked outside, blinking so his eyes would adjust to the bright sun.

He walked over to the nearby park, sitting down on one of the benches. He ate his lunch in comfortable silence, watching people walk their dogs and children play on the swings. He felt content surrounded by the sounds of people and the soft drone of bees from the nearby bush.

 **xxxXXxxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. It's going to be a simple tale and full of Destiel fluff, with smut in the later chapters. And as you can probably tell, full of flowers and symbolism.**

 **White clovers: Think of me**

 **Please review!**


	2. Return of Happiness

Chapter Two: Return of Happiness

" _Leaves are falling all around, it's time I was on my way.  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged for such a pleasant stay.  
But now it's time for me to go, the autumn moon lights my way.  
For now I smell the rain, and with it pain, and it's headed my way.  
Sometimes I grow so tired, but I know I've got one thing I got to do_...

 _Ramble On, And now's the time, the time is now, to sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world_-,"

"Hey, Winchester."

Dean's eyes snapped open when someone roughly shoved his legs, which had been propped up on the extra bus seat next to his. He removed his headphones and paused the song, glaring up at the person who had woken him up.

Gabriel Novak grinned down at Dean before sitting down next to him. "I thought you'd never wake up. I think I saw some drool on your chin."

Dean's hand lifted automatically to the corner of his mouth, only to stop when Gabriel's smirk widened. "Very funny, Gabe," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Aw, someone's grumpy," Gabriel said with a smile.

Suddenly, another man popped into view, having occupied the seat behind Dean. "Is Sleeping Beauty awake then? What did you do, Gabe, give him a kiss?"

"Shut up, Balthazar," Dean snarled half-heartedly.

The blonde man grinned wickedly at him. "No need to get snappy with me, Dean. You were the one who decided it would be fun staying up half the night playing poker with a bottle of Jack."

Dean's head throbbed, as thought to remind him what a poor choice that had been. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he gave his army buddy a sarcastic look. "What can I say, I've always had a thing for my man Jack."

Gabriel snorted. "As if. More like a guy named _Benny_ , if memory serves."

"That was _one time_ -,"

"And then there was that girl Lisa," Gabe barreled on, counting on his fingers.

"And don't forget Cassie," Balthazar interjected.

"I think there was a Michael somewhere in there…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Dean snapped, giving them both a dirty look.

Gabriel laughed, patting Dean's knee. "Don't worry, Dean, your little black book will stay between us. Our lips are sealed, right, Balthazar?"

When the other guy nodded with a twinkle in his eye, Dean groaned and shoved at Gabe. "Go 'way," he mumbled, readjusting his headphones to fit over his ears. His hand tightened around the old, pink iPod he had with him and resumed listening to some Led Zep.

Gabe and Balthazar exchanged another grin before they settled back down in their seats to wait out the rest of the long bus ride that was slowly taking them cross country.

Dean closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift for a while.

It had been a while since he had been home. After joining the army right out of high school, he had been sent back again and again, only returning home for short spans of time. He made sure to see Sammy and his parents, as well as his uncle Bobby, his wife Ellen, and their daughter Jo.

He missed all of them. Before he was shipped off, he enjoyed working at Bobby's auto shop, and during his spare time he volunteered at the local fire station. He had always harbored the dream of being a firefighter, but instead he had followed his father's footsteps by joining the army after his eighteenth birthday.

During his time at home, he still volunteered when he could and helped out Bobby and his mom as well. And now his last tour had finally come to a close, and Dean had secured himself a position as a local firefighter thanks to Bobby putting in a good word for him with the fire chief, who was named Rufus and an old buddy of Bobby's.

He was grateful for what Bobby had done, and was more grateful to finally be able to return home. He had been given honors, having been wounded in battle.

When those memories began to resurface, Dean shook his head slightly and scratched absently at his arm.

He was aware that Sam and his long-time girlfriend Jess were engaged and planning their wedding and he was secretly thrilled for the two of them. Sam had written him months ago asking him to be his best man, even though the honor wouldn't have gone to anyone else.

Dean was eager to see his mom again, having missed her the most. His relationship with Mary was strong to say the least and he knew she worried about him when he was away for months on end. He tried to write to her as much as possible, but weeks would pass between letters, leaving Dean feeling guilty for making his mother worry like that.

He wondered how much had changed since he was last in Lawrence. He hadn't been back for over two years now. All he knew was that his family was waiting for him. He was also aware that Jess was the successful co-owner of a flower shop.

Dean wondered what the other co-owner was like. From the brief description Jess had given him in one of her letters, he sounded like a nice, quiet man. Of course, he had gotten more info about the man named Castiel since Dean had gone on tour with Castiel's brother, the ever annoying Gabriel.

Dean rolled his eyes inwardly, but his lips still curved slightly.

He was proud to hear that Jess was doing so well, having achieved a dream of her own. He understood that she helped out part-time at the law firm Sam had opened, but her passion was with her flowers. For a long time now, he had considered her like a sister.

Dean exhaled deeply, slowly drifting off into a doze again.

The drive cross country was long and stuffy in the old bus, but they would be in Lawrence in a couple of hours, where Gabe and him would depart to return to their families.

 **xxxXXxxx**

The sun was setting by the time the bus pulled up in Lawrence, wheezing out exhaust fumes before shuddering to a stop.

Gabriel bounded off the bus first, his wide hazel eyes gleaming excitedly.

Balthazar got off just as quickly, restless from sitting for so long. The newly discharged solider was staying in Lawrence at well with Gabriel and his brother, since he had no home nor family of his own to return to.

Dean strolled off the bus, grinning when he saw his family waiting for him a few yards away.

Jess dashed forward first, squealing excitedly, and threw herself at Dean full force. He caught her easily with one arm, since his other hand was holding onto his canvas bag. He laughed and spun her in a slight circle, burying his face briefly in her soft blonde curls. "Jess," he chuckled.

"I missed you!" Jess exclaimed, pulling back to kiss his cheek.

Sam approached him and Dean dropped his bag to grab his brother into a firm hug, patting him on the back. "Sammy, it's good to see you."

"You too, Dean."

Then Dean pulled back, smiling at the lovely blonde who now stood in front of him. "Mom."

"Dean," Mary greeted before wrapping her arms around her eldest son.

Dean's eyes closed briefly as he embraced his mother tightly.

"You look good, Dean," John stated when Dean turned to face him.

"Thank you, sir," Dean said automatically.

Another excited exclamation had Dean starting before he was nearly tackled by yet another blonde whirlwind. The breath was knocked from him as Jo squeezed his middle with all of her might.

"Jo," he wheezed. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry!" Jo nearly yelped, releasing him. She grinned at him, her dark eyes sparkling.

And since she was like a sister to him as well, Dean reached out and pulled her close again, kissing her forehead gently. Then he tugged at one of her curls. "Miss me?"

"Hardly," she scoffed, giving him a teasing look.

"All right, my turn," Ellen said, stepping forward.

Dean held her as well, before finally turning to his uncle, who watched him skeptically. Bobby lifted a brow before smiling. "Missed you, boy."

"Yeah, me too," Dean said.

Sam reached down and picked up Dean's forgotten canvas bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Jess nudged Dean to get his attention.

"These are for you," she told him, handing him a small bundle of flowers. They were small and white and shaped like bells.

"Pretty," Dean said, examining them more closely. "What are they?"

"Lily of the Valley," Jess said, smiling as she looped her arm through his.

"Yo, Dean-o!"

Dean turned when he heard Gabriel calling out his name.

Gabriel jogged over. "Guess I'll be seeing you around."

"Guess so, Gabe," Dean returned, lifting a brow while smiling slightly.

"All right. My brother's waiting in the car."

"Wait," Jess said, turning to face Gabriel. "Are you Castiel's older brother?"

"Yes, I am."

Jess smiled kindly at him. "He talks about you a lot. Gabriel, right? I'm Jess."

Gabriel returned the smile. "Not Jessica Moore, my brother's floral partner-in-crime?"

"The very same," Jess said wryly.

They shook hands and then introductions were exchanged. The extended Winchester and Singer family recognized the Novak brother (it _was_ a small town), and greeted him warmly.

The Novak family now only consisted of Gabe and Castiel, since their parents and their youngest sister had both passed away when the boys were younger. They never spoke of it, and many people on the town didn't really know the complete story.

When Gabriel finally walked off and waved goodbye, Dean turned to the others. "I'm starving. Are you guys hungry?"

Jess and the others laughed, and she rested her arm on his shoulder as they walked back to the parking lot.

 **xxxXXxxx**

Castiel sat in his car, waiting for his brother to return. He could see him now, talking to a group of people that were obviously Dean's family. He smiled when he saw Jess, Sam, and Jo before he paused as his eyes spotted Dean himself.

He was tall, but not quite as tall as Sam, and much burlier. His tanned skin stood out against the black shirt he was wearing and he had large, startlingly green eyes that crinkled at the edges when he smiled or laughed.

He seemed at ease surrounded by his family and the obvious affection between him and Jess made Cas smile once more.

He stared at the older Winchester a moment longer before blinking rapidly and shaking his head.

The car door opened and Gabe slid into the passenger seat. He smiled at Cas then at Balthazar, who sat in the back. "Let's go, bro."

"Do you want to go home?" Castiel inquired.

"Nah. Let's take Balty here to get some frozen yogurt, with extra candy on top."

Rolling his eyes good naturedly, Castiel started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

 **xxxXXxxx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter included the song "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin.**

 **Lily of the Valley: Return of Happiness**

 **Please review!**


	3. Remembrance

Chapter Three: Remembrance 

The next morning, Dean woke up early. He had stayed the night at his parent's house and smiled when he smelled the unmistakable scent of syrup melting over pancakes.

He had to reign himself back from bounding the stairs like an excited five year old, and his smile widened when he saw his parents sitting at the kitchen table with Sam and Jess.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Jess said teasingly when she saw Dean.

"Sleepyhead?" Dean scoffed. "It's barely 7 a.m."

He took the seat between Mary and Jess, but not before he pressed a firm kiss on his mother's cheek. Mary smiled gently at her son before pouring him a cup of coffee.

"What's the plan for today, Dean?" John asked, folding the newspaper neatly and placing it down on the table.

"I'm going to go see Rufus," Dean replied. "I have to talk to him about when I can start the job."

John nodded before meticulously eating his breakfast.

Dean looked away and at his brother. "But I'll need my car back," he hinted, lifting a brow.

Sam laughed. "Don't worry, Dean, I've taken good care of the Impala."

"You better have," Dean warned.

"When you finish your breakfast, I'll take you to her," Sam said, sounding amused. "She's waiting for you at Bobby's."

Dean grinned again before enthusiastically digging into his breakfast.

An hour later, Dean and Sam pulled up to Bobby's shop and parked alongside the other cars that were all disassembled in some way. The older mechanic walked out of the back when he heard Sam's car pulling up, wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"Boys," he said when the brothers got out of the car and walked over.

"Where's my baby?" Dean asked, looking around.

"I just finished giving her a bath," Bobby replied, turning to walk back inside the shop.

Sam laughed again when Dean took off after Bobby.

"There she is!" Dean crowed when he spotted the Impala. He walked over and ran his hand over the smooth, black hood. He began crooning at it, causing Bobby and Sam to exchange an amused look.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother and uncle. He opened the door and slid behind the wheel, sighing happily when he inhaled the familiar scent that came with the car.

"You think he'd marry the damn thing," Bobby muttered, scratching the top of his head before readjusting his trucker hat.

"Don't give him any ideas," Sam chuckled.

Dean got back out, grinning. "Thanks for watching after her, Sammy."

Bobby grunted.

"You too, Uncle Bobby," Dean amended.

Dean decided to take the Impala for a drive before he headed over to the fire station to speak with Rufus. He put his music on full blast and drummed his hands against the steering wheel.

He then remembered that he wanted to stop by Jess' shop to see what it was like, so he turned onto the main road and headed into town. He found a parking spot near the front and got out of the car and eyed the small building.

The sign declared the shop as _Heavenly Arrangements_ is a thin, stylized script that was framed in roses and other kinds of flowers Dean didn't know the name to. The windows in the front allowed for people walking by to see the gorgeous arrangements on display.

When he pushed the door open, a bell rang, and he was immediately hit with the smell of flowers. It wasn't overwhelming, much to his surprise, but instead was light and fragrant.

"Dean!" Jess called out, sounding pleased. She walked over, wearing a deep green apron with tag with her name on it along with a small engraving of a white rose.

"I was taking Baby out for a spin and figured I'd stop by to see the place," he told her, looking around.

The shop was neatly organized, showcasing a wide selections of flowers, ferns, and other assorted plants. Along the wall they had various vases on display and the opposite wall had examples of the arrangements they provided for their customers.

He saw that each flower bunch and plant had a small sign next to it with its name written on it along with a small fact, whether it was what its symbolled or a little story about it.

"Jess," he said, looking over at her. "This is awesome."

Jess beamed. "Thanks. Hey, hold on a minute." She turned and looked towards the back. "Hey, Cas!"

Dean's attention drifted towards the stalks of bluish purple flowers to his left. He turned the sign and read it.

 _Rosemary- remembrance._

Someone cleared their throat and Dean blinked, turning before meeting a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Dean, this is my friend and business partner, Castiel Novak," Jess said.

Castiel smiled kindly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dean," he said. "I have heard many things about you."

Dean took the hand Castiel offered and shook. He blinked again. "Nice to meet you too. Your brother has told me a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope," Castiel chuckled.

Jess tried to keep her expression neutral, despite her twitching lips, as she watched Dean stare at Castiel with slightly rounded eyes.

"I hear it's been a while since you've been home," Castiel continued, trying to extinguish the silence.

Dean finally snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. "Yeah, a couple years."

"What will you be doing now that you're home?"

"I got a job at the fire station."

Castiel's eyes creased at the edges when he smiled. "I know the chief. Rufus is…"

"Rough around the edges?" Dean supplied.

The other man chuckled again. "That's one way to describe him," he agreed. "He's been here for almost three years now, since the old chief retired."

"Yeah, I heard that Travis moved to some tropical beach," Dean said, chuckling as well.

Castiel nodded. "Just remember to bring him a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue," he said in a low voice, leaning close. "And you'll win him right over."

Dean tried not to flush when Castiel gave him a friendly wink.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied with a slight smile. "Thanks for the advice."

Castiel's gaze drifted to Dean's hand, squinting when he saw that he was still holding onto the little label for the blue flowers. "Are you interested in the rosemary?" he inquired.

"Oh. I was just looking at them. Don't you use rosemary for cooking?"

Castiel nodded, both men not noticing as Jess quietly stepped back. "Yes, it can be. It's used in a few remedies as well."

Dean glanced back at the sign. "Remembrance?"

"Rosemary's meaning. In Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ , the character Ophelia clenches some rosemary in remembrance of her father after he is killed."

"Ophelia? Isn't she the crazy chick?"

"I suppose that's one way to view her. I like to think of her as a woman driven made by her grief."

Dean picked up a stalk to study the flowers more closely. They had a nice, herbal fragrance. "Are they just for remembering someone you lost?"

Castiel moved his shoulders in a slight shrug. "Remembering isn't just about the loss. Maybe somebody can look at the rosemary and remind themselves of good memories."

Dean felt himself smiling again. "I guess you're right," he said slowly before meeting Castiel's gaze again. "You're the expert."

Castiel laughed and Dean felt something lurch inside his chest at the soft sound. "I don't know about expert," Castiel said.

"I think I'll buy some," Dean decided. "I got some remembering to do."

Castiel gave him an understanding look before his lips curved. "And perhaps, some cooking?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah, that too."

Castiel selected three stalks of rosemary before gesturing Dean to follow him to the register. "Red, blue, or green?"

"Excuse me?"

"The ribbon," Castiel explained. "To tie your flowers together."

"Oh, uh, blue," Dean replied, looking up into Castiel's eyes again.

Castiel tied the flowers together and looped the dark blue ribbon around the stems, tying it off in a neat bow. "That will be ten dollars, please."

Dean handed him a twenty, then waved him off when Castiel started opening the register to give him his change. "Think of it as a donation," Dean told him. "Plus a thank you for the flower fun fact of the day."

Castiel gave him another wide smile. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean nodded. "I'll, uh…see you around, Cas."

Castiel blinked at the nickname before saying his goodbye as well.

Jess strolled out from the back, acting as though she hadn't eavesdropped through the entire conversation. She tried to school her expression, even though she felt as though she was going to burst at the seams.

"Leaving already?" she asked.

Dean nodded. "Rufus is probably waiting for me. It looks like I need to stop for a bottle of scotch on my way."

Jess stepped forward to hug her future brother-in-law tightly. "Don't let Rufus intimidate you."

Dean scoffed. "Please. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Definitely," Jess said firmly.

And she couldn't help the grin that split across her face when Dean walked out of the store, not before glancing at Castiel one last time with a small smile on his lips.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: First encounters are always the best!**

 **Rosemary: remembrance**

 **Please review!**


	4. Friendship

Chapter Four: Friendship

The next day, Jess opened the shop and smiled at the soft smell of flowers that enveloped her. She switched on the lights and turned on the small iPod port so soothing music filled the shop.

Since they were only opened for a few hours on Sundays, Jess usually gave Castiel the day off. She didn't mind working by herself, even though she had been considering hiring someone part-time since the shop was doing so well.

Humming to Enya, Jess got the display arrangements ready before setting up the register and taking out the cash float she had locked in a safe underneath the counter.

Within the hour, she had a few customers drift in and browse, but only one bought a small arrangement of lilacs.

Jess was cleaning off the display shelf for the vases when the bell rang cheerfully, indicating someone else had walked in. She turned and a smile exploded over her face when she saw who it was.

"Gabriel!" she exclaimed, pleased.

The older Novak brother gave her a crooked smile. "Hey-a, Jess. How goes it?"

"It's quiet today, but that's typical for a Sunday."

"Ah yes. Day of rest and all."

Jess laughed. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Gabriel looked around, placing his hands behind his back. "Nah. I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see my little bro's shop." Then he smirked at her. "And maybe flirt with his business partner."

Amused, Jess placed a hand on Gabriel's arm before walking to the counter. Stooping, she pulled a bottle of water from the mini fridge, which she had dragged out from the back room. She offered it to him.

Gabriel's eyebrow shot up when he took in the sparkling engagement ring on her left finger, which she had subtlety showed off. "Who's the lucky fellow?"

"Sam Winchester."

"The sasquatch?"

Jess narrowed her eyes, even though her lips were twitching. "Yes, the sasquatch."

"Lucky guy," Gabriel said with an honest smile. "When's the big day?"

"In two months," she replied. "We wanted a June wedding."

"Excited?" he asked with a small eyebrow waggle.

"Excited doesn't even cover it," Jess said, affectionately looking down at her ring. It was simple, a small diamond on a thin gold band, but she loved it.

Gabriel browsed through the flowers, sniffing the blue periwinkle flowers. He checked out the tag for them.

 _Early friendship._

"Castiel has always had a thing for flowers," Gabriel mused in a low, soft voice. "Our house was always full of them when we were younger."

When he leaned against the counter, Jess did the same.

He studied her briefly. Castiel had described her to him through letters, noting the long, curly blonde hair and the kind blue eyes. Then she was all golden curves, with rosy cheeks and a warm smile. Her body language was relaxed and open, friendly and welcoming. She wore a simple white button down topped over a pair of dark green capri pants and white Keds.

"My house was the same," Jess confessed. "I had my dad help me plant a garden in the backyard. I grew mostly roses and gardenias, with a few other smaller flowers."

"Cas had plotted flowers all along his bedroom window," Gabriel said. "And he'd tend to them like they were his kids."

Jess giggled. "Some people have pets, others have flowers."

"I'll say. He did bring in a few strays, cats and dogs, but he always had his flowers."

Jess nodded. "I know. I remember him trying to get me to adopt a few, but I'm allergic to cats." Then she glanced at him. "But I don't remember you."

When they had been growing up together, Jess had only been to Castiel's house a handful of times. They had met after his parents and sister had passed away, and she had only heard of his brother in passing. There were a few things that Castiel hadn't really opened up to her about and she had chosen not to push him.

"Well, I was working full time on top of school," Gabriel explained. "I had a job in the town over and I skipped a grade or two, so when everyone else was running around in high school, I was taking courses at the community college. Once Cassie turned fourteen, I was on my way to joining the military since money was tight…" He shrugged.

Jess nodded, mulling that over. Castiel had mentioned a few times that he was often home alone, chalking it up to his brother being "busy". It seemed that was an understatement.

"I had some help," Gabriel continued. "Our neighbor, lady named Hannah, would check in on Castiel. Her and her girlfriend Naomi had me on speed dial if anything happened. And when I left for my first tour, Castiel was nearly fifteen and was so independent, I didn't really think…" He shook his head. "I shouldn't have left the kid like that, but I didn't really…"

"Have a choice," Jess finished softly.

Gabriel nodded, his eyes downcast.

"And your other family…?" She trailed off, not wanting to pry.

"When my folks passed, our uncles Raphael and Michael came to the funeral. Cas and I never got along with them. They were my father's brothers and Chuck, my dad, never got along with them either. They were too tough, cold. I get it now, after being around the block with those chucklehead army brats I served with. But they were on a new level. Disciplined, orderly. Frankly, a little terrifying."

"Then were was our third uncle, Lucifer," he continued. "He was my mother's brother. He was quieter. Liked watching everything. My mom, Rachel, had a complicated relationship with him. But when she died, he only stopped by on occasion, but we haven't seen him in years."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel gave her another smile. "It's a pretty good sob story. But Cas and I, we got through it."

"Are you staying here in Lawrence?"

Gabriel blinked at her. "Of course. My brother is here. There's just the matter of finding a job…"

Jess felt an idea forming in her mind. "Well, if you're interested, I'm looking for someone to start part-time… I have so much to do in regards to the wedding, then I'm working at Sam's firm and with the summer coming up…"

Gabriel cocked a brow at her. "Would I have to come in for an interview? Button down shirt, nice shoes, the whole nine?"

Jess laughed. "I think we can work it out. Of course, I'd have to confer with your brother and see if he wouldn't mind having you around here."

Gabriel chuckled. "Now that we don't live together, I don't think he'll mind. Besides, it's more of a strain on me, having to see his ugly mug every day."

Jess didn't miss the teasing tone. "I'm sure that's a heavy burden for you," she returned with a quirk of her lips.

Gabriel sighed heavily, dramatically. "I think I can pull through it," he said. "Especially if that means helping out such a pretty lady."

Jess shot him an amused look before plucking a business card from the counter and handing it to him. "Give me a call and we'll talk details." Then that amused look turned teasing. "Did any of Castiel's flower knowledge rub off on you?"

Gabriel gave her a mock offended look before turning to the displays. "Lilac, lavender. Yarrow, rose, tulip. And other there is some baby's breath and poppies," he listed off, pointing to each plant with ease. "Shall I go on?"

"No, I think I've seen enough. You'll do nicely."

Gabriel smirked. "Sister, don't I know it. I'll give you a call later this week." When he started heading for the door, he turned to give her a wink. " _Ciao._ "

"Bye, Gabe," Jess said on a laugh as she waved him off.

Ooo0ooO

One day later, Gabriel returned to his new apartment to see a small vase of flowers sitting on the window ledge. It was a small, intricate arrangement of pink roses, yellow acacia, and white ivy.

Bright and cheerful, and it came with a note, written in delicate, looping cursive.

 _To a new friendship with love, Jess._

Gabriel felt a smile tugging at his lips. Turning, he picked up the phone that sat on the kitchen counter and punched in a number.

"Heavenly Arrangements, this is Jess."

"So about that job…"

Ooo0ooO

And one week later, Gabe strolled into _Heavenly_ with his very own tag pinned to his shirt that indicated his name along with a small engraving of a clematis.

Castiel turned when he heard the bell ring.

"Hey, bro," Gabe said.

"Hello, Gabriel."

"So," the older Novak began, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "When do we start?"

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: I like the idea of Jess and Gabe being friends, because that can lead to some meddling…**

 **Pink roses, acacia, and ivy: friendship**

 **Clematis: Clever, trickery**

 **Please review!**


	5. Sympathy

Chapter Five: Sympathy 

The weeks that followed found Castiel working alongside Gabriel comfortably as Jess continued to split her time between the shop and planning for her wedding. The two brothers didn't mind working together, since they no longer shared a family home, which had been sold some time after Castiel's eighteenth birthday.

The house, however, still stood unoccupied, tucked away in the north edge of town. Castiel found himself driving by there from time to time, thinking about all the memories that had occurred under that red-tiled roof. After visiting the house, he would then make his way to the cemetery to tend to his parents and sister's gravestones.

One day when he was there, after he finished cleaning off his sister's gravestone, he decided to sit on the little stone bench a couple of yards away that sat under a large sycamore tree and in front of a small, glistening pond.

Castiel sat down and leaned forward, resting his upper arms along his thighs before clasping his hands together. He watched a small, green frog sit on a lily pad, blinking its golden eyes sleepily.

"I know it's been a while since I've spoken to you," he began softly. "But it seems that I have a lot on my mind and I was hoping that maybe you could help."

He drew in a deep breath, before looking up. The sky peered through the tree's branches and leaves and he could feel the sun's warmth on his face.

"I've been thinking of my family more than usual. Perhaps it's because of my brother's return or because of my dreams… But I need a sign from you, something to reassure me that my family is with you and that they're…happy." Castiel's eyes closed briefly. "Please."

The wind came in through the trees, blowing some leaves free, which landed at his feet. The frog hopped into the pond with a soft _plop_ and he could smell the flowers that were planted around the cemetery as well as the ones left at gravesites.

But after a few minutes, Castiel opened his eyes once more. He tried to shrug off the sadness that seemed to weigh his heart down when he didn't get the respond he was hoping for.

"Cas?"

Castiel blinked and turned slightly. "Dean," he said with surprise.

The older Winchester stood a few feet away with one hand behind his back. "I didn't mean to interrupt you…"

"No…no. I was just…thinking."

"May I?" Dean asked, gesturing to the spot on the bench next to Castiel.

Castiel immediately moved over. "Of course."

Dean sat down next to him, glancing at Castiel before looking at his feet. "I, uh, brought you something. I know about your family…and well, I know how much it hurts to lose someone so…"

He brought his hand out from behind his back.

Castiel's eyes widened only for a brief moment. Tied together by an all too familiar blue ribbon was a small bundle of scarlet geraniums and pale pink thrifts.

"Jess helped me choose the flowers," Dean confessed.

"They're beautiful," Castiel murmured.

Dean ducked his head again. "Do you, uh, like them?"

Castiel's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Very much. Thank you, Dean."

After a moment of silence, Castiel glanced at the other man. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," Dean admitted. "I was out for a drive, heading into town to see if you were at the shop. But I saw your car…"

Castiel nodded. "I've been coming here at least once a week for almost two months now," he told Dean. "I like to visit them and to sit here and think."

"Think about what?" Dean asked gently.

Castiel sighed. "I find myself wondering if they're happy." He glanced at Dean. "I believe in God and in heaven, but can believing in such a place guarantee their happiness?"

Dean leaned forward as well, his brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't they be happy?"

Castiel looked away with a conflicted expression. "I want to believe they are. I've had some dreams and they've created…doubt."

"They're just dreams, Cas."

"I know," Castiel said, running a hand through his hair. "But I wish I could know regardless."

"I understand," Dean said, reaching over to pat Castiel's back. "Being shipped out so much, you make friends. But the thing is, those friends- like you- are risking their lives every day and sometimes one or two don't come home."

"You've lost many friends," Castiel concluded.

Dean nodded. "More than I'd like to admit."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry for your loss. I can't even imagine…" Dean shook his head.

"How did you cope with losing those you cared about?"

This time, it was Dean who sighed. "Usually with a bottle of whiskey," he confessed. "And shoving it all down. Distracting myself."

"Distracting yourself?" Castiel repeated.

"With, uh, men and women."

"Oh," Castiel whispered. He wondered if he sounded embarrassed.

"But at the end of the day, I figured they went to a better place. I don't know if I believe in heaven or God or the pearly gates, but I wanna believe wherever they are now is better than here."

Castiel contemplated Dean's words. "And that was enough?"

Dean took a moment to respond. "No. What made it enough was knowing the other people I love and care about were here, safe."

Then Dean looked back at Castiel. "Well, I better head back. Rufus will be wondering where I'm at."

Castiel smiled softly. "Thank you for keeping me company, Dean. And for the flowers too."

Dean stood. He smiled down at Cas, his green eyes warm. "I'll see you around, Cas."

And when he walked away, Castiel watched him go. He blinked a few times. Dean was whistling and Castiel felt an odd, warm feeling expand in his chest. He recognized the song and found himself humming as well.

" _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better…_

 _Anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder…_ "

Ooo0ooO

The following day, Dean was working at the fire station, washing down one of the trucks when someone called out his name.

It was a skinny teen that Dean recognized. He smiled easily. "How's it going, Gary? How's your folks?"

"Good, good. You know, on me about college and 'the plan'," Gary replied, waving his hand a little while the other clenched a small bouquet of flowers. "Anyway, I just started part time at Jess' shop as a flower delivery boy."

"Good for you," Dean said, clapping a hand on Gary's thin shoulder. "Who's that for?"

"Uh, you," Gary said, thrusting the flowers at Dean. "There's a note."

Dean took the flowers, studying them. They were a bright yellow, cheerful kind of flower that grew in stalks. And the note said, " _Enjoy the agrimony. Perhaps we both need some more yellow in our lives. –Castiel_ "

"Yellow is happy," Dean said out loud.

"What?"

Realizing Gary was still there, Dean shook his head. "Thanks, Gary. Good luck with the plan and the job." He handed the kid a tip and waved him off.

Smiling to himself, he walked back inside the station to find something to put the flowers in.

Across town, Castiel was trying not to let his thoughts drift as he listened to two women fuss over what kind of roses they wanted.

"White roses are classic."

"No, but what about red roses! Those are just as classic."

"Honestly, Ruby, you just like them because they're _red_ …"

"Oh, sure, and you're not biased to the white ones because white _isn't_ your favorite color too."

The other woman, whose name was Lilith, sighed. "How about we compromise? A half a dozen of red, and a half a dozen of white?"

Ruby pouted.

Lilith rolled her eyes before drawing Ruby against her. She kissed her briefly on the lips. "Please?"

"Fine," Ruby huffed. "But you cheated."

"I never cheat," Lilith replied primly, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, blowing her own blonde hair from her eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

Castiel sighed inwardly, shifting slightly on his feet. "Would you want to look at our selection of vases?" he inquired politely.

When the two blondes went off to study the vases, Castiel allowed his mind to drift briefly. He wondered if Gary had gotten the flowers to Dean yet.

A slow smile crept over his face when he thought of the other man.

Suddenly, the door bell rang out and Castiel looked over. His smile widened when he saw Dean striding over to him. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas," Dean said with a smile as well. "I got your delivery. Cheerful."

"I thought so."

Dean leaned close to him, resting his arms on the counter. "But I realized I needed to ask you something."

"What's that?"

Dean grinned. "Would you, perhaps, like to add more yellow to your life and go grab a cup of coffee with me sometime?"

Castiel's heart leapt in his chest. "Yes," he said, hoping he didn't sound breathless. "I think I would."

"Great," Dean replied with a twinkle in his eye. He slid a card across the counter. "Here's my number. Call me."

"I will."

Dean gave Castiel a wink before leaning away from him. "See you around, Cas."

"Bye, Dean."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's Note: Pretty boys giving each other pretty flowers, what could be better? The first part of this chapter was inspired by the episode "The Man Who Would Be King". The song that was featured was "Hey Jude" by the Beatles.**

 **Sycamore: Curiosity**

 **Thrift: Sympathy**

 **Scarlet Geranium: Comforting**

 **Agrimony: Thankfulness**


	6. Simplicity

Chapter Six: Simplicity

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Castiel's brow flickered but he ignored the rhythmic tapping of his brother's fingertips against the wooden counter. He kept focusing on the arrangement in front of him, which was under their "Lover's Arrangements", and worked the stalks of purple mountain lilac into the ferns. Gabriel was credited with the idea of creating a small handbook with different pictures of the kind of arrangements they could provide that all had a different meaning overall based off what the flowers communicated.

"So are you gonna call him or what?" Gabriel finally asked, tossing the card across the counter so it slid against the vase Castiel was holding.

Castiel's blue eyes flickered down to the card, where Dean's number was written neatly on the bottom, below his information at the fire station. "He just gave it to me yesterday, Gabriel," he stated calmly.

"So why didn't you call him _yesterday?_ " Gabe pressed, lifting his brows pointedly.

"I'm in no rush," Castiel replied, moving just as slowly with the arrangement. When he was satisfied, he rubbed his fingers against his smock, since they were covered with sticky fern fur (sometimes called bear hair).

Gabriel huffed, rolling his eyes before looking back at the flowers. He narrowed his eyes then before turning and grabbing a small bundle of white, star-shaped flowers with a multitude of tiny antlers. "Top it with these," he suggested.

"Myrtle?" Castiel inquired.

"Trust me."

Castiel took the small flowers and arranged them delicately on top of the stalks, so they peered out from the soft purple flowers and deep green, unfurling fern leaves. He studied it for a moment before nodding.

Passing the vase to Gabriel, Castiel looked back down at the card while his brother placed the arrangement into one of their fridges, so the flowers stayed fresh until they were picked up later that day.

Had it only been yesterday that Dean had strode inside _Heavenly_ and had given Cas his number? For Castiel, it seemed like only moments ago, having been stuck with a floaty kind of feeling for the past twenty four hours.

"Call him," Gabriel all but hissed into Castiel's ear, making him jump.

Castiel merely glared before snatching the card and walking into the back room. He sat down at the desk that he and Jess shared and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Then he took a deep breath and pulled out his phone and dialed.

Dean answered with a distracted, "Hello?" There was loud music playing in the background.

"Hello, Dean. It's, um, Cas. Castiel."

Immediately Dean's tone changed, brightened. "Oh hey, Cas. Hang on a minute."

There was some shuffling and Castiel could make out the sound of Dean murmuring to someone else before the background grew quiet.

"I'm glad you called," Dean said. "Sorry about that, I was fixing one of the truck's engines. Problem with one of the cylinders."

"Oh… I see," Castiel said cautiously, not overly familiar with cars or mechanics.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering… I was wondering if perhaps you would like to get the cup of coffee this evening?"

"This evening?" Dean repeated.

Castiel's heart sank, anticipating rejection.

"Yeah, this evening..." Dean continued. "That sounds good. Do you have a place in mind?"

Castiel blinked rapidly before replying. "Um, well, Charlie Bradbury has opened up a café... I don't know if you remember her, she was only two grades behind you, and well, it's on the same street as the shop-,"

"Cas," Dean interjected gently, laughing. "Breathe."

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Castiel smiled a little, even though Dean couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I remember Charlie a little," Dean said, still chuckling. "She's dating Jo, right?"

"Yes, for about a year now," Castiel said. "Charlie opened the café with Kevin Tran, who was her college friend who moved here less than two years ago. He's younger than her though, I believe he was a school prodigy of sorts…"

"Leave it to Charlie to bond with another nerd," Dean joked.

Castiel laughed as well. "I'm sure Charlie would want to introduce you…"

"Okay. Say around eight?"

"Okay. I'll see you then, Dean."

"Bye, Cas."

When Castiel hung up, he jumped again when he saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. Gabriel slouched against the door, brow raised yet again.

"Eavesdropping is rude, Gabriel," Castiel muttered, refusing to meet his brother's shrewd hazel gaze.

"Sure, bro. So when's your date?"

"Eight o'clock. And it isn't a date, we're just grabbing coffee."

"Sure, bro," Gabriel repeated, now with a mischievous grin. "Five bucks says it turns into a date."

"Well, I don't wish to take your money but…" Castiel's brows tilted up when he looked up at his brother.

Gabriel scoffed, rolling his eyes, before leaving Castiel alone again.

Ooo0ooO

When Castiel went to take his lunch, Gabriel made a call himself.

"Jess? It's Gabe. You busy? No? Great. Come by the shop. No, bring him too. See you in a bit."

Grinning, Gabriel leaned against the counter, feeling pleased with himself.

When Jess walked through the door, the bell rang twice, since she was followed by Sam Winchester.

"Hey, Samsquatch," Gabriel said, using the nickname he had given the taller Winchester.

"Hey, Gabe," Sam replied.

"What's up? You got an evil look in your eye…" Jess said, trailing off as she gave him a suspicious look.

"Well, I have an idea, and I need your help to make it work."

So Jess and Sam both leaned close to listen to Gabriel, before both of them pulled back and exchanged a look. Jess's bright blue eyes gleamed excitedly.

"All right," Sam said on a slight, dramatic sigh. "I'll go… play my role."

Jess and Gabe wore matching grins when Sam left.

Ooo0ooO

Dean spent most of his day working on the truck that was making on odd clinking noise. He was covered in grease and sweat, and was willing to pay twenty bucks to anyone for an ice cold beer.

But he smiled when he saw Sam pulling up, wiping the grime off of his face with a dirty rag. "Hey, Sammy," he said when his brother strolled up.

"Hey, Dean. You busy?"

"No, I'm done now. I think I'll head home and heat something up, I'm starved."

"Oh, well, I'm done too, do you want to grab a bite at Ellen's?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not? Does Ash still work at the Roadhouse?"

"Ah, yep. Come on, I'll give you a ride."

When they drove over, Sam offered Dean a clean shirt. When Dean gave him a questioning look, Sam rolled his eyes. "Force of habit, you know, when you helped out at Bobby's and you came home covered in grease. Plus, dude, you smell."

Dean lifted an arm and took a whiff. Then he leaned back and snatched the gym bag that he knew Sam always kept in the back and rolled on some fresh deodorant. When Sam gave him a grumpy look, he smirked. "You _said_ I smell. Bitch."

"Jerk."

When they pulled up to the Roadhouse, Sam spotted Gabriel's car pulling away. The older Novak and younger Winchester shared a nod when their cars passed, before Sam made a point of looking at his watch and making a small, startled noise under his breath.

"What's up?" Dean asked, lifting a brow.

"I forgot… I have some files that need to be sent out today. Shit."

"You can't eat first?" Dean asked, absently rubbing his rumbling stomach.

"No, these are important," Sam said, before looking and smothering a smile. "Oh, look… Cas is here."

Dean's head snapped towards where Sam was looking.

Castiel was standing outside the Roadhouse, head tilted slightly as though confused.

"Look, Dean, I gotta motor," Sam pressed, giving him an innocent, wide-eyed look. "Why don't you, I dunno, go eat with Cas?"

"What?" Dean all but yelped. "I just got off work. I'm gross."

Sam leaned over, unlocking and opening the car door, before giving his brother a shove. "Just- just go."

Dean got out and closed the door, then froze. He turned around quickly and glared but Sam laughed, waved, and accelerated out of the parking lot before Dean could shout, "Hey!"

Turning back around, Dean gulped. "Uh, Cas?"

Castiel turned and blinked. "Oh! Hello, Dean. What are you doing here?"

"My brother just kind of…dumped me here," Dean said, pulling a face.

"Strange, so did my brother."

"Yeah, weird," Dean muttered, eyes narrowing. "Have you ever been here before?"

"Of course."

"Well, are you hungry?" Dean asked, gathering his courage. "Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Castiel smiled a little. "Yes, I'm hungry."

"Then shall we?"

Ooo0ooO

Dean and Castiel found themselves at the café Charlie and Kevin owned at eight, like they had planned, except their bellies were full from their unexpected dinner at the Roadhouse.

The small café, called _Charlie's_ , was owned by the vivacious red-head and managed by Kevin Tran, and both of them greeted Castiel warmly before he introduced them to Dean.

"I remember you!" Charlie exclaimed. "You fixed up my yellow bug senior year, right before you left."

"Right, right," Dean said, remembering the canary-yellow car that had coughed up more exhausted than a chain smoker.

The place was decorated with vintage posters, from _Star Wars_ to _Game of Thrones_ , and even had old thrown-back games set up in the back, like Pac-Man.

Dean and Castiel said near the window so they could watch the rest of the sunset. Dean ordered black coffee while Castiel had green tea, claiming that it had the same amount of caffeine as Dean's coffee, but it didn't run the risk of turning his teeth yellow later on in life. Dean had laughed at that.

And when they finished their drinks, they both waved at Charlie and Kevin.

Castiel gave Dean a curious look when he chuckled when they stepped out into the cool night air.

"I can see why Jo likes her," Dean explained.

"It does seem like everyone from Lawrence has a way of finding a way back to one another," Castiel commented, tucking his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat.

"Yeah…"

When Castiel glanced back at Dean, he saw that the green-eyed man was gazing at him intensely. Castiel nearly blushed and looked away.

They strolled down the street slowly, and Castiel paused in front of _Heavenly_ to adjust some of the flowers that were on display in front of the shop.

"Don't you worry that people with take them?" Dean wanted to know.

"We hope they do, if that brings them back," Castiel said. "However, I'm a co-owner, therefore I can do this…" He plucked three flowers from a small bucket and turned to hand them to Dean.

They were a soft pink color, with wide petals and a yellow center, and had a subtle and familiar fragrance that had Dean's brow furrowing when he sniffed them.

"Wild roses," Castiel said gently when he met Dean's gaze. "As a thank you for this evening, it was wonderful…"

But before he could draw in his next breath, since he was ready to spout off some random detail about the roses, Dean stepped in and wrapped his free hand around the back of Castiel's neck and pulled him close, before kissing him gently.

Dean pulled away and Castiel blinked, and neither were sure who leaned in first again, but soon they were kissing under the pale yellow streetlight and the illuminated lights that read _Heavenly Arrangements_.

Ooo0ooO

The next morning, Gabriel walked into the shop, humming. When he approached the counter, he saw that there was a small envelope tacked to the message board behind the register with his name on it.

Inside was a crisp five dollar bill and a note that read; _You win this round. –Castiel_

Gabriel grinned triumphantly and slipped the envelope into his back pocket. Then he turned and smiled widely at the willowy brunette that was standing by the amethyst flowers.

"Hello, gorgeous. How can I help you today?"

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural!**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, your kind words are highly appreciated! I'm glad you're enjoying this story, it's very much inspired by the book The Language of Flowers by Vanessa Diffenbaugh, which is where I'm getting most of my information about all the different flowers from! **

**Purple mountain lilac: First emotions of love**

 **Ferns: Sincerity**

 **Myrtle: Love (and marriage in Hebrew)**

 **Wild rose: Simplicity**

 **Amethyst: Admiration**

 **Please keep reviewing!**


	7. Bashful

Chapter Seven: Bashful

Castiel did not trust the way Jess and Gabe had been smirking at each other behind his back ever since he went on his first date with Dean. He already knew that both of them had a hand in it and had rolled his eyes good naturedly at their meddling. He supposed it was all in good fun.

Besides, what did he have to get mad at? Ever since that night, him and Dean had been consistently going out to dinner, meeting for lunch, going for a drink when Dean got off work late.

No, Castiel had nothing to complain about. Not when he had someone as gorgeous as Dean smiling at him from across the counter, like he was now.

"You're staring," Castiel commented matter-of-factly, even though he still avoided Dean's green gaze.

"Yeah," the other man said, almost sighing.

Castiel lifted a brow at him, giving him a look that was meant to be stern, but it only made Dean smile more. "Don't you have a job to get to?"

"Yeah," Dean repeated, still leaning towards Cas.

"So you should go to work, Dean."

"You're right," Dean said, nodding. "But, thing is, you forgot something."

Castiel's brows furrowed as he looked at the arrangement in front of him. "I do not understand. I have the primrose, which is lilac as requested, along with the red carnations, although the colors don't match well if you ask me, but I did as they asked…"

Dean eyed the soft, creamy purple colored flowers that had bursts of red sprouting out from their stalks, which were the carnations making a bold statement within the softer colors of the other flowers.

Then he turned his gaze back towards Cas. "You _forgot_ ," he emphasized, "to kiss me goodbye."

Dean watched as Castiel blinked in the slow way that he did before blushing slightly. He grinned widely.

"Oh," Castiel managed. "I see. I should fix that."

"Yeah," Dean said again, his green eyes gleaming mischievously.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean, knowing he had fallen right into the trap, but still leaned across the counter to brush his lips over Dean's softly.

"Get a _room_ ," Gabe called out from the back, which was quickly followed by Jess snickering.

Castiel met Dean's bright gaze. "Have a good day at work," he whispered, ignoring the other two.

Dean reached out to straighten the blue striped tie Castiel had on under his smock before giving him a wink. "I will now."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas."

Ooo0ooO

When Jess walked out to the front, Castiel was helping a customer choose some flowers for her granddaughter. When he was finished, he gave her and his brother a stern look, which worked this time.

"You two do not act like your age," he stated, fixing some crooked lavender stalks in their vase.

"Aw, c'mon Cassie," Gabe sighed loudly, rolling his hazel eyes. "We're just teasing you."

"And your boyfriend," Jess blurted out before clapping a hand over her mouth and giggling.

Castiel sighed. "Yes, you two are very funny," he said dryly.

Gabe corrected him. "We're _hilarious_."

Castiel sighed, shaking his head a little. "I'm going to check the online orders," he said to Jess before moving to hang up his smock and heading to the office.

"My brother needs to learn to take a joke," Gabriel said gloomily.

Jess smiled. "Like you don't joke around enough for the both of you."

"That's not the _point_ ," Gabe said, waving away that comment. "He needs to loosen up or something."

"He just likes keeping things private," Jess said with a slight shrug.

Gabriel huffed, still looking miffed. He pursed his lips, obviously deep in thought.

Jess shook her head, smiling still.

The front door opened again and her smile widened. "Hi, Mrs. Winchester."

Mary Winchester smiled softly. "Jess, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mary? Mrs. Winchester sounds so old."

Jess flushed. "Oh, I know, I'm sorry, Mrs.- Mary."

Mary's soft green eyes sparkled. "I just wanted to stop by to see how things were going," she said, looking around. "I'm still so impressed by everything you and Castiel have done."

Gabriel cleared his throat and Mary's gaze turned curious. "Oh, hello, Gabriel," she said, giving him a polite smile in turn.

"Hey, Mary. Looking to spruce up your garden?" Gabriel asked, having talked to Mary before about the small garden she had in her backyard.

"No, not today. I wanted to send my mother some flowers for her birthday. You said you do deliveries, yes?" Mary looked between Gabriel and Jess.

"Absolutely!" Jess said right as Gabriel mentioned, "Within a twenty mile radius."

Mary nodded. "My parents still live in their old farmhouse at the edge of town, about five or six miles away," she said.

"Oh, I know which house you're talking about," Gabriel said, grinning. "Out by the orchards. I used to bring my, ah, girlfriends out there."

Mary's expression turned into one of amusement. "Yes, you and every other person in Lawrence," she chuckled.

Gabriel gave her an innocent grin.

Jess folded her hands in front of her. "What kind of flowers does your mom like?"

"Well, let's see…"

Ooo0ooO

Later that day, Dean returned to _Heavenly_ to find Castiel waiting for him outside the shop. He smiled when he saw how Castiel was gazing up at the sky with a contemplative look on his face while his hands were in the pockets of his trenchcoat.

"Hey, Cas."

Castiel gave him a small smile. "Hello, Dean."

This time, it was Dean who leaned over and kissed Castiel, more firmly, with his hands gently brushing either side of Castiel's face.

"Are you hungry?" Castiel asked, reaching over to take Dean's hand as they started walking down the street.

"I could eat. Do you want to go to the Roadhouse?"

"Sure."

And when they walked inside, they found their friends and family there, gathered together at one end of the restaurant. Sam and Jess were sitting together, opposite of Charlie and Jo, while Gabriel was talking to Kevin with a rather excited look at his face.

"Cas! Dean!" Jo called out when she spotted them, waving them over.

Ash appeared from the back, carrying a round of beer. Dean signaled for him to bring two more before they joined the others.

"How's it goin', Jo?" Dean asked, leaning down to kiss her cheek, as well as Charlie's and Jess's. He tried messing up Sam's hair and had to dodge a punch, before clapping a hand on Gabe and Kevin's shoulders, giving them all a grin.

Jo shrugged. She reached over and tugged her girlfriend's short, dark red hair. "We just all ended up here," she said, leaning back casually.

Castiel sat down next to Jess. "Hello," he said to the general group, rather than naming them off.

When Ash brought Dean and Castiel their beer, he dragged a chair up to their table before putting his feet up on the edge, eyeing the couple. "So are you guys, like, an item now?" he asked, pointing to Dean and Cas with his pointer finger and pinky. When Castiel nodded, he turned his hand. "Rock on."

"Aww," Charlie gushed, smiling broadly. "Cute!"

Dean rolled his eyes, giving them a dramatic grimace.

"I assure you, Charlie, Dean's behavior very much earns that sentiment," Castiel told her conspiringly, leaning in close for effect.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean muttered into his beer.

Everyone laughed.

"Poor Dean," Sam teased.

"Shut up, Sammy."

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

" _Boys_ ," Jo and Jess sighed in unison.

"That's creepy," Kevin said, giving them both an odd look.

"You're telling me," Charlie said to her friend. "Try hanging out with them more. It's like they got some telepathy thing going on."

Now Jo and Jess were grinning at each other.

"See!" Charlie exclaimed, throwing out her hand for emphasis.

The conversation then turned when Charlie asked Jess and Sam about their wedding.

"Is it going to be big or small? Oh, or is it going to be themed?"

"Not everyone wants a Harry Potter wedding like you, Charlie," Kevin said, sipping his soda, since he was the only one at the table who was too young to drink.

"Hey, I stand by my choices!" Charlie declared. "Who doesn't want to be Hermione in her Yule Ball gown for their wedding?"

"Normal people?" Dean suggested, earning a smack over the head.

"Don't make fun of me, Winchester, I know you're a huge Game of Thrones geek!"

"Yeah, because Game of Thrones is _awesome_."

"So is Harry Potter!"

"This is going to go on for a while," Jess commented, wincing as Dean and Charlie turned to face off, while Kevin watched with wide eyes and Gabe goaded them on.

"How are the plans going?" Castiel asked politely, despite the bickering at the other end of the table.

"Good," Jess said, smiling at Sam. He played with the ends of her hair absently. "I think it will end up being more on the small side."

"Fine, whatever, Dumbledork!" Dean exclaimed, throwing up his hands, signaling the end of the argument.

Castiel and Jess both rolled their eyes.

Ooo0ooO

After a few hours of drinking, eating, and lively conversation, everyone started leaving slowly, leaving Castiel and Dean at the bar by themselves with Ellen and Ash cleaning up around them. Jo had gone home with Charlie.

"I think a small wedding suits them," Castiel told Dean, in regards to Jess and Sam.

"Yeah, I never pictured Sammy having a large frou-frou wedding anyway."

"I don't believe Sam would ever do anything that could be called frou-frou."

Dean chuckled, finishing off his bourbon. "True. So what about you?" he asked, glancing over at Cas.

"What about me?"

"Do you ever think about things like that? A wedding?"

Castiel glanced down at his hands. "No," he confessed in a low voice.

"Not the marrying type?"

"No," Castiel repeated. "I just… I never… I never thought it was in the cards for me, so to speak."

Then his blue eyes met Dean's, full of some unspoken emotion.

Dean stared back before losing his nerve and looking away first. He cleared his throat. "We should, uh, go."

Castiel nodded, standing to follow Dean out of the Roadhouse, after saying goodbye to Ellen and Ash.

They headed back down the street, holding hands again. They ended up at the small park where Castiel liked eating his lunch during breaks and they sat at one of the benches, looking up at the night sky.

"Moon's almost full," Dean said after a full minute of silence.

Castiel nodded again. His eyes squinted slightly as he studied the constellations. Without really thinking, he began talking about them, telling Dean the stories behind them. He pointed to the lyre constellation that represented Orpheus and his musical lyre, as well as others.

Dean listened quietly as Castiel explained to him the way of the stars. Of course, he wasn't watching the stars now, he was too enamored by the sight of Castiel, and how the stars looked in the reflection of his blue eyes.

Dean smiled when Castiel's eyes kept squinting, as though searching for another cluster of stars to talk about. He didn't mind. He could listen to Castiel talk all night.

"Of course, some stars are easier to see at dawn, like Venus," Castiel was saying. "But some are always visible, like Sirius, since it's the second brightest star in the sky. Sailors used it to navigate the ocean."

Then Castiel blinked, as though now realizing how long he had been talking. "I'm rambling," he stated, now purposely avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Cas?" That got Castiel to look at him. "You don't have to do that."

"What?"

"Be embarrassed when you tell me things, or when I'm looking at you."

" _Staring_ at me," Castiel corrected. Then he clasped his hands together. "I know. I'm still…getting used to it."

Dean reached out to pull Castiel's hands apart to replace one with his own, linking their fingers together. "I like you, Cas. I like you a lot. I don't mind if you talk to me about constellations. Hell, you could talk to me about the grass growing and I'd still listen."

"Oh," Castiel whispered, squeezing Dean's hand.

Dean leaned over and pressed his lips to Castiel's cheek, feeling it heat as Castiel flushed.

Castiel then turned to look at Dean before Dean leaned over to kiss him on the lips this time, making Castiel sighed softly. Dean's lips were warm and insistent, but soon Castiel found himself gripping Dean's shoulders tightly as their tongues slid together, causing both of them to moan.

Pulling apart, both men were breathless, while Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's. His grip on Dean's shoulders hadn't loosened yet.

"It's late," he breathed against Dean's mouth, still trembling slightly.

"Yeah. I'll walk you home."

Ooo0ooO

The following afternoon, Dean smiled when he saw Gary approaching him while he worked at the station, this time fixing a tire on one of the trucks. In the teen's hands was a vividly colored arrangement.

Nestled in the orange rose petals was a small note- _"Those sweet lips. My, oh my, I could kiss those lips all night long… Good things come to those who wait._ "

Dean's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled.

"Hey, Rufus! I'm going on lunch!"

By a stroke of luck, Dean managed to work it out to where Jess arranged for flowers to be delivered to Castiel's without the other man finding out, since he had been on his own lunch break when Dean had arrived to _Heavenly_.

So when Castiel got off work, he returned to his place only to find a small pot of flowers waiting for him at his front door. He stooped and picked up the clay vase, which was painted a deep blue that faded into a dark green.

The purple and white flowers grabbed his attention, with their splattered petals, like pastel-colored paint had been flicked over the white petals. The curled petals looked thicker than they actually were and were clove-scented.

" _I could make you satisfied in everything you do/ All your secret wishes could right now be coming true/ And be forever with my poison arms around you…_ "

Castiel nearly shivered as he pushed open the door before closing it with his foot, not taking his eyes off the note that had been left with the flowers.

Then he turned the arrangement and paused, noting the soft pink, multi-petaled flowers nestled amongst the gillyflowers on the other side.

And there was also another note that read- _Remember what I said before._

" _You don't have to do that… be embarrassed when you tell me things, or when I'm looking at you_."

"Oh," Castiel said to the empty room, a smile tugging at his lips while his cheeks turned as pink as the peonies.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's Note: The note from Castiel is a quote from _The Intern_ by Jess C. Scott. The lyrics are from the song Angeles by Elliot Smith. Go listen to Jensen Ackles's cover of it! **

**Please review!**

 **Lilac Primrose: Confidence**

 **Red Carnation: Yes**

 **Orange Rose: Passion**

 **Gillyflower: The bonds of affection**

 **Peony: Bashful**


	8. Enchantment

Chapter Eight: Enchantment

A few days later, Castiel had the day off and spent his morning with a book over a cup of coffee at _Charlie's_. Music played softly in the background.

" _I want you to want me_

 _I need you to need me_

 _I'd love you to love me…_ "

His blue eyes danced over the page, not noticing how the café's door opened and closed and the seat across of him became occupied.

When his gaze shifted, Castiel jolted in his seat.

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You were in the zone."

Castiel blew out a breath before marking his page and setting his book aside. "Hello, Dean."

Dean looked down at the book. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. " _Game of Thrones_?"

Castiel shrugged, picking up his coffee mug. "You seemed so interested in it, so I thought I'd see what the fuss was about."

Dean grinned. "I like the _show_ , Cas," he explained.

Castiel's brow furrowed. "Why would you enjoy watching something that condones so much violence?"

"Because it's awesome."

"You have a strange definition of that word, Dean."

Dean shrugged, flipping open the book. "So this is how you're going to spend your day off?"

Castiel's brow now arched. "Yes."

"What if I had a better offer for you?"

"Better than George R.R. Martin?" Castiel inquired, giving Dean a wry look.

Dean's eyes crinkled when he smiled widely. "Oh yeah."

Ooo0ooO

An hour later, Castiel and Dean were sitting on the hood of the Impala, which was parked off in the local fields, drinking bottles of cola and talking.

The long rows of lavender were beside the fields full of wheat. The soft colored flowers gave off a subtle, calming scent that drifted lazily along the warm breeze.

Castiel tilted his head back and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his face. "Where does Rufus believe you are now?" he asked curiously.

"At home, sick."

Castiel cracked an eye open. "You know, lying is a sin, Dean."

Dean gave him a teasing look. "Are you going to tell on me, Cas?"

"Perhaps I should."

"Aw, c'mon, don't be a snitch."

Castiel's lips curved. "Well…this is nice. Perhaps I can make this _one_ exception."

Dean grabbed Castiel's shirt and pulled him close. "God, you're cute," he murmured before kissing Castiel firmly.

Castiel's cheeks were burning when he pulled back. "Cute," he repeated dryly.

"Yeah. Adorable."

"Hmph."

Dean chuckled. "What, you don't like being called cute?"

Castiel merely gave Dean a look.

"All right," Dean sighed, moving closer again. "What about sexy?"

"I don't believe that word fits either," Castiel muttered, looking away from Dean's gaze.

"I think it does."

"That's a matter of opinion."

"Keep talking like that, I'll keep saying it."

Castiel took a long sip of soda, ignoring him.

"All right, all right," Dean conceded. "No more flattery."

Castiel looked over at Dean.

The other man lounged across the hood of his car, propped up on an elbow. His dark blonde hair was messy from running his fingers through it, and his freckles stood out of his sunburnt nose.

Castiel's heart lurched in his chest.

"You're beautiful," he blurted out, blushing as soon as the words left his mouth.

Dean's green eyes lifted to meet his. He smiled again, but this one was warm, if not a little shy. "Now who's the flatterer?"

Castiel ducked his head, but took Dean's hand when the other man reached for his.

"Now tell me what you think about Game of Thrones," Dean requested.

So Castiel did.

Ooo0ooO

When the sun began to set, Dean and Cas decided to walk along the lavender and wheat fields, holding hands.

A red-breasted robin landed on a tall stalk a few feet away from Castiel, who stopped to gaze at the bird. It emitted a fierce cry before flying off, making him smile.

Dean watched him.

Castiel's blue eyes were squinting slightly against the setting sun, and his shirt was wrinkled from sitting on the Impala for so long. His jaw was lined with stubble that hadn't been shaved away for at least a week, and his hands were soft yet scarred from working with thorned flowers and sharp shears.

Dean's heart beat a little faster.

So he squeezed the other man's hand a little tighter and smiled when Castiel met his gaze. Then he stopped walking and cupped Castiel's face and kissed him deeply, surrounded by the tall stalks of lavender that swayed softly in the breeze like a purple ocean.

Castiel's eyes were unfocused when he pulled away. His hands held onto Dean's jacket until he caught his breath.

Dean's gaze never left his.

And Castiel wondered if he had ever noticed the specks of amber in Dean's eyes before, before he leaned back up slightly to kiss him again.

"Come on," Dean said when they pulled apart. He took Castiel's hand and pulled him back towards the Impala.

They ate a late lunch on top of a faded blanket in front of the Impala, which consisted of sandwiches and chips.

Castiel asked Dean questions about serving in the army, while Dean asked Castiel questions about his college career and his major.

"Why did you join?" Castiel wanted to know.

"Because my dad did. I didn't want to, not at first. But I did, then it's not so easy getting out once you're in…"

"How'd you get out?"

Dean didn't say anything at first, instead he lifted the edge of his shirt, revealing a trio of scars. "Bullet and pieces of shrapnel from a grenade," he explained when Castiel's eyes widened. "Got out with honors."

Castiel wanted to reach out, to touch those silvery-pink scars that cut into Dean's ribcage. But he closed his free hand into a fist to curb the temptation. "Are you glad to be home?"

Dean looked up with confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I only mean, do you miss your friends?"

Dean considered that. "Some days I do. Most days I don't. My time in the army wasn't a happy time. It was dark and hard and you lived every day not knowing if you'd live to see the next."

Castiel reached out this time, resting his hand over Dean's.

Dean turned his hand so they could link fingers. "But now I'm back and that's all that matters. Besides, I have more happy memories from the past few weeks than I do from the past few years."

Castiel smiled, pleased.

After some time, they packed up and headed back into town.

Ooo0ooO

The Roadhouse was busy when Dean and Cas walked inside. Ash gave them a wave while Ellen cleared a spot at the bar for them.

"How are you boys doing tonight?" she asked, smiling with her warm, dark eyes.

"Good, Ellen," Dean answered. "How's Uncle Bobby?"

"Grumpy that you ain't workin' for him anymore," Ellen said dryly. "But he'll get over himself. You guys want something to eat?"

Dean and Cas ended up splitting a basket of fries, since they were still full from their lunch and soda.

Music played loudly over the even louder conversations and the sound of darts hitting boards and eight balls cracking against pool tables.

" _No I can't slow down  
I can't hold back  
Though you know I wish I could  
No there ain't no rest for the wicked  
Until we close our eyes for good_…"

Dean and Castiel didn't linger for long, only for a drink, before saying good night to Ellen and Ash.

Dean walked Castiel back to his apartment like he usually did, and when they came to his door they stopped to look at each other.

"See you tomorrow?" Dean wanted to know.

"Of course," Castiel said reassuringly, before kissing Dean.

But before Dean could walk away, Castiel called out his name.

"I have something for you," Cas said before darting inside his apartment, leaving the door ajar.

When he reappeared, his was holding a small vase with four budding roses.

Dean's eyes widened. "They're…purple," he said with surprise.

The little buds were a rich, vibrant royal purple color, with deep green stems and leaves. The vase was clear, so the tender roots were visible through the soil.

"Yes," Castiel said. "Roses come in many colors."

"They're beautiful, Cas. Thank you." Then Dean smiled. "What do they mean?"

Castiel's eyes twinkled. "That's for you to figure out."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter was inspired by the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. It also featured the songs I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick and Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant.**

 **Lavender: Serenity, grace, calmness, or in some cases, distrust**

 **Purple roses: Enchantment**


	9. You Occupy My Thoughts

Chapter Nine: You Occupy My Thoughts

The next few months went by slowly. Dean and Castiel spent most of their time either at work or together, finding new things to do while also finding time to do things with their friends and family.

After Castiel had given him the purple roses, Dean had turned to Jess to tell him what they meant.

Jess's eyes had lit up at the sight of the flowers and had spent five minutes cooing over them before turning to Dean.

"They mean enchantment," she explained.

Dean had spent the rest of the day with a stupid smile on his face.

Fall came to Lawrence with golden leaves and cool winds and the bright, warm scent of apples and cinnamon. Plans for Thanksgiving were made and even some preparations for Christmas were made.

 _Heavenly Arrangements_ was flooded with orders and people every day, all wanting to brighten up their homes for the holidays. Gabriel became a full time employee in order to help with the work that needed to be done and Jess also hired Nora and Tommy, who were friends of Gary's, to help him with the deliveries.

Castiel was worried for his business partner- who had been more quiet and reserved than usual. Castiel had noticed this change in her about a month and a half ago when she had announced that the wedding was being put on hold and didn't say anything else about it. He had chosen not to push the subject.

When he expressed his worry to Dean, he found he wasn't the only one who felt concerned. Dean had explained that Sam was acting different, spending even more time at the office and at their parent's rather than at the small house that he and Jess owned near the shop.

They both agreed that it wasn't their place to ask, but rather they would wait until Jess and Sam were ready to talk about it.

Even today, Castiel found himself watching Jess with an anxious expression on his face. She was talking to Nora and Gary about the deliveries they had to make today, which was slightly more than usual due to Tommy being sick with the stomach flu.

She was smiling and laughing at Gary's pinched expression about having to deliver flowers to the local senior center, since he was complaining about how the older women would pinch his cheeks and coo over him.

Nora rolled her eyes at her friend. "Get over it, Gary."

"Easy for you to say, you get to deliver flowers to the police and fire station," Gary shot back.

Castiel kept wiping down the counter, spraying it with lemon scented Lysol cleaner.

When the two teenagers finally left, Jess turned on a sigh and leaned against the counter, rubbing her temples.

Castiel handed her a cold bottle of water.

"Thanks," she muttered, untwisting the cap and taking a long sip.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Jess shook her head slowly. "Tired," she admitted.

"Go take your lunch," Cas insisted. "Or maybe the rest of the day. Gabriel and I can handle everything."

"No…no," she protested.

Castiel reached out and covered her hand with his. "Jess."

She looked over at him with dark circles under her blue eyes. "I'm fine."

"I find that when people use that word, it often means they are _not_ fine," Castiel stated, lifting his brows slightly.

"Cas…"

Castiel's hand tightened around hers. "Go get some rest, Jess," he instructed firmly.

Her gaze lowered and her chin wobbled for a brief moment before she nodded.

Castiel watched as she walked out of the shop and how the bell that rang over the door seemed to trill a sadder note as Jess stepped out onto the street.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother move to his side as they watched Jess walk down the street in the direction of her house.

"She'll be all right," Gabriel decided. "She's one tough cookie."

"How can you be sure?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Because I can."

Castiel sighed. "I wish I could have that kind of confidence."

His brother grinned and clapped a hand against his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get back to work."

Ooo0ooO

Dean was in the middle of a poker game with his fellow firefighters when they go the call that they were needed.

"Let's go, fellas!" Dean shouted before climbing into the first truck.

The firetruck tore down the road with Dean at the wheel, with Rufus in the passenger seat and in the back was Garth, the newest guy to join the team.

Dean's heart began to pound as they were given directions on where to go through the transmitter, and his knuckles turned white as they gripped the steering wheel tightly.

When they reached their destination, Dean barely had time to put the truck in park before he leapt from it, staring at the fire that was steadily growing.

The sign on the building was slowly melting away, leaving a burned image on the metal that still read _Winchester & Winchester_.

" _Sammy!_ " Dean yelled, as he yanked on his florescent yellow jacket and helmet. He strapped his mask on and without thinking, leapt through the opened door and into the inferno.

He thought he heard Rufus cursing his name but he didn't care.

He kept yelling his brother's name, tearing down the burning halls.

Then he heard it- the muffled sounds of someone calling back.

"Dean! _Dean!_ "

"Sam!" Dean shouted, slamming his shoulder against the door where the voice was coming from. It was the door leading into the conference room, and the wood had swelled due to the heat.

Dean gripped his small axe. "Sammy, stand back! I'm coming in!"

Then he began hacking away at the door like his life depended on it, throwing everything he had into every swing. When a large chunk of door fell through, he caught a glimpse of his brother, who was pinned down to the floor by a heavy piece of plaster that had fallen down from the ceiling.

Sam coughed and wheezed, looking up again and meeting his brother's gaze. "Dean!" he rasped.

"Sam!"

Dean furiously cut through the wood before throwing himself against the shattered door, breaking through it. He stumbled and threw himself down onto his knees.

Ripping off his oxygen mask, he pressed it to Sam's mouth. "Breathe, Sammy," he ordered.

Sam's face was covered in soot and plaster, his eyes red from the smoke. He winched as he breathed in.

Dean then crouched and began to push and shove at the chunk of ceiling until he managed to drag his brother out from underneath it. He pulled Sam to his feet and put his brother's arm over his shoulder to support him as they stumbled their way out of that room.

"Someone help!" Dean yelled hoarsely, making sure the mask was still pressed to his brother's nose and mouth.

"Dean!"

Dean peered through the smoke and saw the slim figure of Garth running towards him and Sam. Then another appeared, and Dean recognized the figure as Cole, another firefighter.

Cole sprinted forward and helped Dean with supporting Sam.

"Is there anyone else?" Dean shouted.

"No, everyone else got out. Let's move!"

Garth pressed his own mask to Dean's face as they made their way out of the smoking building and into the blinding afternoon light.

Ooo0ooO

Castiel's fingers tapped in rhythm with Dean's heartbeat as it rippled across the monitor.

When he had gotten the call at work, Castiel didn't remember much about how he got to the hospital, only that when he did, Jess was already there in the room with the two brothers, weeping quietly.

Sam had suffered from first degree burns and a few shattered ribs from the ceiling collapsing in, along with some major bruising and scratches.

Dean had dislocated his shoulder when he had busted through the door, and both brothers had suffered from smoke inhalation.

Jess sat with Sam's hand in her own and sat there with tears streaming down her face.

Castiel sat in the same position with Dean, while his free hand counted the beats of Dean's pulse. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer.

 _Please. Let him wake up. Let them both wake up. Please._

Suddenly, Dean woke with a start, coughing and gagging on his tubes. His green eyes rolled around in his head.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed, grabbing both of Dean's hands in his own. "Dean, it's all right!"

When Cas let his hands go, Dean fumbled to take off the tubes and coughed a little more before breathing in raggedly. "Cas," he rasped. "Sam."

"He's here," Castiel said gently. "He's safe."

Dean's gaze followed Cas's, to where his brother lied in the bed next to him. He visibly relaxed, slumping against the pillows before rubbing a hand over his eyes and pinching his nose.

Castiel sighed with relief too, retaking one of Dean's hands before pressing it to his lips. "I was so worried," he whispered.

"Hey," Dean said softly, running his hand through Castiel's hair. "I'm okay."

Castiel exhaled deeply, turning his cheek into Dean's palm and closing his eyes briefly.

A few hours later, Sam woke up in a similar fashion to Dean.

Sam then looked at his brother. "Dean."

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said with a smile. "You look like shit."

Sam blew out a laugh. "Yeah, you don't look any better, jerk."

"Bitch."

After the banter, the doctor came in and checked on both of the brothers. Dean was cleared to go home under instruction to take it easy for at least a week, while Sam was told he would have to stay a few days until his ribs began to mend themselves and the burns healed a bit.

Castiel drove Dean home while Jess opted to stay longer at the hospital with Sam. He helped Dean into his apartment.

"Do you want something to eat?" Castiel asked as Dean rested on his worn down couch.

"I could eat, like, ten cheeseburgers."

Castiel smiled as he opened Dean's fridge before reaching in to pull out two containers. "How about some leftover Chinese instead?"

Dean smiled.

They both ended up eating the leftovers on the couch, their legs folded up as they faced each other, talking and laughing.

Dean reached out to wipe at the corner of Castiel's lips and they stared at each other heatedly before Dean slowly withdrew his hand.

"I have something for you," Dean said before unfolding his legs and rising.

Castiel watched as Dean walked into the other room and returned with his hands behind his back. Castiel squinted at him. "What is it?"

Dean just smiled before revealing what was hidden. It was a small pot, filled with dark soil and a small pair of flowers with stems that were intertwined. Their petals were a dark indigo, nearly black, that faded into a bright purple at the edges. They had a small, bright yellow centers.

"Pansies?" Castiel asked with a slow smile spreading across his face.

"I've been thinking about those roses you gave me," Dean explained. "I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. And most of them are, well, about you."

Castiel blinked before reaching out to take the flowers from Dean. "Thank you, Dean. I… I've been thinking a lot about you too."

Dean's eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled widely. He sat down next to Cas before reaching out for Castiel's hand. His thumb brushed over Castiel's knuckles.

"What do you want to do now?" Dean asked.

Castiel eyed Dean's expression, which was both hungry and playful. Then he smirked. " _Game of Thrones_?"

Dean burst out laughing.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Purple pansy: You occupy my thoughts**


	10. Consumed by Love

Chapter Ten: Consumed by Love

By the time Thanksgiving was around the corner, both Winchester brothers had made a full recovery from their injuries from the fire. Sam was going to carry an extra scar or two, and Dean's shoulder would become sorer more often, but they counted their blessings on the fact that they were still alive.

Castiel focused his energy on taking care of the shop and Jess. With Dean on the mend, that opened up some more free time to spend with his best friend, who, he discovered, missed him as much as he had missed her. Despite all the time they had worked together, it had been a good long while since they had spent time together like they used to.

So on a cool autumn Sunday, Jess and Castiel went for a long walk along the jogging paths that cut through the park and the scant woods. They were both bundled in jackets and scarves, cheeks pink from the brisk breeze.

Jess's arm was linked through Castiel's as they walked side by side slowly, each lost in their own thoughts, until Jess broke the silence.

"I don't think Sam wants kids," she said out loud, even though it seemed like she wasn't speaking directly to Castiel.

So he patiently waited for her to continue.

"I mean, I knew he was on the fence about it, but when I brought it up again…" Jess's blue eyes grew sad. "He made it sound like that isn't an option for him."

"Did he explicitly state such?" Castiel inquired gently.

Jess shrugged. "He said he didn't understand why I was thinking of this now, before we were even married, but…"

The way she trailed off made Castiel pause, his hand tightening around Jess's. "Jess, are you…?"

She laughed but there was a bitter edge to it. "No. No…"

They kept on walking.

"Is it stupid of me to get so upset about this?" Jess asked, looking at Castiel.

Castiel frowned slightly and shook his head. "I don't believe it's stupid at all. It's something everyone thinks about at least once in their life."

Jess smiled a little. "Have you?"

"Of course."

"And Dean…?"

Castiel's cheeks were pinker now and it wasn't from the cold. "We…haven't discussed that."

Jess sighed and rested her head on Castiel's shoulder. "I think you would be a great father, Castiel."

"As good a father as you would be a mother," he told her, kissing her hair. "As for Sam…"

"Narrow minded jerk," Jess muttered.

Castiel smiled, because he could hear her pout in her tone. "No, I believe he is merely…cautious."

Jess pulled back to look at her friend. "Cautious?"

"The decision to have children isn't one that should be taken lightly."

Jess looked away, her brow furrowed. "Bu if two people love each other…"

"That doesn't always mean that makes it the right choice."

Now that brow arched and she smiled teasingly. "When did you become an expert?"

"I just want you to be happy, Jess, with whatever you and Sam choose to do," he said softly.

Jess's expression gentled. "I know. Thank you, Cas."

And they kept on walking, slowly making their way down the leaf-trodden path.

Ooo0ooO

At _Charlie's_ , Dean and Sam sat across from Charlie and Jo, each of them with a different kind of coffee drink in front of them.

"Why wouldn't you want kids?" Jo demanded, lifting a challenging brow.

"It's not that- it's just, well… I mean…"

"Lay off, Jo," Dean said firmly, coming to his brother's defense, noticing how the taller man kept fiddling with his cup.

"I'm just _saying_ …"

Charlie reached over and covered Jo's hand in her own. Her greenish gaze turned to Sam. "You love Jess, right?"

"Of course."

"You want to marry her."

"Yes."

Jo threw up her free hand in a silent exclamation. "Then why not start there? Kids… they can always come later, when you're ready- _both_ of you."

Dean lifted a brow at the simplicity of Charlie's statement. "I agree with Red," he told his brother.

Sam exhaled deeply. "But I never saw myself as a father…"

"Then get a dog," Jo stated, her voice a little flat.

Something flickered across Sam's face akin to a smile.

Dean clapped a hand against Sam's shoulder. "Either way, you get Jess, 'til Death do you part, right?"

"Right…"

"So…?" Jo and Charlie said in unison, both doing the _and?_ motion with their hands.

Sam stood up. "I need…something."

Dean blinked as his brother walked out of the café quickly. "Something. Right. That's just… vague."

Jo cracked a smile.

Charlie sighed, putting her chin in her hand. "Maybe he'll get her some chocolate to say sorry."

"He's such a moron," Jo said, rolling her eyes, even though her tone was now warm with affection.

Charlie's green eyes flashed to Dean's. "And what about _you?_ "

Dean choked on his coffee. "M-me?"

"You and Cas…couple o' munchkins…" Charlie smiled broadly while her girlfriend waggled her eyebrows.

"Whoa, gals, look… Cas and I… we're just…."

Jo huffed, rolling her dark eyes again. "Morons. Both of you!"

Dean glared. "All I'm saying is, Cas and I, we're good where we're at right now."

Ooo0ooO

Castiel and Jess were walking back into town when they spotted a figure running in their direction. And by the height, it could only be one person…

"Sam?" Jess called out in surprise, freezing in her tracks.

Castiel stayed by her side, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Sam all but stumbled to a stop in front of them. "Jess. I gotta- there's something…" He looked over at Cas briefly.

Castiel's eyes narrowed slightly before giving the younger Winchester a slight nod and walking off a couple of paces.

Sam turned back to Jess. He took her hand, the left one, in his right and looked earnestly into her eyes. "I… Jess, I know we see differently about…some things…but you gotta know, I love you. I've loved you since Stanford and I'll probably love you even when I'm dead and gone. You know that right? And if you want kids… we can talk about that more. But right now I just want you."

Then he pulled out a bundle of small, cup shaped flowers with pale petals with a dash of violet in the center.

 _Rose of Sharon_ , Castiel mused. _A very excellent choice._

"Jess, I might be a moron, but I'm a moron who's so crazy in love with you. Will you marry me?"

Jess smiled through her glimmering, tear-filled eyes. "I've already said yes to that, so you're stuck with me, Winchester."

Sam smiled, pulling her close. "For better or for worse."

And when they kissed, Castiel nodded again.

Then he felt a hand on his lower back and found Dean standing next to him, with Jo and Charlie a little farther away.

"Hey, get a room, Sammy, there are kids around," Dean called out.

Sam and Jess laughed when they pulled apart.

"Shut up, Dean," Jess scolded, even when she rested her pink cheeks against Sam's chest.

Charlie was all but bouncing in place. "You made up! You made up! Let's go celebrate!"

Jo reached out and rested a firm hand against Charlie's shoulder. "But no more coffee, _right, Charlie?_ "

Charlie rolled her eyes before dashing over to Sam and Jess and throwing her arms around them. "A Christmas wedding! Oh, have a Christmas wedding!"

Jess and Sam exchanged a look.

"Maybe," Sam said. "We'll figure it out."

"Together," Jess agreed.

Castiel smiled and reached out for Dean's hand, only to find that Dean was already reaching for his as well.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's note: Please review!**

 **Rose of Sharon: Consumed by love**


	11. Happy Love

Chapter Eleven: Happy Love

The holidays came and went, and the wedding date was set on the first of the New Year, coming as a promise of a new year and a new journey together for Sam and Jess.

Gabriel and Castiel took charge of the shop as Jess took time off before the wedding and for the honeymoon. Things quieted down after Christmas, which made Gabriel oddly restless.

Castiel had noticed the change in his brother after Christmas had passed. He was more distracted and didn't joke around as much. But he didn't question it, knowing his brother would come around when the time was right.

Dean asked Castiel to be his date to Sam and Jess's wedding over a bundle of bright yellow lesser celandines. They were still in a small vase of the windowsill of Castiel's apartment.

One before the wedding, the shop and town was abuzz with excitement for the upcoming nuptial. It was going to take place outdoors, in the small meadow a few blocks away from _Heavenly_.

Castiel hummed tunelessly as he worked on the final arrangements for his best friend's wedding, which were to be placed on the tables set up for the guests to sit and eat at during the reception.

The bell over the door rang when Gabriel sauntered in, his hair messy and with a pinched expression on his face.

"Good morning," Castiel said as he trimmed the stems down on the flowers.

Gabriel shoved the hair out of his eyes and muttered something that could have passed for "good morning".

Castiel lifted a brow and casted a glance towards his older brother. "Are you all right? You seem… disheveled."

Gabriel sighed and rolled his hazel eyes. "Don't ask, Cassie."

"Why not?"

"It's none of your business," Gabriel said in an uncharacteristically sharp tone.

Castiel looked away. "Very well."

And since his gaze was lowered, he didn't see Gabriel's wince at his cool and formal tone.

"I'm sorry, Cas," Gabriel said after a beat. "I'm just… I got a lot of things on my mind."

Castiel's cool demeanor softened at the unsteady look in his brother's eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gabriel propped himself up on the counter, swinging his feet like a child. He even twiddled his thumbs. "It's nothing," he said.

Castiel's brow arched up again. "Gabriel."

But they were interrupted by the arrival of three customers, who were three young boys from the local college looking for flowers to impress the girls they were bringing to a New Year's celebration.

By the time lunch came around, the Novak brothers decided to close up the shop for an hour so they could go grab lunch at the Roadhouse. Jo and Ellen were both working and Bobby was sitting at the bar, eating lunch himself.

When the older man saw the brothers, he waved them over. "Been a while, boys," he said.

Castiel sat to Bobby's right. "How have you been, Bobby?"

"Fine, fine. Not looking forward to the monkey suit I have to wear tomorrow, but since it's for Jess and Sam, I guess it's for the greater good."

"I bet you look good in a monkey suit," Gabriel remarked with a wry smile.

"He does," Ellen said when she walked over, her hands full with plates of food that she set before Gabriel and Castiel. She kissed her husband's cheek. "Even if he grumbles about it."

"Woman's delusional," Bobby told them, lifting his brows.

Ellen laughed, smacking Bobby's arm. "A woman would have to be to marry you, Singer."

"Lucky for me I got you then," he said, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

Castiel and Gabe exchanged a smile before digging into their lunch.

Ooo0ooO

The next day arrived and Castiel found himself pacing the length of his apartment with his hands jammed in the pockets of his slacks.

He was wearing the suit he chose for the wedding, a simple black one with a soft blue undershirt. He nearly jumped out of his shoes when a knock came from the door.

When he opened it, Dean stood there in a black and white suit and a knotted green tie that matched his eyes. He smiled. "Cas… Wow."

Castiel felt his cheeks warm. "Same to you… Dean. Please," he said, moving aside so Dean could come in.

"I got this for you," Dean said, handing him a small plastic box with a small, single white rose bud. "Do you want me to put it on?"

"All right," Cas said before standing very still as Dean pinned the flower to his label. He then noticed Dean wore a matching flower over his own label.

"To match the bouquets," Dean explained.

"I figured," Castiel replied with a slight smile. "I was the one who arranged them."

"Right," Dean laughed before smoothing a hand over Castiel's chest. "There. You're ready."

"Are you?"

Dean smiled and took Castiel's hand. "I am if it's with you."

Ooo0ooO

Castiel and Dean stood across from each other when the wedding started. Castiel stood as Jess's man of honor, and Dean was Sam's best man. The three men exchanged smiles before they turned as the music started to watch Jess emerge on her own to walk down the aisle.

Castiel felt a momentary pang of sadness, watching his best friend walk slowly down the aisle. Jess had been at Stanford when her parents passed away due to a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road. In her father's place was Bobby, who was missing his trucker hat and wore his suit well.

But sadness was pushed away when Jess smiled radiantly, and that expression was reciprocated by Sam, whose expression lit up the moment his eyes met Jess's.

In her hands she held the only kind of flowers she wanted at her wedding, which were white and bridal roses. The white roses were nearly silvery looking next to the warmth of the bridal roses, which were ivory with a dash of baby pink in the center.

Castiel's eyes were moist as he watched his two friends exchange their vows. His gaze slid briefly over to Dean, who was grinning widely, but Castiel believed that his green eyes were wet with a tear or two as well.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Sam pulled Jess in and kissed her thoroughly while everyone else cheered loudly.

Ooo0ooO

The sun was hanging low in the sky as the reception commenced, starting with Jess dancing with Bobby, and then Sam joining them with Ellen on his arm. When they switched, more guests joined them as Castiel took a small sip of champagne.

Dean leaned over. "Do you want to dance?"

Castiel met Dean's warm green gaze. "Dance?"

Dean stood up and grinned. "Yeah, that thing people do when they move their feet and their bodies to music. Come on, Cas."

Castiel took Dean's hand and was pulled onto the dance floor before he could suck in his next breath.

As they danced, Castiel looked over to Jess and smiled widely when her blue eyes met his. He murmured to Dean before making his way over to her.

He tapped Sam's shoulder and cut in smoothly. "If you don't mind," he said with a slight smile.

The younger Winchester laughed. "Be my guest."

Jess laughed as Castiel spun her in a slow circle. She leaned her cheek against Castiel's shoulder.

"Jess, I am so happy for you," he told her. "Truly."

She sighed deeply. "I'm happy for me too." Then she laughed. "I'm glad you're here today, Cas."

"Me too," he said as they turned another circle.

And so they kept dancing, surrounded by their friends and family, and the warm smell of the roses.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Lesser celandines: Joy**

 **White rose: I am worthy of you**

 **Bridal roses: Happy love**


	12. The Heart's Mystery

Chapter Twelve: The Heart's Mystery

The month following the wedding brought more customers into _Heavenly_ , one because of the rumors of the gorgeous flowers at the wedding, and the other was because of Valentine's Day approaching.

Castiel and his brother ran the shop as Jess was away for her honeymoon with Sam. The two siblings worked tirelessly through countless orders, until their fingers were red and scratched from thorns and they had green foam constantly under their fingernails from the flower food and their dried flower arrangements.

Dean found himself busy as well, thanks to multiple grass fires that had started after New Year's due to kids lighting up fireworks in the empty fields around town. Then an unexpected storm has swooped in, bringing in lightning and rain, which meant downed powerlines and electrical surges.

And when he wasn't putting out a fire or clearing debris, Dean was at Bobby's shop, either working on his car or on someone else's.

"Someone brought in their Tesla," Dean told Cas as they ate dinner together one evening.

"I hear those are nice," Cas said, his gaze focused on his twirling fork which was deep in his plate of spaghetti.

"Yeah, if you're James Bond," Dean scoffed. "You know, what happened to good old American horseback? Nowadays everyone is driving some douchey car that runs on a battery."

"They do help the environment, Dean," Cas replied calmly, taking a sip of his wine.

Dean rolled his eyes, slurping up his pasta. He dabbed the corner of his mouth with his napkin. "Anyway. Jess and Sam are coming home tomorrow."

"Yes, I talked to Jess this morning. She said they are going to miss Europe."

"Why? Didn't they get enough of it when they backpacked everywhere?"

Castiel smiled slightly. "I would like to see Rome someday," he said out loud, half to himself. "Or, perhaps, Paris."

"Why not both?" Dean asked, taking another bite of food.

Castiel blinked, breaking out of his thoughts. "Maybe one day, when I have enough saved up."

"I think I'd like Germany. You know, good beer, good cars-,"

"What happened to 'good old American horseback'?" Cas asked teasingly.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he pointed his fork at Cas. "Shut up. At least their cars still run on gas."

"For now," Castiel commented, chuckling when Dean gave him a thin glare.

Dean changed the topic. "So how's Gabe? Still mopey?"

Castiel sighed, standing up to clear his plate. "Yes," he confessed. "Although the reason as to why he is in such a state remains a mystery…"

"Maybe it's a guy. Or a girl." Then Dean frowned consideringly. "Or maybe a little of both."

"You think my brother is in a polyamorous relationship?" Castiel asked as he washed the dishes.

"Or something," Dean said with a shrug. "Something- or maybe someone- has gotten under his skin."

"How do you know?"

Dean gave Cas a look that clearly read- _Duh_. "Because he's walking around with that kicked puppy look all the time. The man is like the poster child for a sappy heartbreak song."

Castiel squinted a little, considering that. "Do you think it's someone he met in town?"

Dean stood up to join Cas at the sink. They stood side by side, Castiel washing, Dean drying.

"Maybe," Dean said. "Who knows. You should talk to him, you know, brother to brother."

Castiel handed Dean another plate, lost in his thoughts again.

Ooo0ooO

The next day, Castiel walked into _Heavenly_ to open up to find the doors already unlocked and a familiar face standing behind the register.

"Cas!" Jess squealed, rushing across the room to throw her arms around him.

"Jess," Cas wheezed when she slammed into him. "You're back early."

Jess pulled back, smiling broadly. "We caught an earlier flight," she explained.

"And you're not tired?" Cas asked with a small smile, walking into the back room. He was pleased to find the coffee was already brewing.

"Oh, a little, I guess. But I have some news!"

Cas turned to face his friend. "What is it?"

Jess grinned before lifting a finger and rushing back into the other room. When she came back, she was clenching a messy bouquet, and thrusted it at Castiel, her eyes sparkling.

It was a cluster of different lilies- white lilies, day lilies…

Castiel's eyes widened. "You're-," he choked over his own words.

"Yes!" Jess exclaimed, doing a silly dance.

Castiel felt his heart flop in his chest before he pulled in his friend for another hug. Then he pulled back sharply. "Does Sam know?"

Jess shook her head. "I wanted to surprise him later."

Castiel smiled widely, holding Jess's hand in his.

Suddenly, the door swung open and they heard Gabriel's familiar shout.

Gabriel walked into the room and eyed Castiel and Jess's clasped hands. "You know she's married, right?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Gabe!" Jess said, rolling her eyes. "Look!" She gestured to the flowers.

Gabriel frowned slightly before his hazel eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa! You're serious?"

Jess nodded, all but bouncing on her toes.

Gabriel grinned before kissing her cheek. "Should I pass out the cigars now or is that not until later?"

Castiel and Jess laughed.

Ooo0ooO

Later that day, when the shop closed, Jess went off to share her news with her unsuspecting husband while Gabriel and Cas cleaned up.

Gabe was humming a little when he suddenly sighed heavily, leaning against the counter.

Castiel paused, holding a large vase of irises. "Are you all right?"

Gabe ran a hand through his bronze hair. "Her name was Kali," he stated simply.

Castiel didn't miss the slight catch at the word _was_. He placed the vase down before moving to stand beside his brother.

Gabriel continued, but didn't meet his brother's gaze. "I met her before Christmas. She stopped in the shop on a day you were off and well… she was only in town until New Year's. Visiting her brother or something. She was…"

Castiel rested his hand against Gabriel's shoulder.

Gabriel's fingers drummed against his leg. "I thought that… I don't know, I thought that it wasn't just a _fling_ , you know? But now she's gone."

"Have you called her?"

"I've called her so much, I think I'm the reason Adele wrote 'Hello'," Gabe muttered bitterly.

Castiel forced his lips not to twitch. "Maybe you'll see her again."

Gabe barked one short laugh. "Yeah. Next Christmas, maybe." With his moody gaze, Gabe sauntered across the room, fixing a few vases that had become skewed.

Castiel eyed his brother as he fussed over the bright red flowers with yellow centers. He shook his head.

Instead of saying more, Castiel left his brother to his thoughts, hoping that he'd work out whatever mess his heart was in. He supposed love wasn't always easy, like it had been for him and Dean. That had been natural and the timing had boded well for them both.

But if Castiel knew one thing, it was that his brother wasn't one to so easily give up either.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's note: Oh Gabe.**

 **Day lilies: coquetry**

 **White lilies: Purity, sweetness**

 **Lilies are often given to brides and mothers.**

 **Iris: I have a message for you**

 **Crimson Polyanthus: the heart's mystery**


	13. The Colour of My Fate

Chapter Thirteen: The Colour of My Fate

Valentine's Day came and went in Lawrence, decorated with thousands of fresh roses, leaving the lingering smell of love in the air. At Sam and Jess's, it was also filled with wood sorrel, since the shop was now overflowing with the soft white and pink flowers, all framed by their clover-shaped leaves. Dean was the only one not allowed to be near the flowers now, after destroying a patch in a quest to find a four-leaved clover.

Jess and Sam were still reeling from the news about Jess's pregnancy, and were now found together around town with their heads tucked in close to each other as they swapped ideas for baby names.

Girl names ran in the flower vein- Lily, Rose, Daisy, Jasmine…

Boy names were more family oriented- Henry for Sam and Dean's grandfather, Robert (to be nicknamed "Robbie" as Bobby was already taken), and so on.

Dean and Castiel went on a weekend trip together, after packing up Dean's Impala and turning it west, they ended up in the rugged coastline of Oregon, enjoying the cool weather and the vibrancy of Portland before returning home.

Castiel's heart started beating a little faster when he thought about it again, how for three days it was just him and Dean, Dean and him, no family, no friends, just them and that black car…

Ooo0ooO

 _Portland, Oregon_

Dean leaned against the hood of his car as he watched his boyfriend stand at the edge of a particularly high cliff, his trenchcoat billowing out behind him like some sort of khaki-colored cape.

Castiel's hair was mussed even more thanks to the soft rain and the cool wind, which brought the smell of the sea that was hundreds of feet below them. And when he turned, his eyes seemed to match the color of the stormy sky.

"Dean, come on!" Castiel exclaimed, smiling widely, beckoning him with his hand. "It's beautiful up here!"

Dean shook his head rapidly. Not that he had a fear of heights. No, he had a fear of…well, plunging to his death.

Castiel, who had no such fear, walked over and all but dragged Dean to the edge. He then tilted his head back, letting the rain hit his face. "I feel like I'm flying at the edge of the world," Castiel told him, with a soft smile.

Dean eyed the cliff edge, as though it was a snarling beast. "Glad one of us does."

Castiel chuckled and turned, placing a hand against Dean's chest. His smile turned shy. "Are you cold? Do you need to sit in the car?"

Dean grinned. "Only if you come with me so we can make out like teenagers."

Castiel gave Dean an amused look. "How can I refuse such an offer?"

But Castiel's sarcasm was short-lived when he found himself pinned to the back seat of the Impala, pressed down by Dean's burlier body.

Castiel's eyes fluttered close when Dean traced his lips over Castiel's throat. "Dean," he breathed out.

Dean slapped a hand against the window, trying to regain his sense of balance, which had been tilted the second his lips had touched Cas's.

"Do you want to stop?" Dean asked.

"I'm not having sex with you for the first time in the car. As much fun as it would be, we are, in fact, _not_ teenagers," Castiel heard himself say in a surprisingly steady voice.

With that, Dean pulled back so they could sit side by side, listening to the rain tap against the roof of the car. Castiel shrugged off the sweater he had been wearing under the trenchcoat, since the car was warm from their body heat and the heater.

Dean reached out, brushing his fingers over the curve of Castiel's shoulder. There, underneath the simply white cotton shirt, were the dark, thick black lines of a tattoo, one that Dean knew arched over Castiel's shoulders and the backs of his upper arms.

The tattoo itself was both delicate and bold, with everything from thick lines to delicate, detailed shading. Dean hadn't seen the tattoo for a long time, since Castiel had a tendency to wear long sleeved shirts rolled up to his elbows. It wasn't until the other night, when Castiel had walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, had Dean finally gotten to see the entire thing in all its glory (after he had, of course, wiped the mostly metaphorical drool from his chin after seeing Cas so scantily dressed).

The pair of black angel wings seemed to suit Castiel in an odd way. Dean figured it was because white would be too cliché. Castiel had smiled at that, but had told him it was because not all things are white and pure and good, but mostly all of it is dark and scary and lonesome, and sometimes we have to carry that within ourselves, but we must never allow that darkness to guide us nor consume us because the light was still there.

"Darkness is merely the absence of light," Castiel said, paraphrasing some Albert Einstein quote. "I was in a dark place, but now there's light in my life again."

"Jess," Dean had said.

Castiel looked at Dean with an expression that was both impatient and affectionate. " _You._ "

Dean blinked, before letting his hand drop and shaking off that memory.

Castiel knew what Dean was thinking. He had been with him long enough to be able to, since Dean was a person he found easy to read a majority of the time.

The meaning behind Castiel's tattoo did change, now symbolizing a darkness that had been born and a darkness that had been vanquished, leaving behind an afterimage.

Dean was more simplistic. His one and only tattoo was one he had gotten when Sam had turned eighteen, since they had gotten it together. The flaming sun with a star in its center was said to ward off demonic possession, but at the time Dean and Sam had just thought it had looked badass in one of the books Sam had been using to study for class.

Eventually, the rain stopped and the two men made their way back to the hotel room they shared. They had made plans to go out to dinner, but the weather intervened again, this time with a heavy downpour that quickly flooded the streets.

So they had cozied up in one bed, watching old black and white movies, munching on snacks from the vending machine. Castiel had, at one point, drifted off against Dean's shoulder and when he woke up he saw that Dean was staring at him intently.

Castiel could count the freckles dusted along Dean's nose and cheeks, and the thick frame of eyelashes around his dark green eyes that had flecks of amber in them that you could only see if you were nose to nose with him like Castiel was.

Before Castiel could breathe, Dean's lips were on his, and fire had rushed through Castiel's body in a way it had never before and this time, they didn't stop.

Clothes were left in a damp, messy piles on the floor and the bedsheets became tangled at the edge of the bed, shoved aside by impatient hands and eagerness.

Dean's skin looked like gold against Castiel's fairer complexion, and Castiel discovered his freckles fanned out across his broad shoulder and down the strong dip of his spine. Castiel found a particularly sensitive spot at the curve of Dean's hip that made the other man groan and buck beneath him.

But Castiel wasn't the only one doing the tormenting. The skin along his throat became spotted with reddish love bites and he found out that Dean, as well as his tongue, loved tracing the ridges of his shoulders and the outline of his angel wings.

And when it all became too much, when they couldn't stand the heat that they created for a moment longer, Dean turned Castiel onto his back before, with a gentleness that took all of his strength, he sheathed himself inside Castiel's warmth, making both of them groan with relief.

Hours slid on by as they moved together on that white duvet, looking into each other's eyes, dark blue against forest green, all while the rain kept falling in heavy sheets from the darkening sky…

Ooo0ooO

Snapping back into the present, Castiel blushed when he realized the turn his thoughts had taken, and at _work_ no less!

So he kept working, rearranging the different bundles of honeysuckle, which released their delicate fragrance in the air. Castiel traced a finger over the coral petals, smiling to himself.

Suddenly, the door all but slammed open, revealing a woman with dark, dark hair and eyes, whose skin seemed to burn a dark bronze color against the red sweater she wore.

Those ebony eyes seemed to shoot fire as they met Castiel's startled gaze. "Where is he?" she asked, moving towards him.

It was then Castiel realized she was holding a box, filled to the brim with different flowers. The ones on the top looked the freshest, flowers with buttery yellow petals shaped into hearts, primroses…

"W-who?" Castiel stammered.

"Gabriel," the woman bit out. "Where's _Gabriel?_ "

"He's off today," Castiel explained. "May I ask who you-?" Then he realized. "Kali."

"So. He's mentioned me," she said, her voice flat, as she slammed out the box and crossed her slender arms over her chest.

Castiel couldn't help but think about how she looked like she wanted to strike him with like the goddess she was named after.

"A few times," he replied cautiously. His eyes drifted back to the box.

"Tell him to stop calling. Tell him to _stop_ sending me flowers. Tell him to-,"

"Why don't you tell me yourself?" A soft voice said from behind Castiel.

Kali's black eyes flew over Castiel's shoulder, only to meet the hazel ones that belonged to his brother. "Why won't you leave me alone, Gabriel?"

"Kali-,"

Castiel sidled away from the couple, not wanting to get trapped in the crossfire any more than he already had been.

"Kali, please-,"

"No, _listen to me_ -,"

"Just hear me out-,"

"You can't just-,"

"I need to say something-,"

"Like we were anything more than just-,"

"I love you."

Suddenly, silence enveloped the store.

Kali stared at Gabriel with a shocked expression. "You…"

"I love you," he continued, moving closer to her. "Ever since I first saw you, baby, you knocked me over and I never want to get back up, because… God, all I can think about is you, all I can dream about is you looking at me like you are now, like you want to kill me, or maybe kiss me, or a little of both."

Breath exhaled from Kali in the form of a laugh. But her gaze remained cautious. "Gabriel…"

He lifted his hands. "You don't have to say anything, not if you're not going to mean it. I just thought you should know."

With that, Gabriel turned and headed out the back door where he came from, letting it slam shut behind him.

Kali turned her unsteady gaze to Castiel.

Castiel gave her a small, sympathetic smile. Reaching into the box, he plucked a buttery-colored flower and handed it to her. "They mean 'I can't live without you'. If you can live without him, the door is behind you. But if you can't…" He merely gestured to the other door. "The choice is yours."

Kali's fingers curled around the flower gently. And when she looked back up, the decision was clear in her eyes.

She took a step forward, then another, until she was flying out that back door, into the sunlight.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Wood sorrel: Joy**

 **Coral Honeysuckle: The colour of my fate**

 **Primrose: Young love, Early youth, I can't live without you**


	14. True Friendship

Chapter Fourteen: True Friendship

 _Heavenly Arrangements_ hit its peak when spring rolled through Lawrence at the beginning of April. Flowers were blooming both inside and outside the shop, filling the town with the subtle scent of lavender and daisy.

And due to a stroke of genius from Gabriel, the lavender and daisy springtime bouquet ended up becoming the most requested arrangement. He placed the arrangement under the "Peace & Love" bouquet selections in the handbook the shop provided, which consisted of flowers that sent out an old school love vibe that excited the youth in Lawrence and left the older people in the community sentimental.

Castiel noticed a new edge to the way his brother did the more recent arrangements, which pleased him. The romantic vibe that the older Novak brother had was thanks to his blooming (pun intended) relationship with Kali. After she had chased after him, they had decided to start fresh with their relationship, which proved successful. Their bliss would be felt by anyone in the same room as them.

Bliss could also be felt by Jess, who was wore her pregnancy with an air of happiness and grace. Splitting her time between the shop and _Winchester & Winchester_ left her with little free time, but that was spent with her family and friends. And recently, it revolved around getting all of them together to plan a surprise party for Sam's birthday, which was steadily approaching.

When Jess was too busy, Castiel picked up the slack with Dean, which meant the two men would often met up either at the shop or at _Charlie's_ to discuss plans, invites, and other items.

"We haven't done this much planning since the wedding," Dean grumbled one late night, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"It's fun," Castiel pointed out. "Plus, it's for your brother."

"All right. I'm going to need more coffee. You want more tea?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean picked up both of their empty mugs and walked towards the counter, where Charlie was talking with Kevin and Jo about the latest Star Wars movie.

"Hey Charlie, can Cas and I get a refill when you're done with your nerd talk?" Dean asked.

Castiel winced when Jo smacked him hard on the arm, leaving behind a red mark. He shook his head, not feeling any sympathy for his boyfriend, who was currently griping at Jo for "not taking a joke".

"Nerds are in, Dean. Plus, who _doesn't_ like Star Wars?" Kevin asked.

"Aren't you the one who's the big _Game of Thrones_ nerd?" Charlie challenged as she thrusted Castiel's herbal tea into Dean's hands.

"Me- what? No. Well. No?"

Jo rolled her dark eyes. "Puh-lease. We all know that you think Joffrey's a dick and Dany is awesome- your words exactly."

Dean spluttered, taking his coffee from Charlie. "Whatever," he shot back before walking back over to Cas.

"You walked into that trap," Cas said calmly before sipping his tea.

Dean glared.

Castiel lifted a brow at him.

Then, with a sharp sigh, Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine, you win. You're right. Happy?"

Castiel smiled, pleased. He reached over and patted Dean's arm. "I often am."

Ooo0ooO

Jess narrowed her eyes at the arrangement in front of her. "White carnation?"

Gabriel nodded.

"And yellow tulips?"

He nodded again.

"What are you calling it?"

"Not sure yet."

Jess studied the yellow and white arrangement for another moment. Then she nodded. "All right. How about adding in some ferns?"

Gabriel frowned consideringly. "Maybe. It does go well with the overall meaning."

"Hopeless puppy love?"

He snapped his fingers. "Exactly."

Jess smiled, shaking her head. "Go nuts, big guy."

"Aye aye, captain," Gabriel said with a mock salute.

The door bell rang.

Jess glanced over her shoulder and her expression warmed. "Hi, Mary."

Mary Winchester strolled into the shop with a soft smile on her face. "Hi, Jess. How are you feeling?"

Jess rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. "I'm all right. The morning sickness isn't too bad anymore."

"And you saw the doctor last week, yes?"

Jess nodded. "Everything is all right. The baby is healthy. Oh! Here," she said, motioning for her mother in law to follow her.

Both women walked into the back room, where they found Castiel sitting at the desk, checking the online orders.

He smiled broadly when Mary walked in. "Hello, Mary."

"Hello, Castiel," Mary said, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

"Here it is!" Jess exclaimed, thrusting a small black white photo into Mary's hands. She grinned.

Mary gasped softly at the image from the sonogram. "Oh," she sighed, holding the picture delicately.

"We decided to wait on finding out the sex," Jess explained. "We'd like it to be a surprise."

Mary smiled and hugged Jess. "I'm so happy for you and Sam." Suddenly, she turned back to Cas, arching a brow. "So what about you and Dean?"

This time, it was Cas who spluttered. "Oh, well, Dean and I- I and Dean, I mean, we… Ah, well, you see-,"

Jess and Mary burst out laughing. Jess shook her head. "Oh, Cas."

Castiel felt his face growing warm.

Mary reached out and rubbed Castiel's arm. "Relax, Cas. I was only teasing. Well, mostly."

Castiel swallowed. "Oh. Ah, very funny."

Mary chuckled. "Well, I have to go. I'll see both of you later."

"Bye, Mary," Jess said, still grinning at Castiel's expression.

"Yes, uh, goodbye, Mary."

Ooo0ooO

Sam's birthday started at 6 am for Cas and Jess, who began decorating the shop, which had been closed for the day, with décor that both Cas and Dean had picked out the week prior.

Flannel table cloth and napkins had been found as an ode to the shirts that Sam often wore when he was in his suits while at work.

Dean stumbled in a few hours later with hot coffee courtesy of Charlie, who followed him with Jo on her heels.

"We come bearing breakfast items," Charlie stated, lifting a bag of breakfast burritos, while Jo held up a small container of mini muffins.

"Thank God," Dean muttered before taking a long sip of coffee and snagging a burrito.

A few hours later, they were joined by Gabriel and Kali, who strolled in hand in hand, looking smug, like they had just robbed a bank and had gotten away with it.

Dean noticed Gabriel's expression first and narrowed his eyes at his longtime army friend. "What's with the Cheshire grin?"

"What- we can't talk _Star Wars_ but you can make _Alice in Wonderland_ references?" Charlie asked, looking peeved as she pointed a glue gun at Dean. "Seriously, dude?"

Jo smirked.

Dean ignored them both.

Gabriel shrugged.

Castiel was the one who answered. "They were supposed to be here when you got here. But, due to their tardiness, I believe you can imagine why my brother was otherwise… indisposed to arrive on time."

Dean made a face. "Gross."

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at Dean, giving him a knowing look. "Like you and my brother wouldn't do the same thing."

Dean opened his mouth, looking offended, but again, it was Cas who answered. "No, Gabriel, because unlike you and Kali, Dean and I can have sex while balancing our lives at the same time."

Dean nearly turned beet red at his boyfriend's simple and brutally honest answer.

Kali laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

"We- yeah, we- well you see- I mean, Cas and I, we- well, yes, we have- but-,"

Jess stepped forward and helped Dean by shoving the rest of his burrito in his mouth. "I figured this would taste better than your foot," she said sweetly.

Dean glared before chewing.

Ooo0ooO

Jess was sent out in the evening to retrieve Sam from work while the group was joined by John Winchester, who had been away for the past week on a business trip.

Castiel frowned slightly at the brief and distant way John greeted Dean, which was so different from the warm and loving way Mary would greet him, or anyone.

So when John met Castiel's gaze, Castiel stood his ground and met the older man's gaze levelly.

From the beginning of their relationship, John hasn't been very welcoming to Castiel or the idea of his son having a boyfriend. His lips had thinned when they had first announced it to the family, and that look of discontent had only grown stronger.

The situation had nearly come to a head back in January, when Castiel had come over to the Winchester's home for Dean's own birthday celebration, which had been a simple affair that had taken place in their backyard with barbeque and beer.

After a few drinks, John had approached Castiel and Dean, who had been talking off to the side with one another, hand in hand. He had stated how he didn't understand how Dean could have turned out this way, a man who wanted to mess around with woman as well as other men.

Dean had faltered under his father's stinging words, but with Sam being close by, his brother had heard the entire thing and went off on their father.

"It's called being bisexual, Dad. Get over it," Sam snapped. "I mean, you said the same thing when I dated Brody before I met Jess. Not everything is as black and white as you think it is. There's a lot of shades of gray out there. You're just going to have to get used to it. God forbid Dean's happy for a change instead of bending to your every whim."

Stunned, John had backed off and had distanced himself from both brothers for a long time.

Tonight was the first time they were all going to be in the same room since that day.

"Still dating my son?" John asked in lieu of saying hello.

Castiel squinted slightly. "Is that a problem?"

John frowned.

Suddenly, Cas felt a hand take his. He looked to the side and saw Dean, who was glaring daggers at his dad. "Yeah. Is it?"

John's jaw clenched. "No. I don't suppose it is."

With the air of calm she always carried, Mary walked over and placed her hand on John's arm. Her expression was both gentle and firm, with an underlying fire in her eyes. "John, leave them be. They're both happy and in love, there's no need to spoil that. Now, smile, because your other son is coming."

Stunned, Castiel glanced at Dean, who was also wide eyed. Dean leaned over and whispered in Castiel's ear, "I see where I get being a badass from."

Castiel nodded, still speechless.

Then the door opened, revealing a pink-cheeked Jess and Sam.

" _Surprise!_ " everyone shouted in unison.

Sam's expression lit up with surprise and pleasure before he pulled Jess to his side, kissing her cheek. "You did all of this?" he asked, laughing.

"With some help from everyone," Jess said, leaning against Sam.

Everyone mingled with one another, filling the room with good conversation and lots of laughter.

Castiel found himself smiling as he looked around at everyone, and he felt his chest expand with everything he felt in that moment. And when Sam walked over, his eyes crinkled at the edges when he smiled.

"I have two gifts for you," he told Sam. "First, this." He handed the younger Winchester a wrapped box.

Sam opened it and burst out laughing. " _What to Expect When You're Expecting_?" he asked, lifting the brightly colored book.

"The chapters for fathers are marked," Castiel explained. "And this-," he gestured to the table, "are also for you."

Sitting in a clay pot were a small bunch of pink flowers, each with a dark smudge on their petals, and dark green, broadly shaped leaves.

"I have come to think of you as one of my truest friends, and these represent exactly that," Castiel said.

"Wow," Sam said, smiling again. "Thanks, Cas."

Both men embraced before Dean strolled over. "Hey bitch, you got a pregnant wife. No making any movies on my man," Dean warned.

Sam lifted his hands. "No problem, jerk. In fact, I think I'll go show these gifts to her right now."

Dean moved to Castiel's side so their arms were brushing. He leaned in close again. "Do you want to step outside for a moment?"

Castiel nodded.

Both of them slipped out the back door so they could sit on the bench in the small grassy area behind the shop. It was dark out and the stars were shining brightly in the clear sky.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Dean-,"

"No, let me finish. Look, I get he isn't exactly Father of the Year and he isn't the most open minded person. And I get if that gets under your skin, I know it gets under mine. But-,"

"Dean," Cas said firmly, taking Dean's hand. "I don't really care about what your father thinks. I care about you, deeply. Isn't that all that matters?"

Dean stared at Cas before smiling a little. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

Cas smirked, kissing Dean firmly. "I often am," he whispered against Dean's lips.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Lavender: Grace, serenity, calmness**

 **Daisy: Innocence**

 **White carnation: Endearment**

 **Yellow tulips: Hopeless love**

 **Fern: Sincerity**

 **Oak-leaved geranium: True friendship**


	15. Surprise

Chapter Fifteen: Surprise

One morning, about a month after Sam's birthday, Dean found himself helping Castiel with opening up the shop for the day. Jess had taken the day off to spend time with Sam and their parents, which left Cas in charge.

Sitting up on the counter, Dean smiled to himself.

Castiel moved around the room with a smile that reached his eyes, so that they crinkled at the edges. He hummed tunelessly, arranging the flowers and vases just so. When he was done, he would nod a little before moving onto the next bouquet.

Dean's smile widened.

They had been dating for some time and Dean felt as though every day was new when he was with Cas. They both enjoyed spending time together, alone, as well as together with their friends and family.

Shaking his head a little, Dean wondered what he had done to get so lucky.

Castiel didn't miss the look that Dean had. Even when he wasn't looking, he could feel that green gaze He smiled slightly, trying not to blush. "You're staring."

Dean blinked, then cleared his throat. "You know, in some cultures, staring is a compliment."

Castiel gave Dean an unamused look.

"Which, I'm guessing, you're not a part of."

Castiel sighed a little, rolling his eyes. "No, Dean."

Dean tried for a smile. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

Castiel picked a single flower and walked over to Dean. He paused before tucking it behind Dean's ear. Then he leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean's. He pulled away and looked into Dean's eyes. "I don't think your efforts were entirely wasted."

Dean smirked and pulled the flower off his ear and gave it a twirl. It was a soft pink, heavily pedaled flower that looked similar to a rose. "What's this?"

"Ranunculus," Castiel replied.

Dean twirled the flower again. "It looks like cotton candy."

Castiel raised a brow. "Only you would equate a flower to food, Dean."

Dimples creased Dean's cheeks as he smiled widely at his boyfriend once more.

Ooo0ooO

Jess stretched out her legs, sighing. Her eyes were closed as she absorbed the warmth of the sun's rays. She folded her hands over her ever growing stomach.

Sam smiled down at his wife. Her head was resting against his legs as they laid down together on a large flannel blanket.

They had managed to escape their parents, sneaking away for some alone time in the flower fields outside of town. The lavender was blooming fresh stalks and the wheat was turning a bright burnt gold color.

"Do you think they still think we are getting coffee?" Jess asked, amused. She opened a blue eyes to smile up at Sam.

He laughed. "Yeah, something tells me they're onto us."

Jess's smiled turned to a wicked grin. "Oh well. They'll be fine without us."

Sam reached over and covered the baby bump with his hand. His expression warmed when he felt the slightest movement, like something rolling against his palm.

The baby had first started moving the night before, waking Jess up from a deep sleep. She had been speechless, groping wildly for Sam's hand. He had shot up, thinking something was wrong, fear gripping his heart.

Then he felt it, the slight fluttering against his hand. Fear gave way to surprise and awe and hope and love, so much he thought his chest would burst. He looked at Jess and her tear streaked face and her own bright smile and he remembered thinking, wondering, what he had done to deserve someone like her.

Even now, she laid there next to him, all blonde hair and gold skin, smiling at the feeling of their baby moving within her.

"You really don't want to know the sex?"

This time when Jess opened an eye, she also lifted a brow. "Do you?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't really mind. As long as they're happy and healthy."

"My thoughts exactly," Jess said with a smirk.

Ooo0ooO

The next day, Castiel was working in the back at the shop when he heard the front door open and Jess call out his name.

"I'm in the back," he called back as he pushed away from the computer, rubbing his eyes.

Jess walked in, rosy checked and beaming.

Castiel smiled at her. "What is it?"

Like she did before, she showed him some flowers. They were clustered together on the end of a long stem, long, purple, and somewhat bellshaped.

Castiel blinked, his brow furrowed. "Betony? They were said to keep away nightmares if you kept them under your pillow." He met her gaze. "What's the surprise?"

Jess motioned for him to come closer.

Castiel got up and walked over, watching her. His eyes widened when she snatched his hand and rested it against her sloped stomach. There was a beat when they stared at each other before Castiel's eyes widened even more as his startled gaze dropped to stomach.

"Isn't it amazing?" Jess asked in an excited, hushed whisper.

Castiel stammered for a moment. "It's like nothing I've ever felt before."

Suddenly, Dean walked into the shop, shouting for them both. He found them standing there, hands on Jess's stomach, and a huge grin broke across his face.

"Is she moving?" he asked before shoving his boyfriend to the side a little so he could feel the kicking too. "Holy crap! What does that feel like to you?"

Jess laughed. "It's indescribable." Then she gave him an odd look. "Why do you think it's a girl?"

"Call it my uncle instinct," Dean said. "'Cause she's definitely a girl."

Jess nearly laughed again, but was caught off by a rather large kick that had her gasping instead.

The trio looked at one another in surprise.

"Well," Castiel said. "I guess we'll have to see if the baby just agreed with you or not."

"I'll say," Dean replied, eyeing Jess's stomach more warily now.

Jess just smiled and shook her head, rubbing a hand over the bump. Either way, she didn't mind. It was more moments like these that she had to look forward to.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Ranunculus: I am dazzled by your charms, You are radiant**

 **Betony: Surprise**


	16. New Love

Chapter Sixteen: New Love

About a month before Jess was due, a strange storm blew into Lawrence. The sky was dark and full of thundering storm clouds, which crackled with lightning. Tornado warnings were issued and everyone in the town was cautioned to remain indoors and away from windows in case of lightning strikes.

 _Heavenly Arrangements_ closed during the worst of it. Castiel worried about the flowers, if only briefly, but Jess assured him that any flowers that died could be replaced. Her worry rested with the others.

Castiel shrugged off his worry about the shop, or he tried to. He found himself alone in his apartment, with only the candles and the flowers he had there to keep him company.

"I should get a cat," he mused to himself out loud.

Then when he realized he was talking to himself, he called Dean. When Dean didn't answer, he tried the fire station.

"Yeah?"

Recognizing Rufus's gruff tone, Castiel sighed inwardly. "Hello, Rufus. Is Dean there?"

"Castiel? Why are you calling on this line? Don't you have a cellphone?"

Castiel lifted his gaze to the ceiling. "Yes, I do. Is Dean there?"

"I don't know. Let me check. _Dean!_ "

Castiel winced and pulled the receiver away from his ear.

"He just left. Now, if you have a cell, I suggest using it. This line is for emergencies, and if you haven't noticed, this weather might constitute emergencies."

When the line went dead, Castiel pulled a face. "Goodbye to you too, Rufus," he muttered irritably.

A knock at the door had him jolting.

Dean stood at the doorway, soaked from head to door. He was smiling widely though, as though he didn't care. He lifted his hands, which were holding what looked like a pizza box covered in his old leather jacket. "Hungry?"

Castiel blinked before stepping back to allow Dean inside. "What are you doing here? The pizza place is open?"

"Yeah. You would be surprised how many pizzas people order when they're on house arrest. Plus, I figured you were lonely."

"I wasn't _lonely_ …" Castiel trailed off doubtfully, remembering how he had started muttering to himself about cats. He shook his head. "Here, take off your jacket and shoes. I'll get a towel."

Dean smiled more gently this time, letting his boyfriend fuss over him. He didn't realize he was shivering until Castiel wrapped a warm blanket around his shoulders. He sat down and looked up at Cas, who was dressed in worn jeans and a white shirt, feet bare and hair mussed.

"Do you want something hot to drink? Tea or coffee?" Castiel offered, moving into the kitchen.

"Coffee and pizza? Sure, I've eaten weirder things. Thanks, Cas."

Cas smiled, amused. "What could be weirder than that?"

Dean wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. "I don't know, you get pretty creative with what you got when you're on the go in the army," he mused.

"Creative how?" Cas asked, moving to place a cup of coffee in front of Dean before sitting down across from him. His blue eyes gleamed with curiosity as he sipped some coffee from his own mug.

Dean thought back. "One time, Gabe switched out a Sriracha bottle for ketchup when we ordered in Thai at base once," he remembered. "Half of us didn't even notice."

Castiel made a face.

"Then there was that time with the goat cheese and Oreos…"

Castiel made a sharp noise of disgust, pushing away his coffee and eyeing the pizza warily. "Was my brother behind these food mishaps?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "He was a regular trickster. But most of the guys needed the comic relief, I guess."

"Did you?"

Dean's expression sombered. "Yeah. Yeah, I did."

Castiel leaned forward, taking Dean's hand in his. "Tell me about it."

Now Dean's expression morphed into a stony, cautious look. "Cas…"

Castiel frowned. For as long as they had been together, Dean had barely talked about his time in the army. At first, Castiel didn't push it, figuring Dean needed time to adjust with being back home and to adjust to a new life here. But Castiel wanted to know this part of Dean's past, which was the only part he didn't really know at this point.

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" Dean asked, lifting his brows a little. His tone was final, but his eyes also seemed to beg Cas to drop the subject.

Castiel felt an ache in his chest. He wanted Dean to trust him on this, to open up and let it all out, instead of bottling it away and pushing it down and away. He wanted nothing more than to help Dean heal. But he supposed Dean would need to take that first step and Castiel wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do.

Still, he hoped that there would be a day where Dean would open up completely. God only knows that Castiel had opened up to him about his past.

"Okay, Dean," Cas said softly. He shifted in his seat, flipping open the pizza box to pull out a gooey slice. "How was work?"

Dean looked relieved and began talking, obvious more comfortable talking about this safe topic.

Ooo0ooO

Later that night, after Dean had gone to sleep, Castiel stayed awake and watched him sleep softly. He preferred to sleep on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow.

Once, when Dean had talked about the army briefly, he said he taught himself to sleep that way with a weapon tucked under his pillow, just in case.

Castiel wondered if even now, Dean's hand was reaching for a weapon that was no longer there.

Sighing softly, Castiel got out of bed and moved to stand by the window. He gazed outside at the storm, which had lightened up only slightly. The rain had stopped, but the winds howled and tore through the streets, and thunder growled in the distance.

Castiel looked back at Dean.

During their time together, Castiel had opened up more about his past. He told Dean what it was like for him and Gabriel to lose his parents and their sister. He explained the pain and how that had only increased when their uncles didn't reach out to help, leaving a young Gabriel to watch over an even younger Castiel.

"It was a drunk driver on the wrong side of the road," Castiel explained long ago. They had sat together in the corner booth at _Charlie's_ on a slow night. "My parents died instantly and my sister…"

Castiel's brow had furrowed. "They said she was in a coma and they transported her to the larger hospital in Topeka. Gabriel got a call saying she passed but when he first told me what they said…"

Dean had leaned forward, head tilted. "What did they say?"

Castiel shook his head. "They said something had happened, and she was gone. _Gone_. Not _dead_." He shrugged. "Odd phrasing, but I suppose they didn't want to upset us even more than we were."

"Yeah," Dean had said, doubt leaking into his tone. "Odd."

Castiel shook himself from his thoughts, and looked back outside. It still hurt to think about it, how three people he had loved so much had been taken away so quickly and cruelly from him so long ago.

So he turned and got back into bed, curling up close to Dean, pushing away those sad thoughts.

Dean shifted and opened his eyes. His lips turned up at the edges when he saw Cas staring. "Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Dean sighed, pushing his face back into the pillow. But one of his hands came out from under it and grasped Castiel's hand firmly before he fell back asleep.

Cas smiled softly before closing his eyes.

Ooo0ooO

It took over a week for the storm to blow through Lawrence, and when it was gone, it left behind clear and sunny skies. The flowers and plants began growing out and thick from all the moisture.

The shop reopened its doors and the customers trickled in slowly. Castiel and Gabriel took charge, since Jess was now taking time off before her due date.

Dean was happy that things were rather slow at the station, since that meant there were no dangers or disasters to deal with. He kept thinking about that night at Castiel's, and how his boyfriend had looked when he shut him out.

Wrestling with guilt, Dean kept his hands busy by cleaning one of the fire truck engines, which was needed an oil change.

He wanted to tell Castiel about his experience in the army, but even he didn't want to relive those past memories and traumas. That time had been dark and scary and full of death, even with Gabriel providing some laughs, Dean didn't know if telling Castiel everything would open up potential triggers or flashbacks.

Dean wasn't a fool, he knew that PTSD was a monster you didn't want to poke at. He had tried seeing a therapist before he started dating Cas, but he never thought that sharing his thoughts to a stranger would ever really help him. He knew he had his friends and family that would help him, and right now, he felt that was enough.

But with Cas, it was different. He wanted to share everything with Castiel, for more than one reason. But there was a big reason why and it was something else that had been on Dean's mind for a while now.

Ooo0ooO

When Castiel came home that night, he found two pots of flowers sitting on his doorstep. He picked up the first, his heart leaping.

It was a single pink rose bud, colored like a blush and curling at the tips of its petals. There was a note tied to the ribbon on the pot, and it read, _Dinner tomorrow? – Dean_

Castiel smiled, his heart fluttering now, like a trapped butterfly in his chest.

Then he looked at the others flowers.

Clustered together were small white flowers, with thick petals and a golden crown on antlers.

His brow furrowed as he picked them up. There was no note with these.

So he carried both sets of flowers inside, thrilled and confused as to the rather opposite meanings they had towards each other. He wondered who had left the citron, and if that person knew what they meant.

Ooo0ooO

 _Earlier that day_

Gabriel was by himself at the shop for the last few hours it was opened, since Castiel wanted to go visit Jess and Sam. He had been flirting with Kali over text when the bell over the door sounded.

He barely looked up, only getting a glimpse of a thin girl wrapped in a thick jacket with the hood up, which obscured her face.

"Help ya?" he asked, putting his phone aside.

A small vase of flowers was set on the counter. Gabriel glanced at the girl, noting the wide eyes, before looking at the flowers.

"Not my personal fave, but they're still nice looking, right?" He smiled. "That'll be $8.99."

A ten dollar bill was placed on the counter, and the girl murmured, "Keep the change," before taking her flowers and quickly walking out of the store.

Gabriel eyes her retreating figure and shrugged. "Kids these days. So mopey." His attention quickly turned back to his phone and he grinned, quickly forgetting about the girl and her small vase of white citrons.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Citron: Sadness**

 **Pink rose bud: New love**


	17. Perfected Loveliness

Chapter Seventeen: Perfected Loveliness

Jess was woken up on a humid night in November from her water breaking. She shrieked at Sam to wake up, who jumped- literally- out of bed from being startled.

As they went off to the hospital, Jess shot off a few texts, letting their family know it was go time. Then she slumped against the car seat, pressing a hand to her distended stomach, wincing when a contraction rippled through her body.

"Almost there," Sam said reassuringly, his right foot almost firmly planted on the floor. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly.

Ooo0ooO

Castiel stared into a pair of pale yellow eyes, frowning. "I specifically asked you not to knock over that lamp."

The yellow eyes blinked.

Castiel sighed.

Dean walked into the room and paused. Castiel was sitting cross legged on the floor, facing the year old kitten they had named Ghost (which Dean had insisted was _not_ after the white direwolf from _Game of Thrones_ ). Castiel had his doubts.

When the white kitten batted at the tip of Castiel's nose, the other man shook his head. Then he saw Dean, which made his cheeks flush.

Dean swallowed a chuckle, but didn't hide the grin. He wiggled his cellphone between his fingers. "Thunder cats are go."

Ooo0ooO

Jo woke up the moment her phone buzzed on the dresser. She was a natural light sleeper, but luckily, she managed to sleep through her girlfriend's (light) snoring.

She picked it up and grinned when she read the text. She chucked it back on the dresser before grabbing Charlie's shoulder. "Wake up!"

Charlie started, yelping, "Merry Christmas!" Then she blinked groggily. "Jo?"

Jo the covers, yanking at Charlie's ankles. "Get up! It's time!"

Charlie blinked, groaning. "Breakfast?" she asked hopefully. Then she glanced over her shoulder, noting how the sky was still fairly dark.

"The baby, you dork!" Jo exclaimed, pulling at Charlie again. "Let's go!"

"The baby? The baby!" Charlie's eyes cleared before she bounded out of bed. She grabbed Jo's shoulders. "The baby's coming!"

"That's what I'm sayin'!"

Charlie clapped her hands excitedly, heading towards the door in a hurry. Then she did a quick about-face. "Pants. Pants would be good..."

Ooo0ooO

Despite everyone's excitement and hurry, Mary and John were the first ones at the hospital. Mary waited for them all, ushering them into the waiting room.

The last to arrive, naturally, were Gabriel and Kali. The latter grumbled about coffee and was joined by Charlie, who began talking Kali's ear off, asking if she was excited about the baby.

Kali shot a baleful look at Gabe over her shoulder.

"My girlfriend might kill yours," he remarked to Jo.

Jo shrugged, amused. "Charlie can handle herself."

"Five bucks says Kali punches her within the hour."

Jo grinned. "Ten says they're friends by the time the baby is born."

"Deal."

They shook hands.

Ooo0ooO

Castiel leaned against Dean while they sat in the waiting area, his eyes drooping heavily. He sighed and shifted so he could rest his head against Dean's shoulder.

His thoughts drifted. He was excited for Jess, Sam, and the baby. They had had a small baby shower two months ago, which had been held at Mary's home. They had all sat in the backyard in the warm summer afternoon, listening to Mary tell stories about Sam and Dean when they were babies. Ellen jumped in with a few stories about Jo, which the two older mothers had shared a chuckle over, since a few scenarios overlapped.

Then the conversation hit a bump when all eyes turned to the other couples; Gabe and Kali, Joand Charlie, as well as Dean and Castiel.

Kali immediately said that kids had not been discussed between her and Gabriel, and wouldn't be until she was good and ready. Ellen had nodded, respecting the younger woman's honesty.

Jo and Charlie had exchanged a wide eyed look, both of them admitting it had never really crossed their minds.

Castiel had blushed when the attention turned to him and Dean. He had wondered about having kids, but he hadn't really given it much thought until he had met Dean.

Dean, on the other hand, sided with Jo and Charlie, claiming he hadn't thought about it much. But then he had looked at Cas and smiled, stating that he wouldn't mind thinking about it if the time came to do so. That had pleased Castiel greatly.

A long time ago, when Castiel was much younger, he always imagined having kids some day. Of course, he hadn't been entirely clear on how that was going to happen. Now, he figured that if he and Dean wanted kids, adoption was something to consider.

Castiel's thoughts grew sullen. For so long he wanted to have his own family and now it seemed possible...and yet, he couldn't help but wish his parents and sister were here to help him, to guide him when he felt lost.

Castiel frowned. Thinking about them reminded him of something that had recently come to pass...

Ever since he had found the citron on his doorstep, more had been laid on the graves of his parents and sister when he had gone to visit them. Fresh batches came every few weeks. No note was left behind and Gabriel claimed that he had only remembered a girl buying them a few months back, and that the rest of the orders were done online and set for deliveries that went directly to the cemetery.

A break through came in the form of a website malfunction, which meant that their online customers had to come into the shop for the time being while their computer system was being fixed.

On a cool day in October, a slender, unfamiliar woman had walked into the shop to purchase a small bundle of citrons. Castiel had been working and had asked her the reason as to why she was buying these flowers.

The girl, who had been wearing a large hoodie, sighed and pulled it away from her face. She was young and pretty with dark brown hair and large, light blue eyes, and called herself Ava.

Castiel asked her why she the flowers behind, and listened to Ava's explanation.

Ava had worked at the hospital that Castiel's sister, Anna, had been transferred to after the accident that they had presumed killed both her and their parents. She had been declared dead on arrival, like Castiel's parents, but when they had brought her in, they had discovered she was not dead, because her heart rate had slowed so much it had been nearly undetectable. Rather, she was in a coma that had resulted from the blunt force trauma to her head, which had occurred during the accident when her head had smashed into the window during impact.

Ava claimed that when they had called Gabriel all those years ago, she hadn't started working there, and when she was hired, she had taken on Anna's file. It appeared that the vague phrasing had left them all to believe that the family had been informed that Anna was, in fact, not dead, but rather comatose. But due to a coincidental trip to Lawrence, Ava had heard from a few locals that the Novak brothers believed that their sister was dead.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know if you would even believe me!" Ava had exclaimed. "So when I heard about your shop, I thought I'd try to, I don't know, speak your language, I guess? I meant to just approach you, I really did, and I'm so sorry, I should have done that from the start..."

Castiel had been too shocked to be angry. When he told Gabriel, the older Novak had nearly toppled over, clenching Castiel while staring at Ava with wide, disbelieving amber eyes.

So together, the three of them had made the trip to the hospital where Anna still was, all these years later. Different staff members and hospital representatives had tried to approach the brothers, assuring them that this was their mistake. But they both suspected that they wanted to make sure that neither of them would file suit for the hospital's negligence and poor record keeping.

But none of that seemed to really matter when they both walked into Anna's room.

Anna had been resting in the middle of the bed, her dark red hair fanned out across the white pillows. Her eyes were closed, but Castiel knew that if they opened, they would be a greenish hazel color. She looked pale against the white sheets, as her vivid hair provided the only real color in the bleak room.

Ever since that day, Gabriel and Castiel had visited her weekly, spending time talking to her and telling her everything that had happened between then and now.

It was only until a few weeks ago that they had made the decision to have Anna transferred to the very hospital they were in now, so that she was closer to her brothers.

Castiel's eyes opened and he blinked, realizing he had dozed off. He looked up at Dean, who had also nodded off. Castiel moved carefully away as not to disturb him, then headed down the hall.

Ooo0ooO

"We got a cat and named him Ghost. Dean says it's not after that wolf from that show he's obsessed with, but I know it is," Castiel said, laughing.

He was sitting with his sister, waiting with her while he hoped that his friend was holding up in the maternity ward.

"I wish you could meet Dean, Anna. I think you would like him," he told her with a soft smile. He looked at her, tracing her features. She had been so young when the accident had happened and now... she was a beautiful young woman. Her hair had darkened to a deep red and she had freckles across her nose.

Castiel gripped her hand and prayed.

When his phone buzzed, he stood up and kissed her forehead, promising to visit again soon. Then he walked away, leaving the hand that he had been holding across her stomach.

Ooo0ooO

Lily Ann Winchester was born on November 2nd right at dawn, bringing in the new day with the sounds of her crying.

The smell of the fresh bouquets of flowers scented the entire room, since every vase was filled with the white, star shaped flower that Castiel had ordered to be delivered to the room before Jess had been brought in from delievery.

Lily was first passed to her grandmother, Mary, who had cried joyous tears.

Castiel and Jo were asked to be her godfather and godmother, both of whom accepted right away.

Charlie had teased Sam over his daughter's name, asking him if he had named her thanks to his obsession with _Harry Potter_. Sam reminded her that that was _her_ obsession, not his, and that he'd get her back if her and Jo ever adopted a girl and named her Hermione.

Kali turned to Charlie, promising to remind her about that if her and Jo ever decided to have kids. Charlie thanked her with a wide and pleased smile.

Gabriel passed Jo a ten dollar bill.

Dean couldn't stop grinning when it was his turn to hold his niece. Tears spilled down his cheeks as well as he promised to always love her and protect her, and of course, to be the coolest uncle ever.

Gabriel claimed he'd give Dean a run for his money, being what he called the "honorary uncle".

Lily didn't seem to mind who would love her more, but seemed content to fall asleep in Castiel's arms. Castiel looked up at Jess, who smiled widely back at him, before she brushed her own tears off of her cheeks. She leaned back against Sam, exhausted but very, very happy.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: "Thunder cats are go" is, in fact, from _Juno_. Tip of the hat to Diablo Cody.**

 **Please review!**

 **White Camellia Japonica: Perfected Loveliness**


	18. Pleasure and Pain

Chapter Eighteen: Pleasure and Pain

 _Three months later_

Castiel sat by himself in the hospital room where Anna was, his expression sullen. He held onto his sister's hand, wishing she was awake so he could tell her...everything.

The nurse who walked in noticed the young man's disheveled appearance and asked him if he wanted some water. When he shook his head, she frowned.

Castiel's hair was messier than usual and there were black circles under his eyes. His jaw was covered in scruff that hadn't been shaved off in over two weeks. His shirt was wrinkly and was rolled messily past his elbows.

The nurse shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving him alone. She wondered briefly who had broken the poor man's heart, because it was clear he was hurting over someone.

Castiel sighed, turning his tired gaze once more to his sister.

Ooo0ooO

Beer and whiskey bottles were gathering up on the floor more and more as each day passed, creating on obstacle course through the musty apartment. It smelled of spilled beer and dust and stale air.

Sitting on the couch was Dean, listlessly watching TV without really paying attention. He lifted a bottle to his lips again, taking a long gulp. He too smelled like spilled beer.

A knock came from the door before an irate Jo stormed in, her dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "All right. Get up. This is pathetic."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean muttered, tilting his beer back for another swig. His eyes widened when Jo snatched it from his hands. "What the hell, Jo?"

"You smell worse than the drunkards at the bar," she snapped. "When was the last time you showered?"

Dean thought about it, but couldn't really remember...

Jo made a sound of disgust. "Get your ass up, Winchester. Go shower and put on something that doesn't smell like you've been bathing in whiskey."

Dean grumbled, but when Jo began pushing him, he lifted his hands. "All right, I'm going, damn!"

Jo crossed her arms and shook her head as Dean walked into the other room. When she heard the shower turn on, she assessed the apartment. Immediately, she threw back the curtains and opened the windows, wanting to air out the stench.

Then she began packing the empty bottles in a bag, clearing them off the floor and any available surface, all while muttering under her breath.

Charlie burst in and wrinkled her nose. "You were right, it is bad."

Jo shook her head. "Come on, help me with this."

Charlie helped Jo with the bottles before they lugged them outside to the bins. When they walked back in, Dean was sitting at the kitchen counter, nursing a glass of water.

Jo glared at him. "Well at least you look human now."

"Shut up, Jo."

Charlie placed her hands on her hips, frowning at her friend. "Dean, you know this isn't the answer."

"Yeah? What is?"

"I think you know."

"Enlighten me," Dean challenged, turning his bloodshot green eyes towards the petite redhead.

Charlie huffed.

Ooo0ooO

 _Two months ago_

After Lily had been born, Castiel has started considering kids more and more. The thought had his heart flutter with hope and anticipation.

So when he brought it up with Dean, he was surprised to see the hesitation in the other man's eyes.

"I never considered it," Dean told him. "With everything that's happened, I figured kids weren't in the cards for me."

"But what about now?" Castiel had asked.

"I don't know... I've never pictured myself as a dad."

Castiel encouraged and pressed Dean to consider it. He claimed Dean would be great father despite his past with the army. Dean argued his past made him too dangerous to handle the stress of having a kid. He also stated that his job as a firefighter always put him again risk- what kind of father could he be if he was always gone? What if, God forbid, something happened?

Things came to a head a few weeks later, when Castiel and Dean got in a huge fight over the matter. They're opposing viewpoints on the pros and cons of parenthood left them both staring at each other, confused and frustrated.

"I don't think this is going to work," Dean had murmured, even though his whole expression rippled with pain as the words left his mouth.

After that, both men had parted ways, barely saying anything to each other for the weeks following. Castiel had almost broken down when a small vase of dog roses were left on his doorstep, their soft pink, heart shaped petals curling against the heat.

Ooo0ooO

"This is stupid!" Jo yelled, her fists clenched. "You just broke up with him because you're a fucking coward, Dean Winchester! God forbid you allow yourself to be happy!"

"Fuck off, Jo! You're one to talk!"

"Oh no, don't turn this on me! Ask yourself, Dean, why did it all lead to a fight? Did you even try to talk to Castiel about this? A real, grown up talk? Or did you avoid it like you avoid everything you don't want to deal with because it might take you out of your comfort zone?" Jo challenged, getting in his face.

Dean snorted, even though his chest ached at the truth her words had. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell I don't! I've known you and Castiel for years! You have _never_ been happier than you were when you were with him! And you fucked it all up."

"I'm not going to drag him down with my fucking issues!" Dean shouted.

"Have you ever considered he wants to _help you, you selfish son of a bitch!_ " Jo exclaimed. "If you opened your damn eyes, you'd see that!"

Jo growled before taking a deep breath, lowering her voice. "Castiel _loves_ you, you idiot, and I know you love him. You don't have to lose him because you're scared, but you also can't run away from this forever."

Charlie stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Dean's arm. Her green eyes met his. "Is it worth losing him over?"

Dean lowered his gaze, the tension draining from his shoulders. "It's too late."

Charlie shook her head, rolling her eyes. "With that attitude, it is. Not if you fix it."

Dean looked at Jo, regret etched into his features. "Jo..."

Jo gave him an understanding smile. "You're like my brother, Dean. I'd do anything for you. Now c'mon, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Fix this, you idiot."

Ooo0ooO

Castiel went to visit Jess and Lily after he left the hospital. He carried a small bouquet of purple flowers, spring crocus, which were meant for Lily.

The infant babbled excitedly when Jess opened the door. Her eyes lost their bluish baby color, and were slowly taking on the rich hazel color of her father's eyes.

"Cas! Come in," Jess said, stepping aside so he could come in.

Castiel spent the afternoon with his goddaughter, who squealed when he showed her the flowers. She giggled when the petals tickled her cheeks.

Jess watched her long time friend and her daighter, sighing deeply. She felt so much sadness for him and Dean, and wished she could do something to ease their hurt. But that wasn't up to her.

She had to believe that Dean and Castiel would figure things out and would eventually make up. She wasn't sure if that meant that they would get back together, but she hoped for that as well. It seemed like a shame that the two men, who were both like brothers to her, couldn't see what was right in front of them. Their love for one another was obvious to everyone else, except to them both.

Jess sighed again, telling herself to be patient. These things had a tendency to work themselves out, she knew, so all she could do know was love and support them both until they felt that they were ready to make it right again.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**

 **Spring Crocus: Youthful Gladness**

 **Dog Rose: Pleasure and pain**


	19. Faith

Chapter Nineteen: Faith

"He's being an idiot. No, they're _both_ being idiots."

"We can't force them, Jo. We have to give them time."

"Yeah, but I don't like it."

"None of us like it."

In unison, Jo, Charlie, and Jess sighed heavily. The three women were sitting in Jess's living room, talking over iced tea. Lily was bouncing in her high chair, munching on Cheerios and babbling to herself.

Jess gazed out the kitchen window, out into her yard were her flower beds were once again bare as winter kept the ground too cool to keep anything alive. She thought about the tulip bulbs waiting underneath the surface, waiting for the first sign of spring to bloom. But it seemed winter was still holding on.

Christmas and New Year's had passed, and February was approaching, along with Valentine's Day. The shop was fairly busy, but Jess hadn't found the time to be there as much as she liked, thanks to some postpartum. Gabriel had assured her that Castiel and himself could handle things while she was away taking care of Lily. She was pleasantly surprised when he told her that Kali had taken on some shifts to help with the chaos that ensued around any major holidays.

Castiel had been in touch, of course, but Jess ached when she saw that dull look in his once bright eyes. He tried to do his best around her, but he also knew he couldn't keep his hurt hidden from his best friend. So, about a week ago, he came over and they had had a long talk over dinner while Sam had taken Lily over to her grandparent's house for the evening.

Jess had then given Castiel a small pot of vividly colored flowers for him to take home. These passion flowers had thick purple and white petals, and dark purple antlers and a deep green and yellow crown bursting from the center. Its unusual look stood out as well as its fragrance, and Castiel looked at Jess when he realized their meaning.

"Never lose faith, Castiel," she has told him. "Because I still believe you and Dean will find happiness in the end."

Jo saw the sad look in Jess's eyes and reached over to take her hand. "Hey. It'll work out. You're the one who told him to have faith, right? Maybe you need a little too."

Jess smiled. "You're right. I do."

Ooo0ooO

Castiel was working in the back when he heard the front door bell ring out. Swiping his hands on his smock, he walked to the front.

A young, teenage girl stood at the doorway, her long blonde hair covered with a black hood. She stood with her hands in her jacket pockets, as she shifted her weight from booted foot to booted foot. Then she heard Castiel and turned her light blue gaze towards him. Her eyes were framed with thick black eyeliner.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Castiel asked, smiling.

The girl jerked her shoulder. "Nice shop. Been open long?"

"No, over a year. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I need a job. Just moved here. You hiring?"

Castiel blinked. "Well, we do need someone part time with Valentine's Day coming up. Have you worked in a floral shop before?"

"No."

"Any customer service experience?"

"If you count working at a Burger King, then yeah."

"Do you have any references?"

"No."

Castiel looked the girl over. He noted the pack she had slung across her back. "When you said you just moved here..."

"Today. I need a place to crash too. Do you guys have a cheap motel?"

Castiel frowned. "How old are you, Miss...?"

"Claire. I'm 16."

"Where are your parents?"

"Died in a car accident about two years ago. I've been jumping from town to town. Anyway, can I have a job or not?"

Castiel looked her over again. "I'll have to discuss that with the other owner. Why don't you come back tomorrow at ten and we'll talk about it?"

"Yeah, sure."

Castiel smiled and nearly turned around before he paused. "Oh, there's a good priced motel about three blocks down."

"Thanks," Claire said before walking back out, popping her gum loudly as she did.

Castiel stared after her before shaking his head and heading back into the office.

Ooo0ooO

"She's 16 and on her own?"

Castiel sighed. "It seems so. She's rather..."

"Brash?"

Castiel chuckled. "To put it mildly."

Jess laughed as well. "Well, maybe she'll knock Gabe down a couple of pegs."

"Kali might enjoy that," Castiel mused.

A sudden cry made Jess sigh. "That's Lily. I'll see you tomorrow at the shop, okay?"

"Try to get some rest, Jess," Castiel said gently.

"Yeah, you too."

Castiel hung up, before scratching Ghost's ears. The small white cat had curled up on his lap. "What do you think? Should we give her a shot?"

Ghost looked up at him and mewed before curling up and dozing off.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ooo0ooO

Jo eyed Dean as he sat alone at the far end of the bar, sulking over a glass of whiskey. She wanted to go over there and tell him to snap out of it, but she didn't. He was just sulking over his one and only whiskey, so she felt the intervention could wait.

Her attention turned to the young teen who had just walked in and made her way to the bar. Dressed in ripped black jeans and a faded Led Zeppelin shirt, the girl reminded Jo of herself when she had gone through her own rebellious phase (which had involved the kidnapping and cutting up of Dean's old shirts, much to his displeasure).

Jo leaned forward on her elbows, cocking an eyebrow at the younger blonde.

"Double whiskey," the girl said, her eyes glinting, as though she was challenging Jo to tell her no.

Jo's brow lifted further. "Got any I.D.?"

"I'm 23."

"Right, and I'm Blake Lively. Show me some I.D."

The teen rolled her eyes. "Fine." She slapped it on the bar and gave Jo a defiant look.

Jo lifted it. "Claire, huh? Tell me, Claire, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Don't know. Do you think you're an idiot?"

Jo gave her a baleful look. "I know a fake I.D. when I see one. Now, how about a Coke instead, hm?"

Claire glared. "Fine," she gritted out.

Dean, who had watched the whole scene, moved over so there was just one empty seat between him and the younger girl. "Jo is a bit of a hardass. You'll have to excuse her."

Jo scoffed, sliding the Coke into Claire's waiting hand. "I'm not servin' underage girls in my bar, Dean."

"Aw, cmon, Jo, when you were her age you did the same thing."

Jo gave him a tight lipped smile. "And I grew up. That's not the point, Dean."

Claire eyed them both. "You two a couple or something?"

Dean and Jo exchanged an amused look. Jo answered first. "Oh no. He's not my type."

When Claire glanced at Dean, he shrugged. "I'm not woman enough for her."

"You're gay?" Claire asked, shifting her attention back to Jo.

That brow went up again. "Problem?"

Claire eyed her before shaking her head. "Anyway, if you're gay, why is he flirting?"

Jo laughed at Dean's grimace. "Trust me, honey, if he was flirting, everyone in this bar would notice."

"Are _you_ gay?" Claire asked Dean.

"No," Dean said, taking a drink.

"Straight?"

"No."

"Then what are you?"

Dean shot her a look. "Why do you care?"

Claire shrugged. "Just curious."

"I like men and women, let's leave it at that," Dean muttered before taking another drink.

"It's cool. So do I," Claire responded nonchalantly.

Dean was now the one lifting a brow.

Claire lifted her arm, revealing a braided bracelet dyed in the colors of the bisexual flag. "Gotta represent, you know?"

Dean decided this conversation had gotten too weird, even with whiskey. He stood up. "You new in town?"

"Yeah."

"Gotta place to stay?"

"Room 6 at the Cozy Shack has my name on it."

Dean looked at Jo, who shrugged, as if to say _I don't know what to say either._

Dean nodded. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"What, are you a cop?"

"No, but I do know the sheriffs."

"Whatever. See you around, Dean."

Ooo0ooO

The next morning, Claire arrived on time to meet with Castiel and Jess. Even though the girl seemed stand-offish, they agreed to take her on part time. Castiel asked Gabriel to show her the ropes, and before long, the two were talking and making sarcastic comments to one another.

"So much for taking him down a peg," Cas said to Jess as they watched the other two.

"Who knows, maybe she will after she gets to know him."

The two friends exchanged a look before snickering.

Then suddenly, Dean walked in, his attention turned towards Claire. "Hey, blondie. Nice smock."

Claire lifted a brow. "Nice outfit," she said, eyeing Dean's firefighter shirt and fire resistant pants.

Dean looked around and met Castiel's gaze briefly before clearing his throat. "You're working here now?"

"Yup. I figured it was better than working with that blonde at the bar. Someone told me she was a hardass."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, well, good choice."

Jess walked over, smiling at her brother in law. "I see you've met Claire."

"Oh yeah, Claire and I go way back," Dean said.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I'm going to check the website," she said before walking away. Then she paused when she saw the look in Castiel's eyes as he watched Dean talk to Jess.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Claire asked in a low voice.

Castiel blinked. "Oh... no."

Claire didn't believe him. "Well, ask him out or something. Staring at him is just creepy."

Castiel blinked again as Claire stomped off. He winced when Dean walked out, not even looking at him again.

 _If only it were that easy..._

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**

 **Passion Flower: Faith, Belief**


	20. Hope

Chapter Twenty: Hope

Three months had passed since Claire arrived in Lawrence, and she quickly found her place amongst the locals. Taken under Dean's wing, she worked at the shop part time, spending the rest of it with Dean, learning how to fix cars at Bobby's garage.

She was given a home by the two sheriffs in town, Jody Mills and Donna Hanscum. The two older women were life partners with an adopted daughter, Alex. The two teenage girls grew close, and people were talking about how the sheriffs were thinking about adopting Claire as well.

Claire knew that Jody and Donna were at least considering it, and had asked her what she thought about it. In all honesty, it scared her, but it also made her happy. The first was just from her being on her own for so long- she figured no one would ever want her, much less would want to adopt her. But now that someone did, and it meant having a family again, Claire was determined to be on her best behavior for when it came time for the agency to send out someone to meet them all.

So she worked hard at the shop and at Bobby's garage, then was homeschooled by Jody and Donna with Alex. She had even asked Castiel about college.

Castiel was proud of Claire and everything she had accomplished in just a short amount of time. He saw something in her that reminded him a lot of his sister. Anna might not have been so vocal and in your face about what she wanted, but she knew how to go get it. Before the accident, she had been focused on her dream of becoming an artist.

But that was nearly ten years ago.

Castiel still went to visit her, and sometimes someone else would come with him, like Jess or Jo. Claire even came once, after hearing Castiel talk about her. The younger girl had looked at the Novak sister with a thoughtful look.

"She's pretty," she had told Cas.

Castiel remembered smiling. "I think the prettiest part about her was her eyes. They were this hazel color.. like all the colors just blended themselves together."

"Is she going to ever wake up?"

"We don't know."

"I bet she will," Claire said confidently.

"I hope so," Castiel murmured.

And the next time he came to see Anna, a small, crystal vase was sitting by her bedside, filled with small, delicate, white flowers. Their petals curled slightly at their green tips, and formed the shape of small bells, drooping downward.

"Snowbells," Castiel whispered, stroking the petals gently.

Then he saw the note, tucked away in the snowballs dark green stems. It was plain and cream colored, with a single sentence written in loopy cursive.

 _Claire's handwriting,_ Castiel thought.

It read: _There is always hope that tomorrow will be a better day._

Ooo0ooO

Dean sat at the far end of the bar at the Roadhouse, sipping a pale ale. His eyes were focused on the baseball game playing.

Jo walked over, leaning on her elbows against the counter. "Want another one?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I have to go back to the station in a little bit."

When she didn't move, he looked away from the game and at her. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed, her brow raised.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just trying to figure out why you're sitting all alone here during lunch when there's other places and _people_ you could be talking to."

Dean sighed. "Look, Jo, I appreciate you looking out for me, but-,"

"Then why are you here instead of at the shop?" she challenged.

"I can't just go in there. Who am I going to hang out with- Claire?"

Jo's expression became dangerous. "No, not _Claire_."

Dean rolled his eye, pushing away from the bar. He finished off his beer and dropped a few bills down next to the empty bottle. "Butt out, Jo."

Jo huffed when Dean strode out. She wiped off the counter with a rag, stuffing his bill and money in her apron pocket.

"He's got a point, you know."

Jo glanced at her mother, who had her back to Jo. "What do you mean?"

Ellen looked at her daughter patiently. "You just got to butt out, Jo. He'll figure things out in his own time."

"But Mom, he's not _doing_ anything."

"Give him time. He's working through his hurt. Remember the first time you and Charlie broke up? It was all over some fight, but you girls figured things out in the end. Now look at you." Ellen stepped closer, pinching her daughter's chin affectionately. "You'll see."

Jo smiled back at her mother. "Okay, fine," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "But I still think they're idiots."

"Oh honey," Ellen laughed. "There's no doubt about that."

Ooo0ooO

Dean walked down the main road in town, hands stuffed in his pockets. The station wasn't too far, so he opted to walk since he had had a drink. The warm day lifted his spirits some, since the weather promised the return of summer.

Dean had always preferred summer, enjoying the long hot days under the sun, working hard and enjoying a nice cold beer in the evening. He could remember the first summer he worked at Bobby's garage. It had been sweltering hot every day, especially inside, but Dean had loved every moment of it. He left each night covered in sweat and oil and grime, but he didn't care.

Chuckling to himself, Dean shook his head. When he looked up, he paused when he saw he was in front of the shop. Looking inside, he saw Claire laughing at Gabriel, who was wearing a flower crown and scowling at the teenager. Then he saw Castiel, leaning against the counter, shaking his head at them both, but smiling nonetheless.

Dean didn't allow himself to think. He walked inside.

The bell rang out and Claire grinned when she saw him. "Hey, Dean," she said.

Dean smiled. Then he looked at Gabe, then the crown. "How's it going, your Majesty?"

Claire snickered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know flower crowns are in style right now."

"Yeah, fake ones at clothing stores, not real ones that make you look like Dionysus," Claire commented.

"What's wrong with looking like a god?" Gabe challenged.

"I think out of all the Greek gods, the God of wine is the least... intimidating."

Dean cleared his throat."Well, I dunno, see, Dionysus' Roman counterpart was Bacchus, and his followers were crazy. Like straight up dancing naked under the moon crazy. So maybe you ought to watch yourself before he makes you crazy."

"He already _does_ ," Claire muttered, smirking.

"I will not stand for this," Gabe said, with an oddly dignified pout. "You're just jealous because the crown looks better on me than it did on you."

Claire scoffed. "Yeah, okay, Gabe." When she walked away, Gabe huffed and followed her, telling her he was right and not to argue with a god.

Dean shook his head. Then his gaze turned to Castiel, who was now looking down at his own hands.

Dean looked around, reaching for the first flowers that his instincts told him to grab. He bundled them together, then slowly approached Castiel. He put the flowers down, waiting for Castiel to look up.

When he did, Cas gave him a soft smile. "Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas," Dean said. What he wanted to say got stuck in his throat.

Castiel cleared his throat, focusing on the flowers now. His hand reached for them, then paused when he saw what they were and what they meant.

Bright pink milkvetch flowers, overlaying deep pink roses.

Castiel looked up once more.

Dean looked down briefly, working past the lump in his throat. "Cas, I know things... things didn't end well between us. I know I said some things that hurt you. And I also know I kept things from you, which I think hurt you more. I'm not stupid to think that things can be the way they were before, but... I hope that we can still be..."

"Friends?" Castiel finished, almost on a whisper.

Dean looked up and met Castiel's unreadable eyes. "If that's what you want."

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment. Then he pushed away from the counter, marching over to were the carnations were before snatching a single yellow one. He stormed over to Dean, smacking it into his hand.

Dean, who didn't know all the meanings of the flowers like Castiel did, furrowed his brow.

"Have a good day, Dean," Cas said, his voice now cold and final.

Dean was taken aback. He frowned, lowering his head. "Yeah. I'll see you."

Walking back outside, Dean glared at the sun, suddenly not enjoying its warmth like he had before.

Ooo0ooO

As Dean and Castiel parted ways, a few miles away, a nurse was walking into Anna Novak's room to check on her vitals and to change her sheets.

The nurse hummed softly as she worked, smiling at the vase of pretty white flowers next to the bed. "Someone must love you," she told Anna.

Then she reached over to check Anna's pulse, noting it down on her chart. She placed Anna's pale hand back on top of the sheets were it laid there for a moment. Then, suddenly, one of her fingers gave a small twitch.

The nurse frowned, unsure if she was seeing things, or at least hoping to. She eyed the younger woman, then gasped when Anna's entire hand moved.

She leaned over, watching carefully. "Anna? Anna, can you hear me?"

Anna's eyes snapped open, revealing their colorful depths, like all the colors just blended themselves together.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note:** **Please review!**

 **Snowdrop: Hope**

 **Milkvetch: Your presence softens my pains**

 **Deep pink roses: Thank you for being in my life**

 **Yellow carnation: No!**


	21. Pure of Heart

Chapter Twenty One: Pure of Heart

Castiel and Gabriel were cleaning up the shop after closing when Castiel's phone rang. He answered, pausing what he was doing.

Gabriel glanced over when he saw Castiel stiffen.

"When? Yes. Yes, we will be there right away," Castiel said before hanging up. He looked at his brother in disbelief. "It's Anna."

Gabriel froze. "What's wrong?"

Cas shook his head. "She's _awake_."

Gabriel dropped the broom he was holding, his hazel eyes wide. "We gotta go. _Now_."

Castiel nodded before turning to grab his keys from the hook behind the counter. He locked up the cash register, then locked the door when he and Gabe rushed out of the shop. Both brothers jumped into Castiel's car before they took off for the hospital.

Ooo0ooO

Staring silently out the window, Anna Novak gazed at the church across the street. It had beautiful stained glass windows, which shined pink, aqua, and yellow lights onto the steps below. Her eyes traced the colors, then the tall archway that encompassed the entrance. Her fingers itched for a sketchbook.

"Anna."

Anna turned to look at the doctor standing at the doorway. She was a kind woman, with light blue eyes and honey brown ringlets. Anna smiled a little at her.

The doctor, a woman named Gwendolyn, smiled back. "Your brothers are on their way. They should be here soon."

Anna nodded, then looked away again, back at the church.

Before long, she heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching her room. She turned and stood, her heart now racing with anticipation. Then the door flung open, revealing two men who stopped cold at the sight of her.

Anna's eyes filled with tears. "Castiel," she breathed, her first word since she woke up. She dashed forward and leapt into his arms. Then she turned to her older brother.

"Anna," Gabriel all but sighed.

"Gabe," she choked, before she was wrapped tightly in his arms. When she pulled back, she held one of her brother's hands with one of her own. She smiled at them both.

"We missed you, Anna," Castiel confessed. "You were in that coma for so long..."

Anna squeezed his hand. "That doesn't matter now." She looked around, her brow furrowing. "Where's Mom and Dad? They didn't come with you?"

Castiel and Gabriel paled, then exchanged a look. With Anna being in a coma, she didn't know the truth about what had happened to their parents.

"Anna..." Castiel began slowly.

She eyed both of them, realizing something was wrong. "Are they coming? Did you call them? When they didn't answer, fear and dread squeezed her heart. "Cas... Gabe... what aren't you telling me? Where's Mom and Dad?"

Castiel looked up only briefly before meeting his sister's gaze. "Anna, maybe you should sit down."

"No, I don't want to, I've been lying down for ten years. Cas, tell me where's Mom and Dad!"

"When... when you were in the accident... Mom and Dad, they..." Castiel looked down. "They died in impact."

Anna crumpled, but Gabe was there to catch her. "No, no no no," Anna cried. "No they can't be dead!" But she saw the look in her brother's blue eyes and she doubled over, sobbing.

Gabriel gently moved her to the bed, where she leaned against his shoulder and cried. Her hand never left Castiel's.

Ooo0ooO

After Anna was discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health, it took some time before she decided to visit her parent's grave. When she did, her brothers came with her, and together they stood as a family unit in the cemetery.

Anna looked over the stones etched with her parent's names. Then she stepped forward, laying down a small batch of vividly colored flowers, which stood out in the bleak area of gray stone and dark earth.

"Everlasting," Castiel murmured, referencing the flowers.

Anna stepped back again, pushing the dark red hair from her eyes. She looped her arm through her younger brother's. "I still remember some of their meanings."

Gabriel smiled a little. "Well, if you come by the shop, we can give you a crash course. Of course, you'll have to meet everyone."

Anna smiled as well. "Everyone?" she repeated curiously.

"Oh sure," Gabe said as they turned to walk back to the car. "There's Jess, you remember her, right? And of course her chuckle head husband, then there's Kali- my girlfriend- and Claire, and Gary, the deliver boy, and..." Gabriel kept listing off everyone.

Before they got in the car, Anna glanced at Castiel. "And what about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Castiel paused before meeting her gaze. "Not anymore," he murmured.

Ooo0ooO

A few days later, Dean was walking down the street, headed to the Roadhouse, when he spotted a familiar face standing outside of _Heavenly_.

"Holy shit," he said out loud before walking over.

The young woman was slender and pale, with dark red hair and large, hazel eyes. She was wearing a soft white blouse and jeans, and had a green smock tied around her waist. That bright hair was tied off so it was out of her face, which made her eyes look bigger.

"Anna?" Dean asked hesitantly, pausing a few feet away.

Anna turned and looked up at him. She stilled as well, looking him over from head to toe before meeting his gaze. "You must be Dean. Gabe told me you were pretty."

Dean made a face before shaking his head. "You're, uh..."

"Awake?" Anna finished, lifting a slim brow. "I noticed."

"How...?"

She shrugged. "Doctors said it was a miracle." She tilted her head at him. "Funny how they say that when they don't have any real answers."

Dean chuckled. "I can see how you're related to Gabriel," he remarked. He ran a hand through his short hair. "Is... Gabriel working today?"

Anna's eyes scanned Dean's. "Yes... they both are," she said rather bluntly.

Dean cleared his throat. "Do you think I should-?"

She shrugged again, resting her hands on her hips. "Depends. Are you going to mess it up again?"

Dean winced, realizing she knew everything. "Not if I can help it."

Anna nodded. "Good. Then yes, go right on in."

Dean eyed her for a moment. Then he smiled, shaking his head. "You'd get along with my friend Jo. She's been kicking my ass about doing something."

"I love my brother," Anna said simply. "I want him to be happy."

So when Dean walked back inside, he paused to pluck a stalk of very small, clustered white flowers from the bucket outside, before handing it to her.

Anna raised a brow, then tucked the flowers behind her ear, giving him a look of approval.

Ooo0ooO

Castiel was working the register, selling some flowers to the local psychic named Missouri, when Dean walked inside.

Missouri took one look at Cas and sighed. "You're gonna have your hands full with that one, honey," she told him matter of factly before turning to leave.

When she passed Dean, she lifted a warning finger at him. "You be kind now, or there will be hell to pay. You understand me, Dean?

Dean blinked. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

Missouri shook her head. "I swear, you Winchester men," she huffed before leaving the shop.

Dean looked back at the woman walking away, then forward again. "Okay. Weird."

But then his attention turned to Cas, who was eyeing him warily. Dean walked over. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

Dean rocked back on his heels a little. He jabbed a thumb in the direction Missouri had gone. "Nice lady. A little intimidating."

"Missouri has always kept an eye on me and my brother, ever since we were little," Castiel explained. "She's... protective."

"Yeah, I got that," Dean said, widening his eyes a little.

Cas shrugged.

Dean looked down. "Look, Cas, it's no secret why I'm here. I know you said, or told me, that you didn't want to be friends..."

"I didn't want to be _just_ friends," Castiel clarified, almost sharply.

Dean looked up. "So what do you want?"

Now it was Cas who looked down. "I want things to go back to how they were before," he said honestly.

"Me too," Dean said softly. "So, do you think... well, do you think we could try? Start with something easy, like a cup of coffee?"

Castiel looked up, his blue eyes dark. "The things that we fought over aren't resolved, Dean."

"I know, Dean said. "I know. But I'm going to try, Cas. I will. I'll prove it to you. Just give me another chance."

Castiel stared at him for a long moment. Then, like before, he went over to the carnations. But instead of grabbing a yellow one, he selected a soft pink one, colored like a blush. He handed it over to Dean.

Dean eyed the flower, then looked at Cas hesitantly. "So that means...?"

"Yes," Cas said, smiling softly.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Everlasting: Never ceasing remembrance**

 **Baby's Breath: Pure of heart**

 **Carnation (Solid color): Yes**


	22. Beloved Daughter

Chapter Twenty Two: Beloved Daughter

Anna stood quietly, alone, in the place she found peace and solitude. Right by the cemetery was a meadow that had a quiet stream winding through the tall grass, and over that stream was a bridge. It was charming, painted white with an arch and delicate woodwork.

Anna stood in the middle of the bridge, leaning on the railing. She watched the water flow and listened as it trickled through the rocks and the banks. She held a handful of dandelions in her hand and blew out their seeds one by one, watching as they were carried away in the wind, or fell to be swept away by the water.

It was unnerving to visit your own grave. Craved into the stone were the words _Beloved Daughter_ and she had torn away her gaze at that. She tended her her parent's graves instead, clearing off the dead leaves and pulling out any weeds. Once she was satisfied, she moved on, following her memory to the bridge.

Three weeks had passed since she woke up. In those three weeks she had done her best to adjust to the changes that had occurred while she had been in that coma. She ended up not working with her brothers at the shop. She loved flowers, sure, but she loved to draw them more than she loved to tend to them.

So she stayed with Castiel, painting and drawing, and she began to do research on taking art classes at the local community college. She drifted for a week, unsure of what to do next, then settled with working for Charlie busing tables at the cafe. It provided a steady paycheck, which she saved away, her gaze still set on those classes.

The sound of footsteps crossing the bridge interrupted her thoughts. She was surprised to see Dean walking towards her.

"Hi, Dean," she said.

Dean mirrored her pose, leaning on his forearms. "So is this your spot?"

"If you mean this is where I go to be alone, then yes."

"Do you still want to be alone?"

Anna glanced at him. "No, I don't mind. Don't you have a date tonight?"

Dean smiled, looking down. "Not for a couple of hours."

"Then what can I do you for, Dean?"

Dean looked over at her. Then he noticed something. "That's new," he remarked, gesturing to her shoulder.

Anna smiled.

A week ago, after she had gotten her first paycheck in over a decade, her and her brothers had taken a trip to the local tattoo parlor. There her and Gabriel got the same tattoo Castiel had, with arching wings across their shoulder blades and part of their upper arms. While Castiel's was done in thick black ink, Gabriel opted for a deep golden bronze color, and Anna's was done in pale blue. The color had it look as though her wings were pure white against her fair skin.

"We are named after angels," she said with a shrug.

Dean's brow furrowed. "I don't remember any angels named Anna in the bible."

"Anael," she told him. "I'm named after the angel Anael. She's associated with more Jewish lore."

"Well. The more you know."

"And who are you named after, Dean?"

Dean shifted, clearing his throat. "Sam and I are named after my mom's parents. Samuel... and Deanna." He gave her a narrowed eyed look. "Not a word."

Anna lifted her hands in a gesture of peace. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Dean's expression then changed. "Actually I did want to talk to you about something."

"Ah," Anna mused. "I figured."

"It's about Cas. I know you know what happened between us, and I think you know why it happened. I just... I don't know..."

"You don't know how to tell him about the things you don't want to remember," Anna concluded.

"Am I that easy to read?" Dean muttered.

Anna turned to face him. "No. I just remember you." She laughed. "You never looked at me twice. You were too busy watching out for your brother." She leaned back against the railing. "Besides, you were right."

"About?"

"Jo and I do get along," Anna stated. "And she's told me your story."

"She doesn't know the whole thing."

"She knows that. That's your part to tell. And I get why you would be hesitant to tell my brother. But can I tell you something, Dean?"

Dean nodded.

She met his gaze. "I believe that some people come into our lives to ease our pain, to help us carry our burdens, not because it's their job or their obligation. It's because they love us. And my brother, Dean, my brother _loves_ you. Isn't that enough?"

Ooo0ooO

Jess hummed to herself as she walked up the stairs in her house, a tune stuck in her head. She had put the baby down for a nap in the master bedroom, since Sam was home for lunch and wanted to spend some time with his daughter.

She walked into the room and paused.

On the bed, stretched out across the comforter, was Sam, who was sound asleep. Cradled to his chest was Lilly, who slept soundly with her cheek pressed over her father's heart.

Jess raised a hand to her own chest, which ached, but in a good way. It expanded with love until she felt she might burst. So she grabbed a camera, and took a picture, saving this memory.

Still smiling, Jess felt torn between taking a nap with them or leaving them be. She chose the latter, leaving the door half shut before walking back downstairs.

Sitting in her kitchen was Castiel, hunched over a glass of lemonade. He looked up when he heard her come in. "Is Lilly asleep?"

Jess nodded. "Sam's got her." She showed him the picture.

Castiel smiled widely. "They look... peaceful."

Jess sighed, sitting down next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sometimes it's days like this that make me think I'm living in some kind of dream, you know?"

"You're happy," her friend told her.

"Very," Jess agreed, sitting up. She looked at him with gentle blue eyes. "And what about you? How are things with Dean?"

"Well, I'm nervous about tonight for one thing..."

Jess rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to be nervous. It's Dean."

"Yes, but that's exactly it. It's _Dean_."

Jess smiled in understanding. "Well, this is a fresh start for you both. Just enjoy it. You're allowed to be happy too, Cas."

Cas smiled a little, lowering his gaze. "I know. Well, I better go. I left some flowers on the windowsill for you."

When he left, Jess looked at the flowers that he had put in a glass vase. They had heart shaped petals, which were yellow and faded to white, and a small yellow center with amber dots.

"Cinquefoil," she murmured, touching their petals gently.

With that, she turned, going back upstairs. She then curled up against her husband's side, who was still asleep, resting her hand over his, which gently held his daughter safely to his chest. Her eyes drifted shut and a smile lingered on her face.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Cinquefoil: Maternal affection, Beloved daughter**


	23. An Appointed Meeting

Chapter Twenty Three: An Appointed Meeting

Castiel waited in front of the small diner, anxiety etched across his features. His hands were moist and held onto a bunch of flowers.

The familiar rumble of the Impala's engine had him both relaxing and tensing, his heart leaping inside his chest. He stood in the headlights, eyes wide, trapped like a deer.

Dean emerged, hair damp from a recent shower. He gave Cas a smile. "Right on time."

Castiel snapped out of his frozen stance. He smiled in return, passing Dean the flowers as the other man walked over to gently kiss his cheek. "We had an appointment," he said in a teasing tone.

Dean laughed softly. "Punctual. I've always liked that about you."

They walked into the diner, which was decorated in a retro 50's theme. It was small and cozy, and sat at the edge of town. They had gone there a few times before when they wanted a more private setting away from the main part of town.

Dean stretched out across the seat across from Cas, casually throwing his arm across the back of the booth.

Castiel, on the other hand, sat down and neatly linked his fingers together in front of him.

A few moments of silence passed between them before they spoke at once.

"So how have you-?"

"What have you-?"

They both stopped, then laughed, easing away the rest of the tension.

The waitress approached them. She was a pretty girl with dark hair and green eyes, and she wore a bright yellow dress that matched the theme of the diner. Her name tag said she was called Eve.

"What can I get for you?" she asked, flashing a bright smile.

"Water, please," Cas said. "And the club sandwich with a side of fruit instead of fries."

"Water for me, and I'll have the bacon deluxe burger," Dean said. "Please."

Eve scribbled on her little notepad before giving them another smile. "Coming right up."

"Thanks," Dean replied before turning his attention back to Cas.

Cas motioned for him to go first.

"How have you been?" Dean asked, studying Cas's expression.

"Things have been better with my sister now that she's out of the coma. It's strange, seeing her up and about. Yet it feels right... do you know what I mean?"

Dean nodded.

Cas sighed. "Of course, I've been spending a lot of my time helping Jess with the baby. Sam has been busy and she's tired, even if she won't admit it."

"How are things at the shop?"

"Good, very good. Busy as always." Castiel shyly met Dean's gaze. "What about you?"

"Busy," Dean said with a slight nod. "I've been helping Bobby more at his garage. The station has been slow, so we've been responding to calls for nearby towns."

Castiel frowned. "Have you been safe?"

Dean paused before continuing. "Safety isn't in the job description, but I do my best."

"Good," Castiel said, reaching out to take Dean's hand.

Dean looked down at their joined hands, his thumb running over Cas's knuckles. "Yeah. Good."

Ooo0ooO

Dean and Cas went walking after they finished dinner. Side by side, they made their way down the quiet streets, hands in pockets, shoulders slightly hunched against the brisk air.

Dean kept touching the flowers that he had tucked into his back pocket. They were soft and a pinky purple color, with a delicate fragrance. Oddly shaped, Dean noticed, with two broad shaped petals and a third that curled inward like a bud.

When he had asked what they were, Castiel had smiled.

 _Pea, everlasting,_ he told Dean.

Now Dean wanted to know what they meant. It seemed to be a ritual of theirs, communicating through the flowers. He didn't mind it. He now found it strange to come home to a place that _didn't_ smell like flowers.

When they rounded a corner, the sound of music playing caught their attention. They went towards the noise and found a small gathering of people standing in a park, listening to a band perform.

Dean and Cas got close to the stage, watching with small smiles on their faces. The music was pop with a kind of country undertone. The lead singer was a slender blonde with large blue eyes, who was decked out on a Bloc Party shirt. Her and her band were dressed similarly; band shirts, torn jeans, and worn shoes.

" _Now I'm laughing at my boredom_

 _And my strings of failed attempts_

 _Because you think that it's important_

 _And I welcome the sentiment,_

 _And we talk on the phone at night_

 _Until it's daylight_

 _And I feel clever_

 _And I hear the slow in your speech_

 _Yeah, you're half asleep_

 _Say goodnight,_

 _So we will drink beer all day_

 _And our guards will give way_

 _And we'll be good..._ "

They stayed there for a long while, listening to the band play and letting their bodies sway to the rhythm. Castiel laughed when he caught Dean bobbing his head to the beat, but Dean got him back when Cas began singing along when the band did a cover of a famous song.

Eventually they moved on, red cheeked and grinning, walking back towards where they had parked their cars.

And there, under the street lights, they stood together, close but not touching. Dean's warm breath ticked Cas's cheek and they moved closer towards each other without even realizing it.

It was when they were a breath away from each other when Castiel finally looked up to meet Dean's gaze. His blue eyes reflected the odd yellow light strangely and Dean's eyes looked more amber in the low light.

Before Castiel could even think, their lips were fused, and Dean's hand was in Castiel's dark hair and Castiel clung to Dean's old brown leather jacket like a life line. Someone whispered someone else's name, or maybe they both did, in between deep, passionate kisses that spoke of relief and longing.

When they pulled apart, Castiel pressed his forehead against Dean's throat weakly, knuckles white against the other man's shirt. Dean rested his cheek against Castiel's brown hair and gulped down a breath.

"I missed you," Castiel confessed on a gentle whisper.

Dean turned his head to kiss Castiel's forehead softly. "Yeah. Me too." Then he pulled back to look at Cas with a serious expression. "And there's something I want to tell you."

"What?" Cas asked, heart jumping again.

Dean's gaze searched his. "My tours."

Castiel stared at him in surprise, then smiled slowly, widely. "I'd like that."

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: This chapter included the song "Be Good" by Emily Kinney. The band scene was inspired by the time I went to see Emily perform. Have any of you seen her perform? Her and her band are incredible live!**

 **Please review!**

 **Pea everlasting: An appointed meeting, lasting pleasure**


	24. Cure

Chapter Twenty Four: Cure  


Castiel knew that the night he spent with Dean after Dean opened up to him about his time in the military would be something he would never forget.

After they had left the diner in their separate cars, they drove over to Castiel's place. Shedding both of their jackets, they sat down on Castiel's worn blue couch. Castiel had made himself tea, and Dean coffee, and then Dean had began talking.

"I didn't think about going into the army when I was younger," Dean admitted from the start. "I always wanted to be a firefighter. I got into cars because my dad had the Impala, and Bobby watched me and Sam when my mom and dad wanted to go visit her folks. But the army... I don't know," Dean said, running a hand through his short hair. "It seemed like a good idea when I finished high school. My dad had enlisted when he was my age and he mentioned it offhand a few times, but never really pushed it. I guess I thought that if I joined, he would be proud of me. I was wrong.

I left for my first tour before I turned nineteen. My mom cried the whole time when they dropped me off at the bus station and Sam was begging me not to go. He was only fifteen or so... A gangly kid. But I told him, "Sammy, I have to do this. I'll be fine, I promise.". And my dad... well, he just shook my hand and told me to keep a sharp eye out." Dean laughed, hollow and bitter. "Not I love you, or even goodbye. Anyway...

Nothing really happened when I got to where I was assigned to stay. We trained and were sent to different villages and whatnot in Africa or the Middle East, but we never saw any combat. We spent most of our days at base, playing cards or messing around. That's where I first met Balthazar. He was assigned to the same quadrant I was, and we were bunk mates. He drove me nuts, let me tell you. He was a dick, but then again, we all were.

When I came home, my family threw this huge party and made a big deal about my time away. I didn't feel like I really did much, and I didn't know what to say. People just kept coming up to me and congratulating me and welcoming me home, but all I could think of was that I didn't accomplish shit. I was just another army brat at that point, and everyone was treating me like I was a war hero.

But my mom and Sammy were glad to have me back in one piece, so I guess that amounted to something."

"When did you go back?" Castiel asked softly.

"One year," Dean replied, leaning back. He turned his coffee mug over in his hands. "That time I met Gabriel. We recognized each other from around town, so we stuck together, along with Balthazar.

This time was different though. We were older and this time we were set to join a platoon that had been sent on a mission. They hadn't checked in for a few days, so we were sent in to find them and report back. The moment we stepped foot into that place, the air was suddenly whizzing with bullets. I was hit, and so was Balthazar, so somehow Gabe dragged our asses out of the line of fire. I watched as three of our men were gunned down and I watched as they bled out right in front of me."

Dean rolled up the sleeve on this shirt, showing his arm and shoulder. There sat a scar, small, circular and shiny. "Bullet wound," he said, touching it. "But this..." He gestured to the other odd scar on his shoulder. It nearly looked like a hand print.

"Suicide bomber," Dean told Castiel, when he saw Cas's questioning look. "The guy's detonator didn't go off right, so instead of blowing him up and the people around him, it burst into flames and he caught fire. He ran right at me and I pushed Gabriel away, and this guy grabbed me and my shoulder and arm caught fire. Gabriel threw the guy off me and slapped the fire out, but it had already burned my skin." Dean absently scratched the scarred skin.

Castiel eyed the marred skin. Of course, they weren't something he hadn't seen before, he had seen all of Dean's bare skin. He was very familair with every scar, but the stories behind them had always remained a mystery. But they weren't now, not anymore.

Dean kept telling Castiel his stories, recounting the way he and Gabriel were credited with finding the other men and were given badges for their courage. They were then sent back home, and Balthazar came with them, because he didn't have a home like Dean and Gabe did. But the other man didn't stay long, and instead had packed a bag and left the following morning. He had only left a note saying he wanted to be alone and he wanted to do some traveling. None of them had heard from him since.

When Dean finished talking, it was well past midnight. The tea and coffee they had been drinking was now cold and staining the bottom of the mugs. Dean yawned, and Castiel stretched out, now noticing he was stiff and sore.

"I should go," Dean murmured finally, looking at Cas.

Castiel hesitated, but then nodded. Maybe another night he would ask Dean to stay.

So they kissed good night and Dean left, the Impala rumbling down the road as Castiel watched the brake lights disappear. Then he turned and went into his room to turn in for the night.

Ooo0ooO

Dean woke up the following morning and felt more relaxed and rested than he had in months. Stretching, he rubbed a hand across his eyes.

When he got up to check his front door for the newspaper, he saw a bunch of flowers taped to the newspaper. They grew on long, piped stems, and were long and striped pink. Written on a small piece of paper, in Castiel's handwriting, was:

 _ **Balm of Gilead.**_

Curious, Dean took the paper and flowers back inside. He placed the flowers in water, not noticing how the process had become as automatic as making coffee in the morning. He then pulled out his phone and typed out a message.

 _Balm of Gilead?_

A few seconds later, Castiel replied. _They mean cured, or relief._

Dean smiled at that.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Balm of Gilead: Cure, Relief  
**


	25. Confession of Devotion

Chapter Twenty Five: Confession of Devotion  


The start of the new year brought a feeling of hope and happiness in the air.

Gabriel kicked off New Year's Eve by proposing to Kali, much to everyone's surprise. When she accepted, the party turned into a celebration for the young couple with many well wishes for their new beginning.

Soon after that, Dean began noticing the pointed looks aimed in his direction by his sister in law. Since Jess was going to be Kali's matron of honor, along with Charlie and Jo as bridesmaids, the talk of weddings never seemed to cease.

Castiel was thrilled for his brother, and even more glad once Balthazar returned from his long journey in order to come to the wedding.

"You've done good for yourself, Cassie," Balthazar told him when he first walked into _Heavenly Arrangements_.

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname, but thanked him for the compliment.

Ooo0ooO

Dean sat on the floor of the living room in Sam's house, smiling widely as his niece tentatively walked towards him on unsteady legs. He opened his arms for her and laughed when she fell into them with a squeal and a giggle.

"Try not to grow up too fast, okay?" Dean asked her. He tickled her stomach.

"Okay," Lily chirped, giggling loudly.

Jess watched this from the doorway, smiling softly to herself. With Lily's eyes and hair, it wasn't too difficult to picture Dean with his own daughter...

"You know, Dean, Gabe and Kali haven't been dating that long..."

Dean looked up. "Yeah, so?"

Jess shrugged, pursuing her lips thoughtfully. "I'm just saying, I know someone whose being dating a friend of mine for a long time now..." she trailed off again, raising a brow.

Dean swallowed. "Jess..."

"And I _know_ they love each other, even if for some unknown reason they haven't said it to each other yet..."

"I..."

"So it seems to me that _someone_ should do something-,"

Dean huffed. He picked up Lily and walked over to Jess. With his eyes locked on hers, he pulled out a small, flat box from his pocket and handed it to her.

Jess' eyes widened. She opened the box and gasped, before squealing (much like her daughter), and throwing her arms around Dean. Then she pulled back and smacked his arm.

"Ow!"

"How long have you had this?" Jess demanded.

"Since New Year's. Gabe stole my thunder," Dean grumbled.

Jess squealed again, doing a little dance. Then she smacked his arm again.

" _Ow!_ "

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Dean sighed heavily, leaning his forehead against Lily's, making her giggle again.

Ooo0ooO

Castiel sat at his kitchen table, reading the newspaper while drinking some coffee. His hand drifted between the coffee mug and the white cat who was stretched across the table.

There was a knock at the door, which startled Ghost and Cas. The cat scampered away while Castiel rose to answer it.

Dean smiled at him when the door opened. "Hey, Cas."

"Dean," Castiel said with a smile. "Come in."

Dean moved to sit down at the table across from Castiel's seat. He looked down when something rubbed against his leg. "Oh, hey, Ghost," he laughed, scratching the cat's ears.

"Would you like some coffee?" Castiel offered.

"That'd be great, thanks."

When the coffee was poured, Cas sat back down. "So, why the early morning visit?"

"I have an early shift at the station, so I figured I'd stop by to mooch some coffee off of you."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "I'm glad that you just think of me as a free coffee bar."

"You know I think of you in many ways," Dean replied, winking.

Castiel blushed.

Things between him and Dean had fallen back into place, as though they had never been broken in the first place. Their relationship was stronger than ever, more open and honest. Castiel had never been happier, and he believed- no, he _knew_ \- Dean felt the same way.

"So I was thinking we should get away this weekend," Dean said, drinking his coffee.

Castiel lifted his brow. "Oh? Where?"

"I don't know... Portland?" Dean smiled at him, a mischievous tinkle in his eyes.

Castiel felt like his skin was burning. "Portland... a lot of good memories in Portland."

Dean brushed his hand over Castiel's. "I remember."

"We could always make memories somewhere else too," Castiel said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, but Portland feels... I dunno, right. Plus, I already bought us tickets," Dean said, pulling them out of his jacket pocket.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, but his lips twitched. "I see. Well, I suppose if you already bought the tickets, I'll just _have_ to go..."

Dean grinned while he stood up. "I'm glad you can make the sacrifice." He leaned down, kissing Cas softly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, tonight," Castiel murmured before leaning forward to kiss Dean once more.

Ooo0ooO

Castiel hummed to himself as he worked on a springtime floral arrangement. The radio was on and bluesy music played softly in the background.

The bell over the door ran, and Castiel glanced up to see who had walked in. He smiled when he saw Kali, dressed in a pale yellow sundress.

Kali smiled back. "Hey, Castiel. Have you seen Gabe?"

"He's in the back," he told her. "You look very nice today."

"I know," Kali smirked, running a hand down her dress. Her topaz engagement ring caught the light, which only made Castiel smile more.

"Did I hear my name?"

Kali rolled her eyes at Gabriel. "Amazing how your hearing is perfect only on occassion, yet you're suddenly deaf when I ask you to do the dishes."

Castiel snickered at that, avoiding the glare his brother aimed in his direction.

"Not in front of the others, babe," Gabe chided, before kissing his fiancée. "Ready for lunch?"

Castiel watched as the couple strolled outside arm in arm. He smiled, chuckling to himself as he placed the flowers in a clean vase.

The door opened again and Jo walked in, holding bags from the Roadhouse. "Hey, Cas. I figured you might be hungry."

Castiel walked over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Jo."

Jo rolled her eyes at him. "No need to get sappy. It's from my mom, she said you're still told scrawny for your own good."

"I'm hardly the boy that used to bus tables for her," Castiel remarked. "Won't you join me?"

"Sure."

They ate lunch together in the back. They talked about Lily, who was growing up too fast in everyone's opinion, and about Gabe and Kali's wedding.

"I can't believe they're getting married," Jo said, shaking her head. "They're so hot and cold."

"It's good that Gabriel is settling down. Kali will keep him in line."

Jo laughed. "No doubt about that." Then her brown eyes met his. "So."

"So?"

"What about you?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yeah. When are you going to settle down?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "What about _you?_ "

Jo waved that away. "We're not talking about me. This is about you."

"And Dean."

"Is that who you want to settle down with?"

"Well..."

"So, why don't you?"

"I..."

Jo leaned back, grinning at the way Cas squirmed in his seat. "Breathe, Cas. It's just a question."

Castiel blew out a breath. "I want to... one day, perhaps. There's no rush."

"No," Jo agreed. "No rush. But still, if it's right, why not?"

Castiel thought about it. "Well..."

Jo smirked. "Just something to consider."

Ooo0ooO

Dean and Cas ended up having a casual dinner at _Charlie's_. A small vase of flowers sat between them, which Cas had brought for Dean. They were small, pink rosebuds covered in moss, simple and delicate.

When Dean asked what they meant, Castiel had only smiled in reply.

Like he said with Jo, Castiel and Dean talked about the upcoming wedding. Castiel was going to be the best man, and Dean was going to be a groomsman along with Sam and Balthazar.

"Do you think they'd have kids?" Dean wondered.

Castiel shrugged. "Possibly. I have a feeling Kali will want to wait. She's not going to be rushed to do anything."

"I like that about her," Dean chuckled. "She's tough."

"Yes, she's a good match for Gabriel," Castiel agreed.

"I think Sam and Jess are thinking of having another."

Castiel smiled. "That's wonderful. Did they tell you?"

"No, but Sam mentioned he would like more kids, and I know Jess does too. It seems to be a likely possibility."

"I'm sure your mother would be thrilled."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, her and Ellen. I think they're taking bets on who's going to get married next, and who's going to pop out a kid."

"Did they say who they think will get married next?"

"They said whoever catches Kali's bouquet. I don't think that's a thing, but hey, I'm not going to stop them from their bets."

"It will be a great wedding," Castiel said.

"Speaking of, I was hoping you would be my date for the wedding?"

"Oh, I was already going to go with Jo." There was a beat, before Castiel smiled. "Dean, I'm kidding."

"Very funny," Dean growled, but covered Cas' hand with his own.

"I know," Castiel smirked before lifting their hands to kiss the inside of Dean's wrist.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Please review!**

 **Moss Rosebud: Confession of Devotion, Confession of Love**


	26. I Love You

Chapter Twenty Six: I Love You  


The morning before their flight to Portland, Castiel went into the shop to make sure everything was in order. Jess said she and Gabe would be fine without him for a few days, and if they really needed the help they'd call in one of the local teenagers that helped with deliveries.

Castiel inhaled the familiar smell of flowers, soil, and flower food. A smile crossed his face before he crossed the room.

"I thought you had the day off," a voice said from the back.

Castiel looked up and saw Gabriel standing outside of the office, raising a brow at his younger brother. "I do."

"Then why...?" Gabe didn't finish his question, his meaning clear as he waved a finger in the air.

"I just wanted to check-,"

"We got it, bro," Gabe intercepted, blocking Castiel from going into the office. "Go enjoy your week off."

Castiel sighed, but relented.

"Oh, also, Jess left these for you."

Castiel turned and saw a single green stalk of flowers, soft white and round, and he smiled. "Bells of Ireland."

"And I got you these. Hopefully they'll hold during the flight." Gabriel was holding a familiar, bright yellow flower shaped like a circle with a multitude of petals. "In case you forget your line."

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "My line," he repeated.

Gabriel merely grinned, shoving both sets of flowers into his brother's hand. Then the grin faded into a more serious expression. He placed a hand of Cas' shoulder, hazel eyes meeting blue. "Don't be afraid of it. You deserve to be happy, little brother."

Another smile slowly crossed Castiel's expression. "Thank you, big brother."

Ooo0ooO

Humming, Jess moved around her kitchen as Dean held Lily at the table behind her. He had wanted to say goodbye to them both before leaving, having already seen Sam off to work this morning.

"You'll be a good girl for Mommy when I'm gone, right?" Dean was asking her, which made Jess smile and roll her eyes.

"Yes, Unca Dean," Lily promised, smiling brightly at him.

Dean grinned back. "Good," he said, noisily kissing her cheek, which made her laugh.

"I have something for you," Jess said as she sat down across from him. She held a single, fully bloomed flower in her hand.

Dean swallowed. Even he knew what this flower meant. "Will it... be okay during the flight?"

"Keep it in your jacket pocket, wrapped gently," she instructed. "You're still going out to dinner tonight, yes?"

Dean nodded. Right after they got to Portland, Dean had a romantic evening planned for him and Cas, starting with a dinner that had his stomach in knots.

Jess, seeing the green tinge to Dean's face, smiled and reached out, covering his hand with hers. Her blue eyes were warm and gentle, full of understanding. "You'll do fine."

"What if he says... what if I..."

"What if a meteor crashes into the earth tomorrow?" Jess asked dramatically, reaching out to tickle her daughter's cheek.

"A mete-rawr!" Lily repeated, giggling.

Dean cracked a smile. Then he looked up at his sister in law. "What if I mess it up again?"

Jess now touched his cheek in a familiar gesture. "I have faith that you won't."

Ooo0ooO

The flight from Kansas to Portland was long, and both men were lost in their thoughts for most of the way there. Both of them were unaware that the other had flowers tucked away safely in their jackets, and they were both worried they wouldn't keep until they landed.

Dean ended up nodding off briefly, his cheek pressed into Cas' shoulder.

Castiel didn't mind and carried the weight, his eyes scanning the landscape below. It was a mixture of greens and browns, of large farmlands and rivers, of hills and cities. It soothed him, and he quietly listened to Dean's pink iPod as Dean slept on.

When the captain announced they were making their descent, the familiar sight of Portland made Castiel smile and his heart flutter with anticipation.

Dean woke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his green eyes before looking at Cas. "Hey."

Castiel smiled. "Hey yourself."

They got off the plane slowly, stuck behind the line of people in front of them. When they collected their bags, they got a taxi to the hotel. Castiel sighed with relief when they stepped into the hotel, then smiled at the woman standing behind the counter.

Once they got into their rooms and changed, but kept on the same jackets, Castiel and Dean departed for the restaurant. It was the same place they had gone to last time, and when Castiel asked if Dean wanted to go somewhere new, the other man had shook his head, arguing for the sake of continuity.

They sat down and each ordered their drinks- white wine for Cas and a local beer for Dean, before they smiled at each other.

They talked quietly amongst themselves while they had their appetizers and dinner, and when they were each enjoying their dessert, Dean gathered his courage and took Castiel's hand in his.

"I have something for you," Dean murmured. "But I also wanted to say its meaning first, instead of the other way around."

Castiel's eyes widened briefly, and once again, he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

Dean looked into those blue eyes, and smiled. "I love you, Castiel Novak. I think I always have, since the moment I first saw you when I got back."

"Dean," Cas breathed, stunned. He felt warmth seep into his chest as he looked into those green eyes.

Dean swallowed, reaching into his jacket pocket. He withdrew the single, fully bloomed red-pink rose, and handed it over to Castiel.

Castiel gasped when he saw the ring hooked over one of the leaf stems. It was silver and simple, and it gleamed in the candlelight. He took the flower and gently removed the ring. He didn't care or notice that the flower's petal were slightly wilted, slightly crushed, he just kept staring at the ring.

When he looked up again, he found Dean kneeling on one knee before him, his green eyes alight with hope and love.

"Castiel, will you marry me?"

Castiel smiled, and pulled out the bright yellow carnation. He handed it to Dean with one hand, while the other gripped Dean's jacket labels. He pulled the other man close, their lisp hovering close. "Yes," he whispered, before pressing his lips to Dean, sealing it all in that kiss- his love, his affection, his certainty.

Both green eye and blue were damp when they pulled back, and Dean pushed the ring onto Cas' finger before they kissed once more, neither noticing that the restaurant had erupted into applause.

Ooo0ooO

After a week of pure bliss, Castiel and Dean returned to their eagerly awaiting families. Jess and Jo shrieked when they saw the ring sitting on Castiel's fingers, and Mary embraced her oldest son tightly, whispering how happy she was for him in his ear.

Dean then turned to his father, whose expression was unreadable.

Sam moved closer to Dean protectively, placing a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder.

John noticed this, but didn't say anything. He looked between Dean and Castiel. "He makes you happy?" he finally asked.

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice.

John sighed deeply. Then he turned to Castiel, offering his hand. "It seems you're a part of this family now," the Winchester patriarch said.

Castiel hesitantly shook the other man's hand.

Mary intervened, stepping between them. "You always have been, Castiel," she said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

Castiel smiled at her gratefully, before taking Dean's hand in his.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Finally, right? One chapter to go!  
**

 **Please review!**

 **Bells of Ireland: Good Luck**

 **Rose, Single, Full Bloom: I Love You, I Still Love You  
**

 **Carnation, Solid Color: Yes!**


	27. Happy Marriage, Happy Life

Chapter Twenty Seven: Happy Marriage, Happy Life  


Gabriel and Kali got married when the world was fading from winter into spring. The cold winds had given away to softer, warmer breezes, and the flowers were blooming everywhere, filling the shop and the town with their sweet scents.

Kali walked down the aisle with her arm looped through Sam's, who had taken the place of her late father.

Gabriel stood waiting for her next to Castiel, Dean, and Balthazar, and he grinned widely when he saw her. His heart leapt in his chest.

 _I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving this woman_ , he thought to himself, and that thought alone made him beam brightly.

Jess took Kali's bouquet as the bride stepped up across from Gabriel. The matron of honor gently laid her hand close to her curving stomach, where she felt the quick, butterfly movements of the baby move within her. She had known some time about the baby, but waited until Dean and Castiel had returned from Portland to make the announcement. Sam was over the moon, and Dean had gawked at her before swinging her in his arms joyfully.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder at Dean, who winked, both of their thoughts on how it would be at their own wedding.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here to witness the union of this man and this woman..."

The wedding concluded at the house that the Novak house, which Gabe and Kali now lived in. The reception went on for most of the night.

Anna kissed Kali's cheek, welcoming her into the family. The other woman looked pleased at this.

Dean and Castiel danced together while Jess, Mary, Jo, and Ellen looked on, all of them leaning on each other and grinning at the pair.

When the reception came to a close, and the guests made their way outside, Anna stopped suddenly, causing Charlie and Kevin to run into her.

"What is it?" Charlie asked, looking at her fellow red head.

Anna merely pointed and smiled.

The sky was alight with many, many stars, but the falling ones immediately caught everyone's attention.

"A good omen," Anna stated, smiling at her brother.

Castiel flushed, but leaned against Dean to watch the streaks of light against the black sky.

Ooo0ooO

Dean and Castiel's wedding took place a few months after Gabe and Kali's, since both men were eager to start their lives together. The wedding took place in the same church, but the reception was held at the Winchester's home.

The entire church was decorated with only one flower- a bright white and pink flower, with soft, uneven petals and a soft yellow, fragrant center. No one needed to ask the meaning of this flower, since the meaning was perfectly clear.

Jess walked down the aisle beside her best friend, having been elected Best Woman. Her arm was looped through his and her other hand rested on her now larger stomach. Her son moved excitedly within her, as though he knew what today was.

Sam stood next to Dean as his Best Man, and next to him was Gabriel, who was put out about being chosen over Jess but had relented after a few lectures from Kali, and Balthazar stood with them as well.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw Castiel, who was dressed in a white suit, step out with Jess. He straightened his own black suit, and squirmed in place before Sam hissed in his hear, "Dude, chill."

Anna, who had been chosen to officiate the wedding, stood in an elegant, moss green gown and smiled at her brother and brother in law to be. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. These two have been through much, to say the least-," this drew chuckles from the knowing crowd, "but with every trial, they found their way back to each other. Their bond is profound, and today they will seal that bond before God and their families before starting their new life together."

Dean turned to Castiel first. "For most of my life, all I knew was war. I knew the love that came from my family, my friends, but I never knew this kind of love. I never believed I would find it, or that I would find the person who would return it in equal turn." His hands tightened around Castiel's. "And now all I know is that love. I vow to return it in equal turn, today, tomorrow, always."

Castiel smiled, blinking past the tears. "I was content with my life before I met you. I was happy with what I had, without knowing what I was missing. Turns out, I was missing you and I didn't know it yet. Then you walked in, and I knew I wasn't truly content, I was just waiting. I found you, and you just fit. I vow to always love you, to be your friend, to be someone to lean on, for now and always."

Then Castiel presented Dean with a warm, gold band and pushed it onto his finger. Their hands clasped, the silver and gold rings they wore gleaming.

"If no one objects to this union," Anna continued. "Then I now declare you husband and husband. You may kiss the-,"

She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before Dean pulled Castiel into his arms, kissing him deeply and thoroughly as their friends and family cheered and applauded.

Ooo0ooO

The Winchester house was full to the seams with people, who all milled around, happily chatting and drinking the night away.

Jo kissed Castiel's cheek, as did Mary and Jess. Jo grinned, her dark eyes sparkling. Her _I told you so_ was clear, and Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

Charlie was walking around, then stopped to talk to Kali, who gasped loudly when she saw the simple diamond ring sitting on Charlie's pale, freckled finger. It seemed love was in the air, and not long after Gabe and Kali's wedding, Jo had proposed to Charlie.

"Idjits," Bobby had called them all, affection evident in his eyes as he clasped his wife's hand in his own.

Ellen had scolded him, but blushed when he kissed her soundly, which had been followed by hoots and hollers, and they came loudly from the Winchester brothers until Ellen had silenced them with a glare.

Later, Mary danced with Dean under the fairy lights that Sam and Gabe had strung up. She smiled at her son, resting a hand on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Dean," she told him.

Dean kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks, Mom."

Mary leaned in close. "So when will you start your family?"

Dean didn't flinch like he did before, he merely laughed. "Sick of Lily already? What about your up and coming grandson?" he asked her teasingly.

Mary looked over his shoulder, to where Castiel was dancing with Lily, who was perched on his toes. Her gaze then shifted over to Sam and Jess, who were sitting down so Jess could rest her swollen feet. Jess was on Sam's lap, and their hands were both resting on her large belly. Mary smiled. "Yes, but I'm looking after both of my boys," she said, looking at Dean again.

Dean chuckled, dipping his mother, making her laugh. "Soon," was all he promised.

Content, Mary rested her chin on Dean's shoulder and kept smiling, before sending a wink in Castiel's direction.

Her new son in law blushed, as though he knew what she had been whispering to Dean.

 _They have plenty of time_ , she thought to herself. _They have forever._

And under the light of the full moon, forever seemed like the perfect way to begin.

Ooo0ooO

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading!  
**

 **Peony: Happy Life, Happy Marriage**


End file.
